


Amatory Negotiations

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi are famous throughout the Galaxy for their skill as negotiators and Qui-Gon Jinn is no exception. But when he arrives on Raxus to oversee a mining treaty, a young man comes into his life whose tenacity and resourcefulness are even greater than his own and neither of their lives will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amatory Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the summer of 2004, Emma Grant started a Ficathon on M/A and asked for people to list the plot bunnies that they wanted to see written. This story is the end the result of inspiration from challenge #15 --Qui-Gon deserves better than a whore. Begun as what I thought would be a short porny piece, (stop laughing) it developed a life of its own and 3 years and 45,000+ words later its finally finished. The story is AU, following a premise than many have explored before - Obi-Wan was never Qui-Gon's padawan - but I hope I've crafted the story differently enough to keep it interesting.

Title: Amatory Negotiations

Author: obi-ki

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi- Wan

Rating/warnings: Adult, explicit sex

Category: AU, Qui/Obi

Archive: MA, anyone else please ask

Warnings and Spoilers: none

Timeline: Pre-TPM

Summary: The Jedi are famous throughout the Galaxy for their skill as negotiators and Qui-Gon Jinn is no exception. But when he arrives on Raxus to oversee a mining treaty, a young man comes into his life whose tenacity and resourcefulness are even greater than his own and neither of their lives will ever be the same.

Disclaimer: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this; it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: Back in the summer of 2004, Emma Grant started a Ficathon on M/A and asked for people to list the plot bunnies that they wanted to see written. This story is the end the result of inspiration from challenge #15 --Qui-Gon deserves better than a whore. Begun as what I thought would be a short porny piece, (stop laughing) it developed a life of its own and 3 years and 45,000+ words later its finally finished. The story is AU, following a premise than many have explored before - Obi-Wan was never Qui-Gon's padawan - but I hope I've crafted the story differently enough to keep it interesting.

Thanks to both Monalee and Merry Amelie for the betas. Their suggestions made it a much better story and it would never have been completed without them but as always I couldn't resist making a few additional changes so all mistakes are mine. Feedback of any kind is always appreciated, onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo. com

*******************

"Good night, Obi-Wan. I'll see you for first-meal," echoed pleasantly through the sitting room before the bedroom door closed behind the retreating form.

Dropping onto the portable sleep couch that had been brought into the quarters for him, Obi-Wan Kenobi held in his scream of frustration by sheer dint of will and contemplated the events that had put him in his current position.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had arrived on Raxus over a lunar cycle ago to oversee a complex mining agreement being renegotiated amongst the six planets of the Tion Cluster. He had been joined by delegations of diplomats from the sector's worlds and the group had been housed in the most prestigious visitors' building in the capitol. Quermia and Raxus had sent the largest delegations as the Tion Cluster's two central worlds, while Toola, Lianna, Dellalt and Munto Cordu had each sent a group proportionate to their population. Each group had been assigned luxurious quarters and all the amenities the Raxus capitol had to offer. But in addition to the more traditional lavish accommodations, exquisite food and beautiful countryside that most worlds bestowed on revered visitors, there was one additional thing that the Tion Cluster provided its elite guests. Something that the Tion Cluster was noted for, above and beyond all the precious gems and minerals that were mined on these worlds. And that something was their pleasure workers.

Sex was an integral part of the Tion Cluster's culture, as important to the day-to-day lives of its people as food, water and lodging. The sexual workers and the personnel who trained and supported them were a major part of the system's economy, and sensuality permeated every activity that occurred on Raxus and her sister worlds. All formal banquets and celebrations included an assortment of young men and women who would assist with serving and entertainment and make themselves available afterward to any of the guests who showed an interest. Casual encounters were an accepted part of this culture and even people in committed relationships availed themselves of the offers from time to time.

The pleasure workers were grouped into establishments that closely mimicked the social and economic standing of the planets' inhabitants. Men and women from the seraglios serviced the most elite of the citizens, bordello workers served the middle class and brothel workers served the lower classes. Unlike many other cultures in the galaxy, being a pleasure worker on one of the Tion Cluster's planets was not considered to be an undesirable occupation. In reality, the industry was so highly regarded in the sector that a position in a seraglio was considered to be one of the most prestigious careers available.

Pleasure worker aspirants were selected at a young age and parents were honored if one of their children was chosen as a candidate to attend one of the seraglio training schools. Hundred of years earlier, the industry leaders had come to realize that individuals with Force sensitivity made the best pleasure workers so the Jedi had been banned from conducting initiate searches on any of the planets in the Tion Cluster. Much like the banned Jedi seekers did during their quests, the training schools sent searchers out into every inhabited area looking for prospective students. Children were rated on a number of categories and would be recommended for acceptance in the training facilities based on their composite scores. If their parents agreed, the children would leave their families at the age five and move into the dormitories of the training complex. Although actual sexual training did not begin until these youngsters were well into puberty, they started their schooling in literature, art, history, languages and etiquette as soon as they adjusted to their new surroundings. Batteries of psychological profiles were done at regular intervals and any children found to be no longer suited to the profession were shifted to other careers or sent back to their families. By the time they were ready to begin their specialized training, each of the young men and women in the seraglio schools had been trained so thoroughly that they could mingle within any social group, even royalty, with complete confidence.

From the first day they had arrived on planet, the members of each delegation had been assigned a pleasure worker from the most prestigious seraglio on Raxus. The pleasure workers were expected to be at their delegate's beck and call, to assist with any and all needs from food preparation to secretarial duties to more intimate requests. Those assignments had been doled out based on the status of the individual and their gender preference, with the most prestigious pleasure workers designated to the highest ranked officials at the negotiations.

Since Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was heading the treaty negotiation, he was considered foremost of all the participants. As such, he had been assigned the most sought-after courtesan from the prestigious Oaakla seraglio and that was how Obi-Wan had come to be stretched out on a portable sleep couch in the man's common room.

Obi-Wan had accepted his assignment eagerly, especially after he had gotten a look at the Jedi master disembarking from his ship. Two meters of extremely fit and attractive human male, Qui-Gon Jinn had shoulder-length brown hair streaked with silver, a well-trimmed beard, a ruggedly handsome face and the most amazing blue eyes Obi-Wan had ever seen. With his status, Obi-Wan often got the best clients but he had considered the opportunity to spend a cycle or more attached to this man in every capacity a dream come true.

From the first day, Qui-Gon had treated him with respect and consideration. Within a few days, he was even going so far as asking Obi-Wan's opinion about some of the other delegates or about points of the treaty or his feelings on how the proceedings were progressing. The Jedi master had readily accepted his assistance with all activities pertaining to the negotiations and the more basic day-to-day chores. As the days had passed, they had developed a camaraderie of sorts, sharing comments, jokes and inferences about the proceedings in the privacy of the Jedi's assigned quarters but Qui-Gon had adamantly refused to accept anything more intimate from Obi-Wan.

Having been told by the seraglio matron that the Jedi master had accepted his attachment only to avoid a diplomatic incident, Obi-Wan had not been surprised when a portable bed had been moved into the quarters for his use but he had been confident that it would be only a matter of days before he'd be sharing Qui-Gon Jinn's bed. When the subtler forms of seduction had failed to achieve that goal after the first ten, both his resolve and frustration had increased.

Obi-Wan had gone from subtle looks and touches as he completed the secretarial or domestic tasks Qui-Gon allowed to more overt actions. He had taken to wearing only skintight silk leggings in the privacy of their quarters and the most revealing and form-fitting items acceptable while at public functions. He had knelt at the man's feet between his assigned duties, using even the tiniest pretext to touch, caress or nurture. Luckily, it was not unusual for a pleasure worker to be aroused while tending to a patron so no comment was made on the occasions when Obi-Wan's physical response to Qui-Gon's presence was obvious to those around them.

By the end of the second ten, Qui-Gon grudgingly allowed Obi-Wan to tend to him with a nightly massage, to loosen muscles knotted by hours at the negotiating table and little time for exercise. Obi-Wan thought that this would finally give him the opportunity to slide into more intimate activities but each time he shifted his touches from soothing to caressing, Qui-Gon would call an end to their session and retire to his bedroom. Alone. As the days passed, he took to massaging the Jedi master's shoulders and neck during the negotiating sessions whenever the opportunity arose. Along with these impromptu massages, he continued to look for any excuse to touch the man but even the frequent touches did not spawn the interaction he sought.

Obi-Wan thought he had finally made a breakthrough midway through the third ten when he picked up a brush and began tending to the heavy mane of hair while Qui-Gon was reviewing the notes Obi-Wan had compiled from the day's session. Within minutes, Qui-Gon's eyes were closed and his head was lolling back, a noise suspiciously like a purr coming from deep in his throat. When they moved to the massage table a short while later, a telltale bulge peaked out from beneath the tails of Qui-Gon's long tunics as he removed them. But, as he had since the first time, the moment Obi-Wan's hands began to caress the expanse of smooth skin on his lower back and flanks, Qui-Gon excused himself to his bedroom.

Under the tutelage of the academy's teachers, Obi-Wan's natural Force talents had emerged to an amazing degree, especially his empathy and ability to see the desires hidden beneath an individual's public façade. In spite of the Jedi's shields, whispers of Qui-Gon's attraction to him had leaked out on more than one occasion and with that added to the comradeship they had developed over the tens, Obi-Wan found this constant rejection of his advances difficult to reconcile. But those same whispers also gave him the motivation to continue ratcheting up the efforts of his seduction plan. And since he had spent the majority of this past lunar cycle hard, aching and sexually frustrated rather than in the pleasant haze of well-fucked satiation that he had expected after meeting his charge, he needed all the motivation he could find.

As they had almost every day in the past cycle, thoughts of Qui-Gon Jinn had him hard and aching and he had unconsciously slipped his hand into his leggings during his contemplation of the events that had led to their atypical partnership. For a professional, he seemed to have a startling lack of control when it came to the handsome Jedi and Obi-Wan couldn't quite contain the derisive laugh that welled up within him. Knowing that he'd never get to sleep in this state, he wiggled out of his leggings and wrapped his hand around his recalcitrant flesh. He closed his eyes, weaving a brief fantasy involving the hands of the Jedi master in place of his own and brought himself to a quick if somewhat unsatisfying climax. After cleaning up and turning off the lights, he sprawled out on the bed on his stomach hoping that sleep wouldn't be too long coming.

  


* * *

Obi-Wan awoke from a very vivid erotic dream just as he spent himself into the sheets. Hints of early dawn light filtered through the windows and he hoped he could catch his breath and regain his composure before Qui-Gon emerged from his room to begin his day. After cleaning off with the towel he had used the previous evening, he lay back down and focused on the dream that had awakened him. Not surprisingly, Qui-Gon Jinn had been at the center of it but, unlike his previous dreams, this one was brimming with mysterious components and had a realism to it that the others had lacked.

They had been in an unfamiliar room, Qui-Gon on the couch and Obi-Wan kneeling on the floor beside him, a discarded book at his feet. Obi-Wan had been caressing the Jedi Master through the fabric of his leggings, running his hands slowly over corded thighs until they met over the quiescent penis at the center of his body. Obi-Wan repeated his motions over and over, the bulge growing larger with each pass of his hands as Qui-Gon tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on the datapad in his hands.

"Obi-Wan, please. I have to review this information," the dream Qui-Gon said, amusement evident in his voice even as he chastised.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that in the morning," Obi-Wan replied as he kneaded the flesh beneath his fingers. "There are much more enjoyable things we could be doing and part of you, at least, agrees with me."

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist and growled, "If you don't stop that this instant, I'm going to have to spank you."

His other hand taking over the duties of the one Qui-Gon had immobilized, Obi-Wan teased, "That threat does not provide much of a deterrent, Qui-Gon."

Tossing his datapad on the floor, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan to his feet, stripped the leggings from his body and draped him over his lap in one fluid motion that took only seconds. "You may reconsider that opinion after I've reddened your arse."

The flat of Qui-Gon's hand came down on his ass cheek and the stinging slap almost took his breath away. It took him a few strokes to remember his training and convert the pain into a more pleasurable form. He channeled the pain until it merged with his arousal so completely that he couldn't tell which was which. Each slap of the Jedi master's hand went straight to his cock and that, combined with the feel of Qui-Gon's erection pressing up to meet his, had his arousal skyrocketing. He had turned to look up at Qui-Gon to make some pithy remark but the look of love on Qui-Gon's face as their eyes met had him spending himself into Qui-Gon's leggings on the next slap.

When Obi-Wan shook himself out of the memory, his hand was on his cock again. He replayed the last few seconds of the dream, allowing the emotions he had felt in it to roll over him. It had felt so real, more like a memory than a dream. Over the years, Obi-Wan had experienced a number of vague premonitions - nudges towards one choice instead of another, hints of bad feelings, indistinct glimpses of the future - but none of those were quite as vibrant as the recollected images from his dream. It was as if he had been allowed a peek into another life, another time and place - one where he and Qui-Gon had been partners in all things.

Releasing the column of flesh in his hand, Obi-Wan continued to contemplate the dream images as he rose from the sleep couch. He stripped the soiled bedding automatically, grabbing the sheets and his used towel from earlier and heading into the refresher. He absently lifted the lid of the laundry hamper to dispose of the soiled linens and stopped in mid-motion as a very familiar odor wafted up from the container. Tossing the fabric in his hands to the floor, he reached into the basket and rifled through the items until he came up with a pungent green towel. A few darker streaks adorned the rough fabric, obviously caused by a quick clean-up of nocturnal activities. And since the towel was not one Obi-Wan had used, there was only one person who could have been responsible for its state.

Smiling at the implication of that realization, Obi-Wan stuffed all the dirty items back into the hamper and turned to relieve himself, mind already planning how he could use this tidbit of information. He sifted through a number of potential plans as he went through his morning routine. His fingers moved automatically as he replaited the thin section of hair that started behind his left ear and hung down almost to his waist. By the time he strolled back into the common room with only a towel wrapped around his hips, he'd come to a decision.

Today was Solsticio de Verano and the longest day of the year was the most important holiday in the Tion Cluster. As it had been for more than a thousand years, the holiday would be celebrated with a multitude of events, culminating with the bacchanalia. Decadent and amative even by Raxus' standards, the evening's events would consist of a banquet serving every delicacy imaginable, and stage shows with all manner of performers and lascivious displays that mimicked a multitude of sexual behaviors. The evening would end with many of the participants returning to their quarters to recreate some of those carnal endeavors.

The holiday had forced a hiatus from the negotiations but unlike the previous breaks, today would be spent in a flurry of activity. Obi-Wan would be escorting Qui-Gon to a wide range of social events, some planned specifically to honor the Jedi's presence at this year's celebration. After finishing first meal, they would head to the school district about twenty kilometers outside of the Raxus capitol to attend a recital put on by the children from Obi-Wan's own alma mater. From there they would return to the city to attend the premier theater company's performance of the traditional Veraniet before moving on to view the traditional art display set up in the city's main museum.

Obi-Wan hoped that the obvious sensuality that would be threaded through all of the events after the children's performance would provide him the opportunity to actually discuss Qui-Gon's reluctance to partake of the intimacies that he was offering so willingly. He knew from his studies and prior interaction with Jedi that they were not celibate by tradition and Qui-Gon's innate sensuality and openness made him certain that the man was not inexperienced. He would find a way to address the Jedi's reluctance to face his attraction to him, if he needed to tie the man down to make him listen.

Pulling on a pair of silk boxers, Obi-Wan headed into the kitchen and began rummaging through the larder for the items he needed to prepare first-meal. A cycle at Qui-Gon's side had made him acutely aware of the man's likes and dislikes when it came to food so he knew that his special frittata would be heartily enjoyed. It only took him a few minutes to press a prepared crust into the pan and pour the mixture of ingredients over the shell.

By the time Qui-Gon exited his bedroom dressed and ready to face the day, Obi-Wan had just pulled the frittata out of the oven and was carrying juice and some sliced fruit over to the table. He turned to the Jedi master with a bright smile as he placed the items on the table. "Perfect timing. Sit and I'll prepare a plate for you."

Qui-Gon did as he was asked, glancing at Obi-Wan as he picked up the glass of juice. "You needn't have gone to all this trouble, Obi-Wan. I would have been happy with tea and a bowl of grains."

Obi-Wan placed a large slice of the frittata, along with a serving of fried tubers and spiced meat onto the plate and headed back to the table. "That light first-meal may have been sufficient to fuel you for a day at the negotiating table but you'll need more than that to sustain you for today's schedule." Setting the plate in front of the older man, he added softly, "And I enjoy cooking for you."

Qui-Gon smiled in returned as he inhaled the wonderful aromas wafting up from the plate. "Smells wonderful. Thank you. I have to admit it has been many years since I've had someone take such good care of me."

Obi-Wan almost dropped his own plate at the uncharacteristic admission from the normally reserved Jedi master. "I'm happy to do everything in my power to make your time on Raxus as enjoyable as possible." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he settled into his seat. "And since you have vetoed most of my attempts at providing recreation or relaxation, I've had to draw on some of my more obscure talents, such as cooking."

After savoring a good-sized bite of the frittata, Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan's gaze with a raised eyebrow. "If this is one of your more obscure talents, you must be extremely proficient at your more practiced skills." Before Obi-Wan could pick up his jaw from the floor to manage a reply to the teasing, Qui-Gon changed the subject. "So what is on the agenda for today?"

Gulping down half of his juice, Obi-Wan managed to keep his voice bland as he replied, "A children's recital at one of the training academies, a theater performance and an art exhibit, all before sunset. The day's events will be capped off by a banquet, extravagant even by Raxian standards, and a late evening stage show which will feature some of the capitol's most celebrated performers." He glanced over at a clothing bag draped over the couch. "Your clothing for tonight's banquet was delivered by courier a few minutes ago. We'll have to squeeze in a quick trip back here to change before the banquet."

"Clothing? I'm certain that my dress uniform would be more than adequate for the banquet," Qui-Gon replied between bites.

Obi-Wan couldn't hold back his snort at the thought of Qui-Gon wearing that dreary clothing for the evening's festivities. "Not likely. The attendees for tonight's banquet will be wearing an array of the most sensual and exotic fabrics from across the galaxy, artfully sewn into costumes that represent many historical and cultural personages as well as the more traditional vocational dress - if they choose to wear clothing at all. The coarse woven fabric of your Jedi uniform would look like sack cloth in comparison."

Qui-Gon looked up from his plate and said indignantly, "My dress uniform has served me in good stead among the some of the most elite citizens of the galaxy. I don't expect that tonight's festivities should be any different."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to take on an affronted look as he replied, "Master Jinn, the depth of my cultural studies may not be as extensive as a Jedi's but I know the Tion Cluster as well as anyone. So unless you want to undo all the progress you have made in the negotiations thus far by insulting your hosts, you will don the apparel that the Minister Ney'son selected personally for you for tonight's banquet without a word of complaint." His expression softened a bit as he added, "Minister Ney'son is well aware that the Jedi are prosaic by nature and do not feel comfortable with the more ostentatious forms of dress and behavior. I'm sure that he has selected something that will be appropriate for you." Obi-Wan held his breath for a moment as he stared down the Jedi master and wondered if he had finally pushed the man beyond his perpetual serenity.

But after a long moment, the deep crease in Qui-Gon's forehead smoothed out as he deflected any further argument. "Attire for this evening can be decided later. Is there a transport scheduled to collect us for the trip to the school or are we using public transportation?"

Dropping the clothing discussion for the time being, Obi-Wan used the question to bring up one of his ideas for giving them some privacy. "Since your day is so tightly scheduled, Minister Ney'son thought that a private transport would be more convenient. The vehicle will arrive in about fifteen minutes and, unless you have some objection, I thought we could dismiss the driver and I could fill the role. This would give you the opportunity to truly relax between engagements."

An eyebrow raised archly and for a moment Obi-Wan thought that Qui-Gon had seen through his ruse. "If you're certain it would not be too much of an imposition for you to assume that additional responsibility. It would be nice to have some small breaks between activities."

"No imposition," Obi-Wan answered warmly. "I enjoy driving and don't get the chance to do it very often, especially out in the countryside. And, if time permits, maybe I could show you a bit of the local scenery away from the hustle and bustle of the capitol."

"I've read that the Manyenti Plains are beautiful at this time of year," Qui-Gon said as he turned back to the food in front of him.

Relieved that his idea had not been vetoed, Obi-Wan quickly agreed. "It would only be a short trip to detour there on our way back from the school. If you're willing to forego mid-meal until after the performance of the Veraniet, we might even have time to divert to Lake Ponleni. The waterfalls that empty the mountain run-off into the lake are considered one of the most beautiful natural wonders on Raxus."

"I'd forego mid-meal and late-meal for the opportunity to spend some time outdoors, communing with nature, even if it's only for a little while," Qui-Gon admitted wistfully. "Day after day of long hours cooped up in an overheated room, trying to get some kind of concord started at the negotiating table has left me drained and craving some time to reconnect with the Living Force."

"Then we'll have to make time to visit both before we return to the city," Obi-Wan replied, hiding his surprise at the normally stalwart Jedi's admission of weakness. He would do whatever it took to find as much time as possible for Qui-Gon to spend outdoors.

The rest of breakfast passed in a smattering of conversation about the events they would be attending that day. Since they had such a tight schedule, Qui-Gon cleaned up the dishes while Obi-Wan grabbed his clothing and dressed.

As expected, the transport was waiting for them in front of the visitors' residence and, with a bit of persuasion and a promise to the driver that Obi-Wan would arrange an evening for him with one of his female counterparts, the driver relinquished the vehicle into Obi-Wan's possession and they were off. It was a bright sunny summer day and Obi-Wan meandered along one of the more scenic routes to reach the academy. Traveling along the minor roadways allowed Qui-Gon a view of some of the residential districts and, as they moved further from the capitol, they even passed a few of the smaller agricultural compounds. Orchards of fruit trees were awash in color and fields of grain swayed lazily in the morning breeze. The countryside was beautiful and Obi-Wan was pleased to see Qui-Gon relaxing as he took in the passing scenery.

When they reached the pedestrian way leading up to the academy, Obi-Wan stopped the vehicle and motioned for Qui-Gon to step out of the transport with him. As they walked to the edge of the walkway, he drank in the sight that even after all these years still took his breath away. Lining both sides of the gravel lane leading to the school's main administrative building, were thirty huge Oaakla trees. The trees were over three hundred years old and over time their limbs had grown to form a canopy over the lane. Everyone coming to the academy, whether for the first or the hundredth time, seemed to have the same reaction: an awed gasp as they looked upon a true image of the majesty of nature.

Qui-Gon Jinn was no exception and after his gasp of wonder, he turned to his companion. "Did this occur naturally?"

"Yes and no," Obi-Wan replied. "From what I understand, the saplings were planted by one of the school's early headmasters to create a tree-lined walk. Over the years, as the weight of the upper portions grew, the trees began to shift and as the roots pulled slightly from the ground, the limbs interconnected above the pathway to create the canopy. Over the years, the pathway took on the nickname 'Akla Alley' and became the symbol for the academy. You'll see icons created from the image on everything from the old-fashioned door knockers mounted to the main door of each building to the crests affixed to the children's uniforms." Obi-Wan's eyes glinted with mischief and his voice held a touch of wistfulness as he added, "For many of us, the trees provided much appreciated seclusion to practice and refine our skills in the art of kissing."

Qui-Gon turned to face Obi-Wan and his look of surprise quickly faded into one of inquisition. "You seem to have some fond memories of your years at the academy."

"I do. It was a wonderful time in my life," Obi-Wan said. "Our studies were intense and we were expected to devote the majority of our time to learning but the instructors were always supportive and were more than willing to offer anything from extra help with our studies to a shoulder to cry on when the frustrations of being away from home or some other problem became overwhelming. The students for the most part were also supportive and in spite of the minor rivalries that would sprout up from time to time, the older students mentored the younger and yearmates helped one another in any way they could. Although our duties may keep us from seeing one another frequently, many of the friends I made during my time here will remain my friends until the day I leave this life."

"Sounds very much like the life and education of a Jedi padawan," Qui-Gon replied, his normally calm voice betraying a hint of surprise.

Any traces of humor faded from Obi-Wan's eyes as he met the Jedi master's steady gaze. "As it should. As difficult as it may be for you to understand, no one who is accepted into the academy programs is in any way tricked, manipulated or coerced into remaining. We have all chosen this life willingly and strive to bring our best qualities into our chosen profession. Although our way of life is very different from the ascetic life of the Jedi, it is central to our culture and deserves no less respect than any other profession."

"I meant no disrespect to you or your peers, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon apologized, appearing to choose his next words carefully. "In all my years of travel across the galaxy, rarely have I found a culture where embarking into the realms of professional intimacy was not the result of some type of coercion or a dire need for survival."

"Just because you have not encountered it before does not make the reality any less valid. It appears that you may need to adjust your expectations, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan countered.

"You would have made a formidable negotiator in another life, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon remarked with the barest hint of a smile.

The gleam returned to Obi-Wan's eyes as he said, "Negotiations can take many forms, Master Jinn. Now we should get up to the academy. I'm certain that the arrival of our transport was observed and reported back and I'm confident you wouldn't want me to have to endure hours of scolding on proper manners from the etiquette master."

"That would be a horror, for sure," Qui-Gon retorted. He took one last look at the imposing view and then headed back to the transport.

Obi-Wan followed without comment, settling back into the driver's seat and directing the vehicle to the roadway that led to the building's entrance. As expected, a welcoming committee was walking over to meet them as soon as the transport came to a stop and Obi-Wan halted Qui-Gon with a sharp gesture when he would have opened the vehicle's door for himself. "We are at an official function, Qui-Gon. Please allow me to fulfill the role of my station." The corner of his eyes crinkled as he whispered, "They'll be observing me even more closely than they will be you. As much as I enjoyed my time here, I'd rather not spend the cycle after you depart in remedial classes."

Qui-Gon settled back into his seat and struggled against the smile that hovered on his lips. "As you wish, Obi-Wan."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Obi-Wan rose from the vehicle, taking a moment to straighten his clothing as he walked around the vehicle. He greeted his elders with a formal bow before opening the passenger door and offering a hand to Qui-Gon. When they stood beside the vehicle, he turned back to the group and bowed again. "May I present Senior Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Republic envoy to the current Tion Cluster mining and trade negotiations." The group of four men and two women bowed formally and when they rose Obi-Wan began the introductions.

When the introductions were complete, the man Obi-Wan had identified as Headmaster Pardron spoke. "It's an honor to have you join us for today's festivities, Master Jinn."

"The honor is mine, Headmaster Pardron," Qui-Gon replied. "I look forward to touring the facility that provided the education of such a cultured and well-balanced young man as Obi-Wan."

The headmaster beamed at the praise and turned to the rest of his party. "We have time for a short tour while the students are making their final preparations." He placed a hand on the Jedi master's elbow and directed him forward. "Let's start with our athletic facilities."

Obi-Wan allowed himself to fall to the back of the small party and wasn't surprised when the master in charge of the sensual arts fell into step beside him. "I'm certain that you understand what an honor it was for you to be selected as Master Jinn's companion, both for you personally and by extension for the Oaakla academy and seraglio."

"Yes, Master Adiana," Obi-Wan replied politely to the very attractive middle-aged woman who had served as his advisor during his years at the academy.

The woman allowed her steps to slow even more, increasing the distance between the two of them and the rest of the group as she studied him intently. After a long moment, she spoke with obvious concern. "I sense a great deal of tension in you, Obi-Wan. Is everything as it should be between you and Master Jinn?"

Not wanting to lie to his former teacher but unwilling to speak openly about the situation, Obi-Wan chose his words carefully. "Master Jinn has been less than enthusiastic about being assigned a companion. Though in the past few days his reluctance seems to be waning and I'm taking steps that I hope will melt his remaining resistance."

Obi-Wan fought to keep any color from tinting his cheeks as Adiana continued to scrutinize him. Finally, she spoke. "His experiences throughout the galaxy may have given Master Jinn a rather inflexible view of casual intimacy. Trust your feelings, Obi-Wan. You will know if and when the time is right to press the issue. And if you find you need a friendly ear to discuss your options, you know that my door is always open to you."

"Thank you, Master Adiana. I'll keep that in mind," Obi-Wan replied. He thought she was about to say something further when Headmaster Pardron called out to him from up ahead. "How may I be of assistance, Headmaster?" he asked as he rushed up to rejoin the group at the doorway of the main gymnastics room.

"I was just telling Master Jinn about the training regimen we've developed to ensure physical fitness and agility in our students," Pardron explained. "I was hoping to provide him with a short demonstration before the performance begins but most of the students are already down in the auditorium. Would you be willing to provide a brief display for us?"

"Certainly," Obi-Wan replied as he bowed to the group. He took a minute to glance up at Qui-Gon and caught the slight challenge in those piercing blue eyes. This could definitely work to his advantage. "Why don't you all take a seat? It'll only take me a few minutes to set the equipment and warm up."

Obi-Wan was only peripherally aware of the others as he arranged the rings, bars and springboards into the proper positions. After he had set everything, he removed his boots and tunics, secured his shoulder-length hair into a tail with a leather tie and worked through a brief stretching routine. Gymnastics and aerobatic routines had always been Obi-Wan's favorite types of exercise so he had used the large gym facility at the seraglio to run through them as often as possible since he had left the academy.

Nodding his thanks to the man who had moved into a spotter's position along the side of the high bar, Obi-Wan worked through a series of stretches and movements to loosen his muscles. After he finished his warm-up, he moved to the center of the mat and bowed to the group seated along the edges of the room. "The routine I have chosen to perform is called Forge. It is taught to advanced students to help them develop self-confidence and to learn self-reliance."

Without waiting for approval, Obi-Wan turned and ran to the edge of the mat to get into position. He took three deep breaths and sprinted to the springboard, using it to vault him into reach of the rings. Once airborne, the people in the room were forgotten as he lost himself in the pleasure of the routine. He moved through the first series of twists, turns and flips on the rings before launching himself to the high bar. There he flowed through a series of blind movements, grasping and releasing the bar in turn without ever looking at it. He flipped and flowed between the pieces of equipment seemingly without effort and the result was a breathtaking display worthy of a professional gymnast or maybe even a Jedi. When he finished the routine with a triple back flip off the high bar and settled firmly on his feet on the mat, Obi-Wan could feel the approval coming from all the observers.

"Well done, Obi-Wan," Pardron congratulated.

Before Obi-Wan could reply, his old gymnastics instructor spoke to him from beside the high bar. "You've lost none of your athletic ability in the years since you've left us, Obi-Wan. Though that final release move on the rings is not something I ever taught you."

"Thank you, Master Dolari," Obi-Wan replied in a somewhat winded tone. "That move is something I learned a few months ago while keeping company with a gymnast from Munto Cordu."

"Very impressive. Is there any end to the versatility of your proficiencies, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile.

"You will have to avail yourself of my various proficiencies to judge that for yourself, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied with a smile of his own. "Now unless someone has an objection, I'll excuse myself to obtain a clean pair of leggings and a shower and rejoin you in the auditorium."

"Head into the showers, Obi-Wan," Master Adiana instructed. "I'll contact stores and have some clothing delivered to you."

Obi-Wan acknowledged the order with a polite bow and sauntered off in the direction of the showers, enjoying the sensation of Qui-Gon Jinn's eyes glued to his backside. As the locker room door closed behind him, he allowed a soft chuckle of triumph to escape his lips.

  


* * *

Obi-Wan managed to make his way to the auditorium and slide into the seat beside Qui-Gon just as the lights were flashing to denote the performance was about to begin. Qui-Gon leaned over to him and whispered, "It seems I have once again underestimated you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maybe we should add some daily workouts to our schedule."

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises," Obi-Wan responded with a smirk. Deciding to take advantage of Qui-Gon's relaxed state, he placed his hand on the master's knee and slid it slowly upward. "I'm more than willing to engage in any form of exercise with you, Master Jinn. Any time, any place, just name it." One large hand moved to cover his but any retort to his comment was forestalled by the curtain rising. After trading smiles, both men turned their full attention to the children taking their places on the stage before them.

The recital began with a small group of the youngest students dressed in colorful one-piece bodysuits, performing a simple dance with ribbons and rings. Their movements were as graceful as their young bodies would allow but they performed the routine with an energy that spoke of their dedication to their studies. The dance group gave way to a slightly older group of students, performing a musical melody with an array of stringed instruments. When they completed their first song, a young girl of about ten joined them and sang a beautiful rendition of a classic Raxian ballad. After another instrumental number, the musicians left the stage and the first group returned to it. But instead of being clad in the traditional dance costumes they were now attired in cream linen outfits that looked remarkably like those of Jedi padawans.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon queried, his eyes moving between his companion and the children who were beginning what looked like the first movements of an initiate kata on the stage.

"The children wanted to do something special to honor your presence here today," Obi-Wan whispered. "Just don't watch too closely. There is only so much one can do with a group of five, six and seven year olds in two tens time." The raised eyebrow spoke the question as effectively as if it had been voiced and Obi-Wan answered without further prodding. "What did you think I was doing during the hours you spent in the garden meditating?"

"The last thing I would have expected was that you were spending the time teaching a group of mildly Force-sensitive children the basics of a Jedi training kata," Qui-Gon whispered in reply.

"Another example of having to adjust your expectations, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan countered. "Now watch the children and you can critique my teaching skills on our journey back to the capitol."

Both men returned their attention to the stage and watched the rest of the performances. There were some additional dance and song routines from assorted groups of students as well as two acrobatic routines from pairs of older students. The recital ended with a skit performed by all the students, a tale taken from the mythological history of Raxus. One of the older male students was outfitted with long hair and a beard and dressed in historical clothing. Some younger students were gathered around him dressed in homespun tunics and leggings and the bearded man appeared to be teaching the group a lesson. The young man's voice did not carry well through the auditorium and the audience was only able to pick up sporadic words and phrases. A confused look creased Qui-Gon's face at one point but before Obi-Wan could comment, the children stood and bowed indicating the end of the recital.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood, along with everyone else in the audience and the children glowed amid the applause. After a number of curtain calls, the performers dispersed and Headmaster Pardron turned to the Jedi master. "I hope that you enjoyed the recital, Master Jinn. The children worked very hard to create a performance that you would find interesting and appealing."

"The children did an outstanding job, Headmaster Pardron. It's obvious that they spent an inordinate amount of time and effort to create a production of this caliber." He flashed a glance at Obi-Wan with those last words then turned back to the school administrator. "Would it be possible for me to meet with some of the students? I would like the opportunity to speak with them informally if that wouldn't be too much of an imposition."

A flash of surprise crossed the headmaster's face but he quickly sought to comply with the Jedi master's wishes. "I'll have the students assemble in Arbor Hall after they change out of their recital costumes. Should be about ten minutes. Help yourselves to some refreshment and afterwards, Obi-Wan, if you would escort Master Jinn to Arbor Hall he can meet with the students."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I appreciate your effort on my behalf," Qui-Gon said. "I feel the best way to learn about a culture is through the way it cares for its children."

Obi-Wan knew the look that bloomed on his face at Qui-Gon's words could only be considered incredulous but he only allowed it to remain for a second before he exchanged it for a polite smile. "After Master Jinn gets his mug of tea, I'll take him on a quick tour of some of the facilities on the way to the lecture hall."

With that the headmaster disappeared up the stairs leading behind the stage and Obi-Wan led Qui-Gon to the refreshment tables at the back of the auditorium. He prepared a mug of tea for the Jedi master just the way he knew he liked it, placed a couple of cinna crisps on a napkin and handed both to Qui-Gon. "Is the anything else that I can get for you, Master Jinn?" he asked formally.

"Thank you, no. Get something for yourself, Obi-Wan, and you can take me on that tour," Qui-Gon answered.

After pouring a glass of juice for himself, Obi-Wan moved them away from the crowds and out into the hallway. "Any place in particular you'd like to see?" he asked when they were alone.

"You choose. Why don't you take me to some of your favorites places, share some of your favorite times with me," Qui-Gon suggested.

Obi-Wan took two steps closer, looking around to make sure no one was within earshot before he responded. "If I were to share some of my favorite times and places we'd be more likely to be touring my old dormitory room than any of my old classrooms."

What could only be classified as a leer appeared on Qui-Gon's face as he said, "From the stories I've heard, ten minutes would not be an adequate amount of time for you to give me the full tour of your old room."

Shocked into speechlessness by Qui-Gon's second suggestive comment of the day, Obi-Wan was still staring when they started down the hallway towards the academic wings. By the time they reached the archway leading to the first cluster of classrooms, he had forced himself not to even think about the teasing remark and managed to regain his focus on the task at hand. "This is the Creative Arts Department. All students are encouraged to expand their horizons by pursuing a variety of artistic endeavors. They may choose from art, music, theater, creative writing or anything else that interests them. Many of the Tion Cluster's most renowned artists initially learned their crafts at one of the academies." At Qui-Gon's raised eyebrow, he expounded. "Most pleasure workers leave the profession by the time they reach their mid-thirties to settle down and start a family. Although many leave the profession financially solvent, they usually move on to other endeavors, many shifting into the artistic professions that they pursued as hobbies during their younger days. You will most likely see more than a few people that fall into that category during the rest of today's events."

"Makes sense, I suppose, I just never considered it," Qui-Gon replied after a moment of silent contemplation. "I can't imagine someone as energetic and full of life as yourself being content to sit idle after leaving the seraglio. So what artistic skills did you master during your time here, Obi-Wan?"

"Master? None, but I've been told that I'm an adequate dancer, passable on the vi'olia and my voice teacher said I had a bit of potential," Obi-Wan replied.

"I can't imagine your efforts in anything you undertook being described as only passable, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon chided.

Cheeks coloring at the veiled compliment, Obi-Wan huffed out a quick chuckle as he answered. "You wouldn't say that if you had ever seen any of my attempts at painting. When a simple bowl of fruit is unrecognizable as such, it's evident that my talents lie in other areas than painting. Though I must admit that it was fun singing in the choral group and performing in the school musicals," he added with a wink.

"I imagine that you have a beautiful singing voice. I'll have to request a serenade from you," Qui-Gon teased.

After again checking to ensure that no one was within earshot, Obi-Wan closed the space between them, running his fingertips up the length of one long thigh as he softly challenged, "Since I only sing in the bedroom or the shower these days, getting your serenade will be dependent on me being invited into either of those locations."

Qui-Gon captured the wandering fingers but any retort he might have made was forestalled by a group of students on their way to the lecture hall.

Obi-Wan stepped back a few paces, continued down the hallway and came to a stop in front of an ornately carved wooden door. When another set of children approached from further down the hallway, he slid his fingers almost lovingly over one of the reliefs and exhaled a heavy sigh. "Looks like we'll have to forego the rest of the tour. It appears that your audience is assembling, so we should make our way over to the lecture hall."

Qui-Gon waited until the group of students passed them and then turned to study the scenes depicted in the door's carving. Each square panel portrayed a different image, ranging from a simple carving of the school icon to intricate scenes detailing teachers and students as well as scenes that appeared to be images from Raxian mythology. Directly above the door, an inscription was embossed in gilded letters in an elaborate calligraphy - Lezen Mo'et Leren. It took him a moment, but he was finally able to translate the ancient dialect of the Raxian language into basic. "To read is to learn," he whispered before turning back to face his guide. "The library, I assume."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, unable to keep the hint of longing from his voice. "It was one of my favorite places when I studied here. Any time I had a free moment, I would come to the library, find a book written by some classic author and settle myself into a comfy chair in a corner to lose myself in a tale of adventure and romance. There was just something so comforting about actually holding the book in my hands and knowing that hundreds of people before me had read the same words and found the same enjoyment in the tale." He let out a self-deprecating sigh and added, "The weight of the book and the feel of the paper in my hands, turning the pages to get to the next part, somehow make the story more real to me. I know it's silly, but reading a story from a book is just so much better than reading it from a datapad or comm-station screen."

"Not silly at all, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon assured, "or if it is, it's a silly indulgence that we both share. Since I was a small boy, I've spent as much time as possible in the Jedi Archives, reading a wide variety of ancient books. I've even managed to accumulate a small assortment of paper books, gathered from the many Republic worlds I traveled to over the years."

"How many books in your collection?" Obi-Wan asked.

"About forty. There are a few volumes of poetry and a couple of biographies but most are epic adventure tales, steeped in the legends and mythologies of the peoples who created them," Qui-Gon explained.

"I must admit that I'm feeling more than a little envious," Obi-Wan replied. "I only have three paper books. One was a gift from Master Adiana upon my graduation from the academy and two were gifts from special patrons who learned of my fascination with old tomes while I was in their service." A flash of something crossed Qui-Gon's face at Obi-Wan's mention of his other clients but it was gone so quickly Obi-Wan wondered if he had imagined it.

A wry smile twisted Qui-Gon's lips as he said, "Well, I have had substantially more years to amass my collection, Obi-Wan."

Deciding to take advantage of Qui-Gon's attempt at levity, Obi-Wan played along as he started down the hallway. "Oh yes, you are just so old. And now if you wouldn't mind getting your ancient body moving again, we should head to the lecture hall before Headmaster Pardron sends out a search party."

"To think that less than an hour ago I was praising your impeccable manners to your former teachers and now you are denigrating my age," Qui-Gon said as he followed. "Just remember, Obi-Wan, that behind the mask of Jedi serenity is a man who never allows an insult to pass unchallenged." The disappointment at not being able to tour the library was evident in both men's steps as they proceeded down the hallway.

When they reached the doorway to the lecture hall, Obi-Wan was not surprised to see that it was filled almost to capacity with students from every age group, not to mention more than a few members of the faculty. He tried to direct Qui-Gon to the podium at the front of the room but the Jedi master shook his head.

"I'd like to keep this casual. If you could find me a chair, I'll just set it right here," Qui-Gon said as he walked over to a spot at the mid-point in front of the rows of seats. As Obi-Wan headed down a few rows to find an empty chair, Qui-Gon addressed the assembled group. "I'm honored that so many of you chose to accept my invitation. I'd like to keep our conversation informal so I was thinking we could do a question and answer format."

The hands of at least half the students in the room popped up before Qui-Gon even finished his sentence and Obi-Wan set down the chair he had acquired as he said, "You may need to set some limitations or we'll be here until tomorrow, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon turned the chair so that the back of it was facing the audience and settled into it, straddling the seat and resting his forearms on the back. "As I was saying, I'd like to use a question and answer format, switching between asking and answering. And since so many of you seem to have questions, I'll start by answering one." Qui-Gon pointed to a young boy of about six in the front row, waving his hand frantically. "I guess we can start with you, young man. What is your question?"

The young boy stood up, spared a quick look at the boy sitting beside him and then looked up at Qui-Gon with a shy smile. "Could you show us your lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan looked from the boy to Qui-Gon and couldn't hold back a laugh. "I'd guess this isn't the first time you've been asked that question."

Joining in the laughter, Qui-Gon stood up, unclipped his 'saber from his belt and held it in front of him. "Nor do I expect it will be the last but at least I'm starting with an easy question." He flipped the hilt in his hand a couple of times, allowing his audience to get a good look before angling away from the group and igniting the blade. Not surprisingly, the room erupted into a chorus of oohs and aahs as he swung the glowing blade in a tight arc. The signature buzz drowned out the crowd's oohs as he twisted the blade through a series of fluid sweeps before disengaging the blade and turning back to face the group.

It took only a few seconds for the silent room to erupt into a flurry of questions. "Can it cut through durasteel? How long does it take to build? Does every Jedi build their own lightsaber? Do apprentices get to have lightsabers?"

Qui-Gon looked over the group of excited students and was unable to hide his amusement as he reminded, "I thought the agreement was that we would alternate asking and answering questions?"

Obi-Wan laughed outright as he looked from the faces of the assembly to that of the Jedi master. "You might as well just answer them now, Master Jinn, or every question for the remainder of the session will be concerning your lightsaber."

"You're probably right," Qui-Gon agreed and then moved right on to answering the students' questions. After about ten minutes of non-stop lightsaber queries, he held up his hand and said, "Okay, my turn." A few disgruntled sighs floated up from the crowd but most of the students acquiesced quite readily. "Someone tell me what you think is the best part of being enrolled at Oaakla?"

There was a delay of about thirty seconds while the students looked back and forth at each other before a young man of about fifteen raised his hand timidly and stood up. "For me, it's the people. Having the solidarity of all working towards the same goal and knowing that support is always available, from the faculty or from the other students." He glanced at the young man sitting beside him and added, "It's like living amid a mass of brothers, sisters and cousins and knowing that there's always someone who'll understand how you're feeling and help you in every way."

"Sounds like a wonderful atmosphere for learning and growing," Qui-Gon commented as the young man dropped back into his chair. With the ice broken by this first brave soul, the rest of the group became more forthcoming and the question and answer session started in earnest. The students asked some very intelligent and challenging questions about the life of the Jedi and answered Qui-Gon's queries about their lives and training with well-thought-out and informative replies.

When a little over an hour had passed and the session looked like it was nowhere near winding down, Obi-Wan moved to where Qui-Gon was seated and addressed the group. "As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, we must be leaving if Master Jinn is to keep to the schedule that Minister Ney'son has set for him."

A chorus of despondent "ahs" echoed around the room as Qui-Gon rose from his seat. "I've really enjoyed spending this time talking with all of you. If my schedule allows and Headmaster Pardron is agreeable, I'll try to return for another visit before I leave Raxus."

The assembled students rose from their chairs as one at Qui-Gon's words and broke into enthusiastic applause. Qui-Gon dipped into a formal bow before the group, a smile curling his lips as he rose. "May the Force be with you," he added as his words of goodbye and followed Obi-Wan out of the room.

A few more goodbyes were spoken to the people they passed on the way back to where the ground transport was parked. No one was waiting for them at the vehicle but Obi-Wan was pleased to see that the small cold box he had requested from the kitchen was neatly secured behind the driver's seat. The two of them settled into the transport without a word and Obi-Wan had the vehicle started and heading down the driveway in a flash. As they passed under the canopy of tree branches that shaded the drive, Obi-Wan turned to his companion. "Well?" He left the question open-ended, allowing Qui-Gon the freedom to take it where he would.

"I must admit I was very impressed. The facility is state of the art, the curriculum well-balanced and challenging and the faculty appears to be devoted to the students," Qui-Gon said. "The students appear well-rounded, content and seem to place as much import on the needs of their fellow students as they do their own."

"Does that surprise you?" Obi-Wan asked as he steered the transport onto the main road.

Clearing his throat in a way that hinted at embarrassment, Qui-Gon replied, "Honestly, yes. In my experience most people involved in the pleasure worker profession, either as courtesans or as their instructors, tend to have a very self-absorbed view of things and look only to their own needs, wants or profits. Today's excursion and your company have shown me that there is another side to this profession, at least in the Tion Cluster." He waited until Obi-Wan had glanced over at him before adding, "The result you achieved with the young ones on their performance was amazing. Maybe you should consider expanding into the teaching realm when your tenure as an active courtesan ends."

Taken aback by the wave of sadness at the thought of a future without Qui-Gon that washed through him, Obi-Wan struggled to keep his tone light. "Anyone at the academy who had me as a student would shudder to hear you propose such a thing. I probably spent more time on kitchen duty and short privileges than any of my yearmates."

"Their attempt to quell your mischievous side?" Qui-Gon countered with a smirk.

"In which they failed terribly, as you've seen over the past cycle," Obi-Wan chuckled in reply.

"Wouldn't have you any other way," Qui-Gon said very softly before deftly changing the subject. "Do we still have time for our detour into the countryside?"

Not certain if Qui-Gon even realized that he had spoken the comment aloud, Obi-Wan answered only the second portion. "We have about two hours until we have to be at the theater. The drive to Lake Ponleni will only take about ten minutes from here, and even allowing for the time to drive back we'll have a little more than an hour."

Conversation became sporadic as Obi-Wan concentrated on driving and Qui-Gon took in the scenery. A few times, Obi-Wan pointed out upcoming sights or Qui-Gon asked about something they drove by but most of the time passed in a companionable silence. Obi-Wan slowed the vehicle as they crossed the Manyenti Plains to allow Qui-Gon an unimpeded view but they did not stop. When they approached the apex of the mountain range, Obi-Wan directed Qui-Gon to focus off to the left. "The waterfall will come into view as soon as we pass the mountaintop and with the sun at its midday peak the view should be spectacular." The transport made the steep climb easily and in barely a minute they were clearing the ridge.

Spectacular seemed too weak a description for the sight that greeted them. Beginning in a chasm about one hundred and twenty meters up the mountain face, a torrent of water poured along the rocks into the lake below. The force of the water threw spray thirty meters into the air, causing blankets of deep green moss to grow along the mountain walls. The sea of churning white foam was impressive on its own but as Obi-Wan maneuvered the transport down towards the basin, the deep blue lake that came into view was a sight worth the trip all on its own. Bordered by a small sand beach on one side and the rocks of the mountain on the others, it was a natural wonder that definitely deserved the title.

Obi-Wan set the transport in an open area about two hundred meters from the sandy point and turned to his companion. "So, Master Jinn, does the area fulfill your expectations?"

"It's breathtaking," Qui-Gon replied, eyes darting over the scenery before him. "I've traveled to many worlds and seen many sights in my years of service to the Jedi, but rarely have I had the pleasure of seeing something so truly magnificent. Thank you for suggesting it, Obi-Wan. It's well worth foregoing a meal for," he added as he disembarked from the transport.

Opening his door, Obi-Wan reached behind the seat and pulled out the small cold unit before moving to the Jedi's side. "Luckily, all my hours of kitchen duty left me with friends in low places so you won't have to go hungry. Hopefully, they remembered to pack a blanket."

The needed blanket was sealed in a cryovac and in only a few minutes the two men were seated on it at the edge of the beach, food spread out around them. Qui-Gon had taken off his cloak and boots before settling onto the blanket and Obi-Wan had gone one step further, stripping out of everything but his leggings to feel the heat of the sun on his skin. "This feels wonderful," he said as he stretched sinuously. He reached over and tugged at Qui-Gon's tunics. "You should take these off. When was the last time your skin had the pleasure of feeling the sun's warmth over it? He tugged a little harder and added, "We could even go for a swim after our meal. That is unless the big strong Jedi Master is afraid of cold water."

"Is that a challenge, Ser Kenobi?" Qui-Gon asked as he unbuckled his belt.

"It is whatever you wish it to be, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied as he opened the container of cut vegetables. "I aim to please and live to serve."

A bark of laughter came from Qui-Gon as he finished removing his tunics. "You must've been a handful, Obi-Wan. How many teachers retired during your tenure at 'Akla Alley'?"

"None... but a few did put me on their list of 'students not allowed to enroll' for their classes after having me once." Obi-Wan passed the container of vegetables to Qui-Gon before opening another one. "Deep fried pouline. I see Balaret hasn't forgotten me, even after all these years."

"I don't think there is anyone who could forget you after spending time in your presence, Obi-Wan." As Qui-Gon reached in for a strip of pouline, their hands touched and Obi-Wan thought he felt a surge of regret flow from the other man before it vanished. He filed it away for future reference as they began to eat, the tasty food precluding any further conversation.

When Obi-Wan had repacked everything save for the tea mug that Qui-Gon was still drinking from, he rose from the blanket and casually stripped off his leggings. "Still game for that swim, Master Jinn? Last one in..." The sentence trailed off as he sprinted down to the water's edge and stuck his foot it. "Even colder than I remember," he whined as he pulled his foot back. He started to take a step backwards but was stopped by the solid mass of Jedi who had snuck up behind him.

"Going somewhere, Obi-Wan?" the now naked Qui-Gon asked.

A shiver that he couldn't fully blame on the cold passed through Obi-Wan as he replied, "Maybe we should pass on swimming and just soak up the sun until it's time to leave."

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon replied as he waded calmly into the water.

Obi-Wan had actually made it three steps back towards the blanket, when his feet broke contact with the surface of the sand and he started moving forward involuntarily. "Hey, no fair." When this got no reply, his voice got louder. "Qui-Gon, cut it out."

Qui-Gon walked slowly forward as if he had nothing to do with the fact that Obi-Wan was now floating a half-meter above the water. Again Obi-Wan pleaded, "Put me down." This time he got a chuckled, "Oh, I fully intend to," in reply as he moved forward as if gliding on the air itself. He looked down to see that he was now even with the Jedi master, who was standing in the water up to his shoulders, even as Obi-Wan continued his involuntary trek forward. He floated onward as he watched Qui-Gon submerge fully, emerging from the lake like some god of ages old, shaking the water from his long hair as he rose.

His pleas for mercy going unanswered, Obi-Wan drifted into the center of the lake, now hovering about three meters from the surface of the lake. "You'd better hold your breath, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called out as he strode from the water, heading back for the blanket. Obi-Wan barely even had time to do that before he was plummeting towards the water, gravity taking hold as the cushion of the Force dropped away from him.

Surfacing from the water spewing a streak of expletives that would have made a Hutt blush, Obi-Wan glanced towards the beach just in time to catch a glimpse of Qui-Gon's naked ass before the Jedi master settled onto the blanket. The sight sent a surge of lust through him, in spite of his anger and the cold water, and he decided to use the moment to his advantage. He forced himself to swim slowly in spite of his discomfort, rising to his feet as soon as the water was shallow enough for him to stand. He walked out of the water at the same pace, fully aware that Qui-Gon's eyes were following his every movement without seeming to spare him another glance. He added a swagger to his step as the water slipped below his midsection, finally looking up to meet Qui-Gon's gaze as the water settled around his knees. The heat pooled in those deep blue orbs ignited a matching blaze inside him and he decided that this time he wouldn't let the Jedi master back away from what they both obviously wanted.

Putting every lesson in seduction he had ever learned into play, Obi-Wan exited the water like a felinoid stalking its mate. "Like what you see?" he called out, as he sluiced water from his body with slow sweeps of his palms. Like a fawnell caught in a speeder's headlights, Qui-Gon continued to stare at him as he moved closer and Obi-Wan could feel his penis hardening at the attention. As he approached the blanket he could see the penis between Qui-Gon's legs firming as well, and knew he had to act quickly before the moment was lost. He sprinted the rest of the way to the blanket and covered the body reclining there with his. He dropped a kiss on one bearded cheek as he rocked his hips. His lips moved to hover millimeters above Qui-Gon's as he whispered, "Looks like part of you was definitely enjoying the view."

Qui-Gon returned the kiss for a few seconds before he seemed to gather his resolve and pushed on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "No, we can't do this."

Obi-Wan locked his ankles around Qui-Gon's knees, intertwining them in such a way that Qui-Gon would not be able to pull away without hurting him and argued, "Why not? We're both consenting adults and both obviously want it," he murmured, swiveling his hips so that their erections bumped together.

Both hands digging into Obi-Wan's hips to still his movements, Qui-Gon growled, "I will not be intimate with someone who is doing so only out of duty."

That comment cut through Obi-Wan's haze of arousal like a knife through pudding and he looked at Qui-Gon incredulously. "What in Verano's name are you going on about?

A gulped breath and Qui-Gon spelled things out, the way he saw them. "You were assigned to me, Obi-Wan, and that assignment requires that you provide sex, whether you want to or not."

"Do you think I'd still be pursuing you after all your polite and not so polite refusals just in the name of duty?" Obi-Wan shot back. "Fantasizing about what it would be like to taste every inch of your skin, to pleasure you until you're begging for release, to have you buried deep inside me? I may be a pleasure worker but I'm not a masochist."

Disbelief and desire warred for dominance in Qui-Gon's expression at that revelation and Obi-Wan couldn't decide whether to smack him or kiss him for being such an idiot. "For all that you Jedi are supposed to be intelligent and empathic, you are a first class idiot, Qui-Gon Jinn." He pressed a finger to the center of the Jedi master's chest, punctuating each comment with a hard poke. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you. I want _you_ , I desire _you,_ I could even go so far as to say that I need _you_. My continued effort to seduce you has absolutely nothing to do with duty or the desire for sex."

"But you're a courtesan, have been trained as one since early childhood," Qui-Gon argued. "Sublimating your desires to your duty is just as ingrained in you as it is for me as a Jedi."

"I may be a courtesan by training but I am first and foremost an intelligent and independent being," Obi-Wan replied. "I've never been one to stand on formality when I haven't clicked with one or more of my assignments, either on my side or theirs. And I've never lacked for willing partners."

"I wish I could be sure," Qui-Gon said as he ran his fingers down the braid that signified Obi-Wan's profession.

Pressing a soft kiss to the lips parted in confusion, Obi-Wan reassured, "I'm sure." Another soft kiss and he continued, "Tell me that you don't feel any desire for me, any attraction to me, and I'll back off and never mention this again." A third kiss and the last words were whispered against the still-parted lips. "Tell me what you want, Qui-Gon."

"You. More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life," Qui-Gon replied. "But..." The addendum to that revelation was swallowed as Obi-Wan kissed him again. There was nothing soft or gentle about this kiss, a melding of lips that was as much about a cycle of frustration as it was about the desire they were feeling at the moment.

Obi-Wan slipped his tongue through the lips beneath his as he deepened the kiss, exploring and tasting until no part of Qui-Gon's mouth was left untouched. He gulped a quick breath of air before sucking the lower lip between his, nipping at the tender flesh until it was red and swollen. As they kissed Obi-Wan rubbed against Qui-Gon, rocking his hips in a motion that pressed his penis into Qui-Gon's stomach and Qui-Gon's equally hard penis into his groin.

Any hint of Qui-Gon's earlier hesitation disappeared and he dove into the kiss, taking his turn at tasting and exploring. One large hand slid down to cup Obi-Wan's ass, pressing him down as Qui-Gon arched his hips to meet his thrusts.

The kiss deepened and as their movements became more erratic, it was evident that both of them were nearing the point of no return. Although part of Obi-Wan wanted more than a quick release, a cycle of denial and the feel of Qui-Gon writhing beneath him had him too wrapped up in the pleasure spiraling through him to pull back. He pressed down into the sweat-slicked skin of Qui-Gon's abdomen to increase the friction and barely managed a half dozen more strokes before his semen added to the wetness between them. His cry of release was swallowed into the kiss and the shudders of his orgasm had not even started to abate when Qui-Gon arched hard into him. A muffled moan vibrated against his lips as spurts of semen coated his groin.

They lay together in a sweaty tangle of limbs as they recovered from their orgasms and Obi-Wan was the first to regain the ability to speak. "Wow," he breathed as he rolled onto the blanket. "Been years since I've come that fast. Jedi magic?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not likely. So what's my excuse?" Qui-Gon teased in return.

"My ego would like to think it's my amazing sensuality and copious charm," Obi-Wan replied. "But in reality it's most likely from a cycle of sexual denial and frustration."

Fingertips dragged gently over Obi-Wan's flank as Qui-Gon admitted, "I wouldn't dismiss the power of your charms quite so easily, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan propped himself on one elbow and smiled sensually at the man lying beside him. "Would've been nice if you'd succumbed to my charms a little sooner." He trailed a fingertip through the sticky mess coating Qui-Gon's stomach until his finger came to rest at the tip of the quiescent penis. "We'll just have to find a way to make up for all that lost time."

"I'm still not sure about ..." Qui-Gon started but Obi-Wan's hand covered his mouth before he could get the full sentence out.

"I don't want to hear it," Obi-Wan rebuked. "If you're not willing to accede only because of the desire and feelings growing between us then look to the Force. I may not be as proficient as a Jedi Master in reading the currents and eddies of the Force, but since most of my instructors were Force sensitive to some degree, I have been trained in meditation techniques. Whenever I have an important decision to make, I spend time in solitude, quieting my mind and listening to the Force to help me choose the correct path. The Force is telling me that a relationship between us is meant to be and is even hinting at a connection that could evolve into more and extend beyond the duration of your mission here." The anger had drained from Obi-Wan's eyes but the fierce determination he was feeling still shone through. "Do not deny us the possibility of something more just from stubbornness or out of a misplaced sense of obligation, Qui-Gon."

"There's more to it than that and you know it, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his voice holding a hint of disappointment. "But now is not the time for this discussion. We must leave in the next few minutes if we're going to make it back for the afternoon theater performance and I, for one, need another quick dip in the lake to clean off before I dress."

Grasping onto Qui-Gon's arm before he could rise from the blanket, Obi-Wan replied firmly, "I realize that our duties must come first but I fear that if we don't address these issues soon you'll go back to sublimating your personal preferences under the cloak of duty. I ask for your word that we will continue this discussion as soon as feasible and that our discussion will address not only the issues that you see as impediments to a relationship but that you will also give equal weight to the feelings growing between us."

"Proving to me once again that you'd have made a fine negotiator in another life, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon admitted with a ghost of a smile. "Tomorrow has been scheduled as a rest day to allow everyone to recover from the celebrations for Solsticio de Verano. You have my oath that we will finish this conversation tomorrow and I will enter into it open to any and all possibilities."

Obi-Wan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Qui-Gon's lips. "I couldn't ask for more." He released his grip on Qui-Gon's arm and rose to his feet. "And I agree that a quick clean-up is in order." The twinkle of humor returned to his eyes. "Not that anyone would give us a second glance if they caught the lingering scent from the residue of our recent passion but I, for two, would prefer not to spend the afternoon with my pubic hairs stuck to my skin."

"You are ever the pragmatist, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon teased as he rose to his feet. A light swat landed on Obi-Wan's ass as Qui-Gon moved past him towards the water. "Now get moving. As much as I enjoyed Force-lifting you into the water, we don't have time for that now."

"I expect it's more laziness than a lack of time and that's the last thing I would have expected from a Jedi Master," Obi-Wan shot back as he joined Qui-Gon in the lake. He watched some water dripping down the broad chest, fighting a surge of lust that had him wanting to lap it up with his tongue. He dove down, using his hands to remove the sticky residue from their lovemaking. When he surfaced, Qui-Gon was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Qui-Gon replied.

But the look of desire in Qui-Gon's eyes as he turned away to clean himself off told Obi-Wan that it was definitely something and he planned to take full advantage of that something during their conversation.

It took only a few minutes for them to get cleaned up, dressed and back in the ground transport. As he drove them back to the capitol, Obi-Wan honored Qui-Gon's request and kept the conversation away from what had just occurred between them. He reviewed the schedule for the rest of the day, explaining what would take place during the remaining activities. He gave Qui-Gon details of when he would be expected to participate in the festivities and when he would be able to just observe. Qui-Gon brought up the issue of the costumes for tonight's banquet but, much to Obi-Wan's relief, it was just as he was bringing the transport to a stop in front of the theater.

A liveried footman opened the passenger door as soon as the vehicle came to a stop, forestalling any further attempt at conversation. By the time Obi-Wan exited the transport and joined the Jedi master at the entrance to the theater, Qui-Gon was exchanging pleasantries with a group of people from the treaty negotiations. He stood at the edge of the group until the signal that it was five minutes to curtain echoed through the doorway. As the group began entering the building, Obi-Wan moved to Qui-Gon's side without thought. A theater usher appeared just as they reached the bottom of the stairway and they were escorted into the private box at the left edge of the stage. Obi-Wan stood back as the usher directed Qui-Gon into the center seat in the first row but shifted to the Jedi master's side when Qui-Gon called his name softly.

Qui-Gon pointed to the seat beside him. Obi-Wan, noticing another group of people being escorted into the box, leaned forward and said softly, "The other dignitaries will be expecting to take the remaining seats in this row. I will take a seat in the back row."

"I will join you, then," Qui-Gon replied but before he could rise from his seat, Obi-Wan pressed down on his shoulder.

"It would be an insult for you to relinquish the seat of honor," Obi-Wan whispered a bit harshly.

"Well then, you'd better take the seat beside me if you don't want my lack of protocol to cause an incident," Qui-Gon replied in the same whispered tone.

His eyes widened in surprise and he gave a brief thought to arguing but the determined look in Qui-Gon's eyes told Obi-Wan that it would be an argument he would lose. He settled into the cushioned seat with a barely contained sigh, imagining the flak he would take when word of this got out. But much to his amazement, Qui-Gon's unorthodox decision to keep his assigned companion by his side was duplicated by the lead delegates from Quermia, Raxus and Toola. As the box's remaining patrons entered, a quick glance at the seating arrangements had them following suit, until each row of the box was occupied in that pattern.

As soon as Minister Ney'son and his entourage were seated in the box at the right edge of the stage, the lights dimmed and all conversation in the theater ceased. The first notes of the orchestra echoed through the theater and the curtain slowly rose to begin the celebratory performance of the traditional Veraniet.

  


* * *

The repertory company's performance of the Veraniet was up to the expected superlative standards and groups of people mulled within the theater lobby to discuss it. It seemed that everyone wanted to know Qui-Gon's opinion of the presentation, including the production's director and its lead artists who had joined their conversation a few moments ago. A large group had surrounded the Jedi master and Obi-Wan was having difficulty breaching the ring of people.

Finally the delegate nearest Qui-Gon stepped back to speak with one of his aides and Obi-Wan used the opportunity to get to Qui-Gon's side. When Qui-Gon turned to look at him, he reminded, "We only have about an hour before the art exhibit closes."

Qui-Gon nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to the repertory company members. "I am honored to have witnessed the beauty of your festival performance. Thank you for sharing your talents with us on such a momentous occasion." To the others gathered around he added, "I look forward to continuing our discussion at this evening's banquet, but for now I must take my leave."

Everyone accepted Qui-Gon's goodbye with polite words or nods and within a few minutes, Obi-Wan had them back in the transport and on their way. Since time was at a premium, he took a direct route.

As he drove, Obi-Wan asked the question that had been on his mind since taking his seat at the theater. "How could you be certain that the other delegates would follow your lead with the seating arrangements?"

"Certain, no. Relatively confident, yes," Qui-Gon answered cryptically. When Obi-Wan gave him a disbelieving look, he expounded. "It was a calculated risk but one where I was fairly sure that the others would follow my example. There was no way for them to know whether I had cleared the deviation from protocol with Minister Ney'son and none of them wanted to risk doing anything that could be construed as a diplomatic faux pas."

"Seems like it was a rather large chance to take just so that I could sit beside you," Obi-Wan replied.

"As enjoyable as it was having you at my side, Obi-Wan, my reason for initiating the revision to the seating arrangements was a little less self-serving," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "Although today is a scheduled day away from the negotiations, any conversation that might have occurred between myself and any or all of the delegates could have been misconstrued as favoritism or collusion."

Realization dawned and Obi-Wan couldn't quite hide his smile as he worked through the thought. "So you manipulated the seating so that no two delegates were seated next to each other. I knew that it was more than your rugged good looks that made you the Supreme Chancellor's top negotiator."

Qui-Gon's smile broadened but before he could come up with any sort of reply to that statement, Obi-Wan had pulled the transport up to the front of the art museum and duty had to once again take precedence.

They entered the building together and the gallery's director was beside them almost instantly. Obi-Wan stepped back and the director ushered Qui-Gon into the exhibit room. It took only a few seconds before the first artist was at the Jedi master's side, explaining the significance of his sculpture relative to the Solsticio de Verano celebration. The pattern continued as they toured the room, with each artist coming forward to describe the element of the cultural festival that his or her work represented.

Obi-Wan hung back, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, as the small group moved from work to work. He allowed the artists' voices to wash over him, the descriptions of their works both new and familiar. Although this was the first year he was able to attend the traditional exhibit, he had studied the various artistic representations of the Verano for years. Seeing both the new and repeat artwork firsthand and hearing the artists' personal connections to the pieces they had created was bringing the cultural history that he had learned during his years at Oaakla to life.

Obi-Wan was totally enthralled by the information being relayed and the hour flew by. He found it hard to quell his disappointment when the exhibit director announced that it was closing time. Qui-Gon was as gracious as ever when he took his leave of the director and the exhibition's participants and all were left feeling they had played a significant role in Qui-Gon's appreciation of the event.

They made their way back to the parked transport in silence, Qui-Gon finally speaking when Obi-Wan turned onto the main boulevard. "It speaks to a highly developed and people-oriented culture when fete days are as much a time of learning as they are a time of celebration and pleasure."

Swallowing his initial flippant comment, Obi-Wan glanced over and responded politely, "More can be taught in a few hours wrapped in the guise of recreation than in weeks of sitting in a classroom."

The amused expression in Qui-Gon's eyes told Obi-Wan he hadn't hidden his original opinion quite as well as he thought he had, but he continued as if the look had gone unnoticed. "Many times what is revealed to outsiders in the political arena conceals more about a society than it reveals."

A self-deprecating chuckle filled the vehicle as Qui-Gon answered, "Something I should not have to be reminded of. Today's events will have me leaving Raxus with a much better understanding of the Tion Cluster's populace and customs than I could have achieved from months of scholarly research."

A smirk appeared as Obi-Wan gave voice to his original thought. "If you hadn't been so mulish and obstinate about not availing yourself of my considerable talents this past lunar cycle, you would already be well on your way to solid understanding of the Tion Cluster's way of life."

"Well, I've never been one to take the easy path," Qui-Gon replied.

This time it was Obi-Wan's turn to laugh. "I would like to have known you in your youth. You must have been as much of a challenge to your master as I was to my teachers."

His lips twisting into a wry smile, Qui-Gon added, "And if you were to query the Council today, they would say that my talent for presenting a challenge has not diminished one bit."

"That is an opinion that I would most definitely have to agree with." The smile morphed into a leer and Obi-Wan's voice dropped an octave. "Maybe this is the result of relying too heavily on scholarly research and not availing yourself of the opportunity to learn from practical experience." One hand fell away from the control yoke and drifted slowly up a linen-covered thigh. "It would be my honor and pleasure to do whatever is needed to insure that you become intimately familiar with all of Raxus' diverse practices and customs."

Unable to fully hide his answering smile, Qui-Gon captured the wandering hand and moved it back to the control yoke. "As enlightening and pleasurable as those instructions would be, I fear that they would require much more time than the breaks between the negotiation sessions will allow."

"We shall just have to strive to make up in quality what we lack in quantity, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk that belied the formal words. "I have been told that flexibility and ingenuity are two of my strongest skills."

Qui-Gon was saved from coming up with a witty reply as Obi-Wan pulled the transport in front of the residence. Changing the subject, he asked, "How much time do we have before we must leave for the banquet?"

"About forty minutes. Just enough time to shower and change into our attire," Obi-Wan replied, getting out of the vehicle. As the doorman opened the door for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan handed the transport's key card to the attendant and then walked over to join the Jedi master. They walked into the building and, when they entered the lift unaccompanied, he decided to push a little. "Though if we forgo our showers, we could use the time for you to begin to test the extent of my ingenuity."

Qui-Gon treated him to a heated look even as he shook his head in negation. "Our next attempt at intimacy, if it occurs at all, will allow time enough for a leisurely encounter and not be a hurried fumbling to a quick release."

Hiding his surprise at the words, Obi-Wan bowed politely. "As you wish, Qui-Gon."

As they exited the lift, Obi-Wan's step was lighter, buoyed by the fact that Qui-Gon had actually admitted to considering the circumstances of their next encounter. He allowed himself a moment to revel in the optimistic feeling as they entered the suite before setting his personal desires aside and once again focusing on his duty. He picked up the clothing bags that had been delivered that morning and draped them over his arm. "If you'd like to take the first turn in the refresher, I'll set out your clothing for you."

A flash of rebellion shone in the blue eyes but it was quickly quelled. "Thank you," drifted back to him before Qui-Gon disappeared into his bedroom.

Stunned by his sudden acquiescence, Obi-Wan stood in the common room contemplating this change of behavior. In his experience as a courtesan, he had never met a person with such a complex and multi-faceted personality as Qui-Gon Jinn. He fought against things that he should accept without question and accepted things that most people would balk at. Did he have even the slightest chance of getting past the man's barriers to move them in the direction the Force was pointing?

Obi-Wan was unsure of how much time had passed when the sound of the shower starting pulled him from his reverie. Shaking off his pessimistic thoughts, he tossed his costume bag on his sleep couch. He stripped down to his smallclothes, set out his things for after his shower and headed into the master bedroom to tend to his duties.

It took only a few minutes to lay out the clothing from the bag and to get undergarments from the dresser. He was getting Qui-Gon's black dress boots from the closet when the shower stopped. Obi-Wan turned back just as Qui-Gon came into the room, one towel wrapped around the lean hips and the other draped over his shoulders. He fought the wave of desire that washed through him at the sight and pointed in the direction of the bed as he walked past him.

"Everything is set out for you. The items are pretty self-explanatory but I can help after my shower if you need any assistance."

"No sheer or glittery fabrics, I hope," Qui-Gon asked casting a suspicious glance towards the clothing in question.

"Nothing that will threaten your dignity, Master Jinn." A slight smile graced Obi-Wan's lips as he added, "And I even laid out smallclothes for you. I didn't think that you'd want to adopt the traditional manner and forego undergarments." Deciding that retreat would be the better part of valor, he slipped into the refresher before Qui-Gon could reply.

When Obi-Wan emerged from the refresher with his own towel wrapped around his waist, Qui-Gon was dressed in a long-sleeved linen tunic and holding what appeared to be a length of plaid fabric. "I see you figured out how to put on the leine."

"Leine?" Qui-Gon repeated.

"The shirt. It's the first layer of the traditional dress of Raxian Highland warriors," Obi-Wan explained.

Qui-Gon glanced over at the items still on the bed. "The warriors wore skirts?"

"It's not a skirt, it's a kilt," Obi-Wan countered. He walked over and picked up the kilt from the bed. "The clan chiefs adopted this mode of dress for their warriors on the northern continent over fifteen hundred years ago. Many of the pieces have been modified since then but to this day the kilt remains part of the formal dress for men in the northern sectors of Raxus."

Holding up the multi-hued fabric in his hands, Qui-Gon asked," And this?"

"That is called a brat and it drapes over your upper body and fastens at the shoulder," Obi-Wan explained. "Each clan chose a specific pattern of colors, called a tartan, to represent it. Originally, the kilt and the brat were all one length of fabric that was hand-pleated before part was wrapped around the waist while the rest was draped over the upper body."

A frown of confusion appeared on Qui-Gon's face. "How did they manage to dress?"

"The belt was placed on the ground and the center section of the wool was pleated over it. The man would lie down on the fabric and belt it around his waist before standing up and securing the rest," Obi-Wan said.

"Sounds complicated," Qui-Gon replied, looking at the fabric he was holding.

"It was," Obi-Wan agreed as he took the length of wool from Qui-Gon's hands and placed it back on the bed. "Though I would expect that a person would have gotten good at it quickly, just out of self preservation. The northern mountains aren't known for temperate weather. Now, the brat goes on last." Nodding his head toward the smallclothes still lying on the bed, he added, "You planning to wear those?"

"You said that they are not normally worn," Qui-Gon replied.

"Traditionally, the leine is the only thing worn under either version of the kilt, " Obi-Wan said with a smile. "But since the Jedi are so straitlaced, I'm certain no one would take offense if you felt more comfortable foregoing that tradition."

"Only this morning, you were lecturing me on the importance of following Raxian customs for tonight's festivities," Qui-Gon retorted, with a smile of his own. "I see no reason to ignore that advice, especially for something as inconsequential as undergarments."

"As you say, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied, picking up the kilt. Without another word, he wrapped the pleated fabric around Qui-Gon's waist. He secured the fastenings, then directed Qui-Gon to sit on the bed and handed him the long socks.

Qui-Gon pulled them on without question but looked up at Obi-Wan when the socks went past his knees. "After you put your boots on, the tops will be rolled down over the garter flashes." Obi-Wan picked up a small dagger nestled among some other accessories. "When you are fully dressed, the Sgian Dubh will be tucked into the top of your right sock with only the pommel visible. Normally a sword would hang from the ring on the belt but, since one was not included with the clothing, I presume that Minister Ney'son intentionally omitted it so that you could hang your lightsaber in its place."

Qui-Gon pulled on his boots without further comment and Obi-Wan knelt on the floor to secure the garter flashes and adjust the tops of the socks. A surge of desire washed through him at the thought of the other things he could be doing from this position. Fighting his body's reaction to those thoughts, he picked up an ornate silver pin from the bed and motioned Qui-Gon to stand. He gathered the edges of the kilt where they overlapped in the front and worked the pin through the layers of fabric. "Wouldn't want you to inadvertently reveal your assets to the masses."

"Yes, I'm sure that would scandalize the people of Raxus," Qui-Gon quipped.

"No, but it would make people more jealous of me than they already are," Obi-Wan chuckled in reply. He picked up the wider of the two belts on the bed, placed it around Qui-Gon's waist and fastened the silver buckle in the front. He repeated the motions with the thinner belt and then hung a small leather pouch from the short chains on the belt to sit directly below the buckle. As he did this, he explained, "The Sporran is mostly decorative in modern times but was originally more functional. It held supplies - coins, shot, powder and the like - and hung from the right side or back to prevent it from getting in the way during a battle."

Picking up the only item remaining on the bed, Obi-Wan arranged the length of fabric around Qui-Gon's upper body, attaching the ends together at his right shoulder with a larger version of the pin that fastened the front of his kilt. "The wool is thin enough that you shouldn't find it too uncomfortable for the length of tonight's festivities. The original brats were woven from much heavier fibers to provide protection from the elements."

"Your ancestors were very practical," Qui-Gon replied as he removed his lightsaber from his own belt and clipped it to the one he now wore. "Their clothing provided freedom of movement while also providing warmth."

Obi-Wan couldn't resist one more tease. "Not to mention easy access," he purred as he slipped one hand under the kilt and caressed the muscular thigh. The blue eyes looking down at him darkened with lust and the slight shudder that went through the large frame thrilled him. He pulled his hand away after a few more seconds, allowing the moment to fade away without further comment. He tucked the small dagger into the top of Qui-Gon's sock to complete the costume and headed back towards the common room. "I'll tend to your hair after I get dressed if that's acceptable."

"My hair?" Qui-Gon repeated as he followed Obi-Wan to where his clothing was laid out.

Obi-Wan tossed the towel still wrapped around his hips to the floor, pulled his leine over his head and picked up the shorter black kilt that lay on his sleep cot. "The clan chieftains secured the front of their hair back with three small braids on each side that were fastened in a clasp above the nape of their neck. And since your tartan is in the traditional colors of the Lord Ly'on of Aierms, the chief Herald of the Raxian Highlands, the customary hairstyle would be appropriate."

Qui-Gon glanced from the multi-colored fabric of his kilt to the darker fabric of Obi-Wan's and asked, "Why isn't your kilt the same fabric as mine, and why are the collar and cuffs of your leine plain while mine have this knotted pattern of colored thread embroidered along the edges?"

"My ancestors are from Clan McGrey'gor and it would be inappropriate for me to wear another clan's tartan in my kilt," Obi-Wan explained. "A solid color kilt was worn by those pledging allegiance and serving the leader of another Highland Clan. The embroidery on your leine is a sign of your honorary status as chieftain."

Obi-Wan continued to dress with the ease of one very familiar with the items he wore, pulling on socks and boots and securing the garter flashes before putting on his own belt and sporran. He pinned his kilt, tucked his dagger in his sock and attached a short sword to his belt before picking up the length of plaid fabric from the cot. "Squires and pages accompanying the regiments into battle dressed in solid kilts but wore brats woven from a variation of the colors in the Chieftain's tartan. The pattern and colors of a man's brat were the only visible sign of what side he fought on during a battle." He wrapped and attached the brat in a quick movement and then picked up his brush and a silver hair clasp and motioned for Qui-Gon to sit down.

"Is that what we are meant to represent for tonight's activities? A Clan Chieftain and his squire?" Qui-Gon asked as he sat down.

"A fitting choice, don't you think?" Obi-Wan answered as he separated the hair at Qui-Gon's temples. "A thousand years ago that would have been my role - to provide any and 'all' assistance that my Liege required."

The emphasis that he placed on the word 'all' wasn't missed by Qui-Gon. "I don't think 'all' involved the same things a thousand years ago as is expected from you in your current role."

"Well, you would be wrong in that assumption, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said as he continued to braid Qui-Gon's hair. "The legend of the relationship between Lord Ly'on and his squire has inspired countless epic poems and romantic ballads. They were said to have shared a soul and when Lord Ly'on was injured on the battlefield, his squire shielded him with his own body to prevent the enemy from doing him further injury. Their relationship was so well-known and accepted that Ly'on's men burnt them on a joint pyre when the battle was finally won."

Obi-Wan clipped the six braided sections to a portion of hair at the back of Qui-Gon's head and then turned. "Just give me a moment to take care of my hair and we can be off." Brush still in hand, he headed into the fresher, returning a few minutes later with his hair plaited into a single tight braid against his neck. Only the thin braid that marked his occupation hung free, green and blue threads in the colors of Qui-Gon's kilt woven amid the reddish strands.

Obi-Wan came out of the refresher to see Qui-Gon standing at the transparisteel looking out at the setting sun. With him dressed in the traditional garments, it took very little for Obi-Wan to envision the man commanding an army against the clan's invaders. Walking over to join him, he said, "We look like we just stepped off the pages of a history tome." Going to one knee, he looked up at Qui-Gon with a slight smile. "At your service, my Liege."

Tugging on the braid that hung over Obi-Wan's shoulder, Qui-Gon pulled him to his feet. "Any service will have to wait for later," he said dryly.

Shaking his head in amusement at the offhanded comment, Obi-Wan replied, "I'll keep that in mind. Would you like me to call down for a transport?" He saw the Jedi master look outside longingly and amended his question. "Or would you prefer to walk? The cultural pavilion where tonight's activities are taking place is only about a kilometer from here. We have more than enough time to walk and still arrive on schedule."

"I'd rather walk if you don't mind," Qui-Gon answered. "I expect it will be well into the early hours of morning before we are once again in the open air."

Moving to the door and holding it open, Obi-Wan bowed lavishly. "After you, my Liege."

Pinning Obi-Wan with a glare, Qui-Gon walked slowly towards him. "Is this how the evening is going to be?"

"Tonight's festivities are all about celebrating the times of yore and embracing the accomplishments of our forefathers. Inhabiting the character each person is meant to portray is just part of that process," Obi-Wan explained.

"And how would the Lord of the Clan address his squire?" Qui-Gon asked as he walked through the doorway.

"By name if he was speaking to the squire and as his squire if he was speaking of him to another noble," Obi-Wan said. "Though I'm certain that over the years, squires have been called all manner of names from demeaning to endearing. Your choice, my Liege."

Qui-Gon started down the hallway without waiting, his muttered, "It's going to be a long night" just loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear. Obi-Wan followed him, fighting to keep a smile from his face.

Qui-Gon was silent as they made their way towards the pavilion, obviously enjoying the crisp evening air. People on the streets turned to look at them as they walked, most recognizing the Jedi master who had been living in the city for the past lunar cycle. Polite nods and quiet good-days were directed towards him and Qui-Gon met those overtures with smiles and words of greeting. Obi-Wan could sense lust aimed at both of them from some of the people they passed. He even felt some jealousy coming from those who identified his role but courtesans were so well respected in their culture that he felt no real malice coming from anyone.

As they neared the pavilion, the crowds on the street thickened and Obi-Wan started to recognize people from the negotiations. A few people stopped and offered greetings to Qui-Gon but most were intent on getting into the building before the festivities began. They reached the ornately decorated archway that opened into the courtyard and were directed through by the uniformed attendant.

Minister Ney'son came forward as soon as they breached the archway. "Master Jinn, welcome to the Bacchanalia, the culminating event of this year's Solsticio de Verano celebration." He looked at the Jedi master's attire and added, "I hope the costume is to your liking."

"I am honored to be dressed in clothing that represents such a revered personage in Raxian history," Qui-Gon replied seriously. He glanced over at Obi-Wan and smiled, "Though I'm glad I had someone experienced in this mode of dress to assist me or I might not have layered the pieces in the correct order."

"I'm certain Master Jinn would have managed, Minister Ney'son," Obi-Wan countered.

"Please escort Master Jinn to the banquet room, Obi-Wan. The festivities will be starting momentarily," Ney'son said before moving to greet the senior delegate from Lianna.

Without further conversation, Obi-Wan escorted Qui-Gon into the building and directly to his seat at the honor table. The delegates from Raxus, Munto Cordu and Quermia were already seated and the place markers for the remaining contingents were clearly marked. Obi-Wan pulled out the chair behind Qui-Gon's place card and directed the Jedi master to his seat. He filled Qui-Gon's wine glass from the carafe at the center of the table, then knelt at the side of Qui-Gon's chair. "Is there anything else you require, my Liege?" he asked.

"You will be seated elsewhere for the meal?" Qui-Gon asked softly.

"I will remain here until the serving begins, then take my assigned seat with the other courtesans at the table off to the side," Obi-Wan replied. "It is forbidden to discuss political affairs during the Bacchanalia celebration so there is no need to keep the delegates separated." When Qui-Gon nodded his understanding, Obi-Wan stepped back to stand against the wall behind the table.

Obi-Wan allowed the conversation to wash over him, his eyes fixed on the back of the man seated in front of him. He had spent the last cycle struggling against the tide, trying valiantly to initiate a sexual relationship with Qui-Gon. All his efforts had been in vain until this afternoon, but almost as quickly as it had begun, they had been forced to set aside that intimacy and take up the reins of duty. He allowed his thoughts to flow among the possibilities laid out before him, hoping that the delay would not cause Qui-Gon to retreat. He was peripherally aware of people passing in front of him, and finally drew his attention back to the moment when Minister Ney'son took his seat at the head of the honor table.

With a quick bow to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan headed over to his assigned seat. The people he was sharing a table with were all well known to him but his relationships with some were more positive than with others. He found himself seated next to two of his yearmates from Oaakla, Siri Tachi and Bruck Chun, as well as a few other students who had completed their studies at the academy either before or after his final year.

"Well, Kenobi, you managed to pull off the premium assignment again," Bruck said sarcastically. "Makes me wonder if you've been practicing your skills on the delegation officer."

"That's uncalled for, Bruck," Bant Erin countered. Bant was two years younger than Obi-Wan but he had been her tutor so she had gotten to know him pretty well.

"You're just jealous because the best clients are always asking for Obi-Wan, Bruck," one of the younger men on the other side of the table said.

Obi-Wan said nothing, but was relieved that his counterparts had the good sense to keep their voices low enough not to be overheard.

"Well, at least my client is availing himself of my services," Siri Tachi said from the other side of Obi-Wan. "Rumor has it that you're sleeping on a cot in the middle of Master Jinn's common room."

"Looking to get censured again, Tachi?" Bant retorted. "Discussing the private activities of another courtesan is a violation of our oaths."

"Forget it, Bant," Obi-Wan said. "What goes on between myself and Master Jinn is no one's business but ours." He looked between Siri and Bruck and added, "Some of us prefer to cultivate a friendship before we move into intimacy. Relationships usually work better that way."

The sound of Bruck's laughter drew attention to their table but Obi-Wan took a long drink of his wine to keep from meeting anyone's eyes.

"You can't seriously think there is a possibility of a long-term relationship between you and Qui-Gon Jinn," Bruck whispered roughly. "You may be the golden boy in our little world, but even you can't be stupid enough to think that Qui-Gon would have any interest in spending time with a glorified whore when he returns to his life on Coruscant."

Even without looking, Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon's eyes on him. He feared for a moment that the Jedi master would breach decorum and leave the table to come over to speak with him but Minister Ney'son standing to make a toast stopped anything that could have happened. Obi-Wan rose with the rest of the attendees, lifting his glass at the right moment, but had no idea of any of the words that were actually spoken. His head was filled with the echo of Bruck's words, the brutal assessment that voiced his subconscious fears.

Drawing on all his training, Obi-Wan took a few deep breaths and struggled to calm down. For years he had only focused on his duty, his responsibilities to his training, to Oaakla and to the seraglio, never giving any thought to what would happen afterwards. In spite of all his bravado with Qui-Gon, insisting that their relationship was meant to be, he had never really planned out a life after his days in the seraglio.

Bant's hand on his arm drew Obi-Wan from his morose thoughts and he took a quick drink of his wine to cover his lapse. When he sat down, he could sense the concern emanating from Qui-Gon, so he mustered all his energy to look up and give him a weak smile. He was glad for the rigid protocol that would prevent Qui-Gon from rising now that the meal had started and he used the time to work on regaining his composure.

Extremely grateful when Bant and the others directed the conversation away from his relationship with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan commented here and there as he picked at his salad. Barely touched plates of food were replaced with full ones containing the next course but he scarcely noticed what they contained. The meal passed more slowly than any he could remember but finally the dessert plates were collected and Minister Ney'son rose from his seat.

"Honored guests," Ney'son said as he looked around the room. "Although our worlds have separate societies, much of our culture overlaps. Having the Solsticio de Verano coincide with the treaty negotiations has offered us the opportunity to share in the holiday that is so central to our fundamental beliefs and way of life. Let us move from the banquet hall into the theater and continue our celebration of the bacchanalia. Tonight's performances will include the most talented artists from all six of the Tion Cluster's worlds and should provide enough variety to be enjoyed by one and all."

Applause filled the room and the minister stepped away from his table, the senior delegates following almost immediately behind. The group of courtesans rose with the rest of the guests, and each of them hurried over to his or her assigned partner. By the time Obi-Wan reached Qui-Gon's side, the Jedi was in deep conversation with the senior delegate from Munto Cordu so any dialogue between them was impossible.

As they passed through the lobby of the theater, the Munto Cordu group separated from them and Qui-Gon used the opportunity to ask, "What is it, Obi-Wan?"

"Nothing of import, my Liege," Obi-Wan replied, hiding under the cover of their roles to deflect the concern.

Qui-Gon leaned closer, speaking so softly that Obi-Wan could barely make out the words. "It is a serious breach of respect for a squire to lie to his Lord." Luckily, the page appeared to escort them to their seats and Obi-Wan was spared from fabricating another falsehood.

The seating arrangements in the theater were similar to those in the banquet hall, the courtesans sitting in the row behind their patrons. Fortunately for Obi-Wan, this time Bruck and Siri were seated much farther down the row. It took him a few more minutes but when the lights finally dimmed and the first performance started, he had calmed down enough to actually enjoy the production.

By the time the show was over and all the post-performance chats had ended, it was almost 0200. Both of them were tired from the long day, so they shared a transport with two other delegates and their companions. Talk in the transport focused on the evening's entertainment and, since one of the delegates was housed in the same complex as Qui-Gon, he and Obi-Wan were not alone until they entered his quarters.

Trying to forestall the question he could read in Qui-Gon's eyes, Obi-Wan pointed in the direction of the bedroom. "Let me help you get out of your costume." Qui-Gon followed without comment but the look in his eyes made it plain that he saw the diversion for what it was. They were silent as Obi-Wan removed belts, pins and clasps before starting on the layers of clothing. He folded each article carefully before setting it aside. He undid the braids that held back the front of Qui-Gon's hair, only hesitating when just the leine remained.

When Obi-Wan finally looked up into the penetrating blue eyes, Qui-Gon broke the silence. "Obi-Wan, talk to me."

"Can it wait until morning, please?" Obi-Wan pleaded. Trying to prevent the next comment from leaving Qui-Gon's lips, he continued quickly, "I know I've been pressuring you not to put things off but we're both tired and I, for one, need sleep before I'll be able to organize my thoughts and speak coherently."

"Fair enough," Qui-Gon replied, pulling the leine over his head and holding it out to Obi-Wan. He turned back as he reached the door to the refresher and added, "Sleep well, my squire."

Obi-Wan waited until the refresher door closed before gathering the costume pieces and the garment bag and heading back into the common room. The memory of Qui-Gon's naked body was foremost in Obi-Wan's mind as he undressed and repacked both costumes. He undid his braid, combing it out with fingers, before collapsing onto the sleep couch with a heavy sigh. Knowing that sleep would be a long time coming, he closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and dropped into light meditation, depending on the Force to show him his path.

At some point, Obi-Wan must have slipped from meditation to sleep because he woke to the sound of china clanking. He rolled over to see Qui-Gon standing in the kitchen, clad only in a pair of leggings, pouring tea into a large mug. The Jedi must have sensed his stare because he turned towards the sleep couch and held out the teapot. "Tea, Obi-Wan?"

"Please," Obi-Wan replied, rolling off the couch and pulling on a pair of worn leggings. He detoured into the refresher for a few minutes before joining Qui-Gon in the kitchen. "Good morning, my Liege," he whispered, before leaning to drop a quick kiss on Qui-Gon's cheek. He accepted the mug that was pressed into his hand and then asked, "What would you like for first-meal?"

"Just tea for now," Qui-Gon replied. "I ate more food last night than I normally would eat in three days."

Obi-Wan chuckled in agreement. "Food is the one thing that is never lacking at any Raxian celebration but last night Minister Ney'son outdid himself."

"I expect that there was enough food left over to feed another hundred people," Qui-Gon said, moving into the common room, tea mug in hand.

"The charity shelters should be celebrating their windfall by this time," Obi-Wan replied. He stood leaning against the kitchen counter, not sure what he should say or do.

Sitting down on the plush sofa, Qui-Gon patted the space beside him with his free hand. "We have a date for a long overdue conversation."

Moving to sit beside the Jedi master, Obi-Wan agreed, "Yes, we do."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Qui-Gon began to speak. "I dwell in a very different environment than the one you were raised in, Obi-Wan. Jedi live ascetic lives, serving the needs of the Republic with little thought to our personal needs or desires."

An alarming thought came to Obi-Wan. "Is love forbidden to the Jedi?"

"Love is a vital part of being Jedi and the core of our service to the Force," Qui-Gon explained. "Permanent relationships, while not prohibited, are not exactly encouraged either."

"Are there no bonded Jedi?"

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment, as if carefully choosing his words. "There are bonded pairs, but unions between Jedi and non-Jedi are very rare. The lives we lead do not offer much stability, so most Jedi limit their intimate contact to other Jedi when the opportunity presents itself."

Remembering Qui-Gon's earlier comment, Obi-Wan asked, "But I thought you said you didn't believe in casual sex?"

"I don't. The relationships I've had throughout my life have been more intermittent than casual." Qui-Gon put down his empty mug and took hold of one of Obi-Wan's hands. "I'm not trying to pass judgment, Obi-Wan, but the sexual standards of your world are totally foreign to me. I'm not interested in having sex without an emotional connection with my partner. I'd rather just masturbate, if that were the case."

Ignoring the pain that Qui-Gon's opinion caused, Obi-Wan questioned, "And with an emotional connection?"

"To me that emotional connection is what distinguishes casual sex from making love - and making love is something I find extremely satisfying," Qui-Gon replied. "That is why I held back, Obi-Wan. I do desire you and I have felt the attraction between us since my first night on Raxus. But the thought of sharing myself with you in the emptiness of random sex, borne only out of duty and lust, chills me to the core."

Obi-Wan used this moment to expound on his thoughts on the matter. "I have had sexual relations with countless beings since leaving the security of Oaakla. Male, female, human, alien - no matter the person, I sought to forge a connection with my partner, a means to make the encounter satisfying for both of us. Although I have felt lust and even a sense of camaraderie with some of these beings, I have never felt true desire for another person until I met you."

Qui-Gon caressed the back of Obi-Wan's hand with his thumb as he replied, "I agree that we each feel more than a casual interest in the other but where does that leave us, Obi-Wan? We can take the next step and begin an intimate relationship but before long the treaty will be signed and I will be recalled to Coruscant. Do we come together just to be separated, settling for sporadic rendezvous when our schedules allow? Stolen days together, moments in time, here, on Coruscant or somewhere else, taken when our duties allow? Each of these moments, while satisfying in its own right, would be overshadowed by the knowledge of the parting that awaited us." Another deep breath and Qui-Gon pressed on. "Add to that the knowledge that you would be continuing the duties of your calling while we were apart. I know it is unfair but the fact that you would be sharing yourself so intimately with others would tear me apart."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to offer comfort and he moved his free hand up to rest against Qui-Gon's cheek. "And if I was willing to relinquish my place in the seraglio?"

"I cannot expect you to give up your vocation, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon argued. "You spent years training for your craft. You are currently considered one of the most elite courtesans, sought after above most others of your profession and highly respected in Raxian society."

"What do any of those things matter if my heart is empty?" Obi-Wan countered, melancholy coloring his tone.

Qui-Gon looked at him intently, studying him as if trying to see into his heart. After a long moment, he asked, "You would seriously consider giving up your life here?"

"I would if you wished it," Obi-Wan whispered. "My heart and the Force are both screaming that we belong together. Is there any possibility of us creating a life together, Qui-Gon? I'm talking about a real life, sharing heart and home, not just a series of random interludes when duty allows." He stopped for a moment, Bruck's taunt from the banquet echoing in his head. "Unless..." his voice faded away, unable to actually speak the words.

"Unless what, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon pressed. When Obi-Wan didn't answer, he prodded, "Does this have something to do with why you were so upset during the banquet last night?"

Obi-Wan looked down at their joined hands, struggling to find the words to express his fears. "You are a Jedi Master, highly visible and well respected throughout the Republic. Why would a man like you ever want to share his life with someone like me?"

"You are a well-educated, charismatic, generous, and admired young man. Someone who consistently looks to the needs of others before his own," Qui-Gon countered. "Why wouldn't I want to share my life with someone like you?"

"Don't be dense, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said, anger creeping into his voice for the first time since their discussion began that morning. "You know full well what I mean. I am a courtesan. Although my occupation commands respect in the Tion Cluster, elsewhere in the Republic I would be looked upon with disgust and loathing. You had a similar opinion of my profession when you first arrived on Raxus. Do you really think that anyone outside the Cluster would look at me as anything more than a highly paid whore?"

"I cannot deny that many people would make snap judgments about your background and that a transition from your life here to a life elsewhere could be problematic," Qui-Gon admitted. "But you are an ingenious and resilient young man. I think you would be able to overcome even the most strident objectors if you put your mind to it. And I am honored by your willingness to make such a sacrifice for me," Qui-Gon said, "but I think that we are getting ahead of ourselves."

"Ahead of ourselves?" Obi-Wan repeated in obvious confusion.

"I would very much like to explore the potential of an intimate relationship between us if you still want that," Qui-Gon began, stopping when Obi-Wan snorted beside him.

"I definitely still want that," Obi-Wan affirmed.

Smiling at Obi-Wan's energetic declaration, Qui-Gon continued, "The friendship you and I have cultivated since I arrived has given us a wonderful foundation, but I think we need to use however much time I have remaining on Raxus to get to know each other as lovers. We have much to learn about one another before we even consider anything more permanent between us."

Gazing into the blue eyes looking so raptly at him, Obi-Wan repeated, "Lovers. I like the sound of that."

"You may rethink that assessment after you've shared a bed with me for a few nights," Qui-Gon teased. "I've been told by previous bed partners that I tend to be somewhat of a bed hog. A few have even accused me of snoring but I think that was a fabrication. Jedi masters do not snore."

Obi-Wan's eyes shone in a combination of lust and mischief as he answered, "I'll just have to make sure that you are sufficiently worn-out to ensure sound sleep. That or wind myself around you in such a way as to prevent any movement."

"Either or both sound like a very pleasant treatment for the problem." Qui-Gon raised both arms over his head and yawned widely. "I'm suddenly feeling rather tired. Maybe we should test out your remedy for my nocturnal restlessness."

Rising from the sofa, Obi-Wan held out his hand and drew Qui-Gon to his feet. "Since night is a long way off, we can plan on testing that theory later. There are a number of things I have imagined that involved you and me in your spacious bed but none of them included anything remotely like sleeping."

"Is that so?" Qui-Gon replied, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the bedroom. "Then I should put myself into your more than capable hands. I don't consider myself inexperienced but it would be a shame not to take advantage of your training."

After grabbing a bottle of lube from the bag by his sleep cot, Obi-Wan continued to walk backwards, pulling Qui-Gon along with him until the back of his legs hit the bed frame. He dropped a quick kiss to Qui-Gon's lips before turning them and pushing the older man down onto the bed. "I will do my utmost to insure that over the next few days you receive the full benefit of my extensive training." Tossing the lube on the bedside table, he pressed Qui-Gon to lie back and covered the long body with his own. "But for now I would like to indulge in the leisurely lovemaking that we sacrificed in our hurried encounter yesterday. I want to spend the day as any new lovers would, kissing and exploring each other's bodies and making love as many times and ways as we can until we pass out from exhaustion."

"Sounds wonderful," Qui-Gon replied before putting Obi-Wan's words into action with a slow, deep kiss.

They continued to kiss for a few minutes, tongues twined and exploring in a slower version of yesterday's kisses until Obi-Wan pulled away and began dropping light kisses all over Qui-Gon's face. When Qui-Gon leaned forward to reciprocate, he pushed him back down. "Please, let me. After spending every night of the last cycle tossing and turning on my sleep cot, imagining what it would be like to be in here with you, I'd like to explore you without the distraction of my own body."

Qui-Gon settled back down on the bed with a smile. "Of course, as long as you promise me the same opportunity before the day is over."

"No worries there. That was another of my oft-repeated fantasies," Obi-Wan agreed before he put his mouth to a better use. He moved on to Qui-Gon's ears and soft moans echoed through the room as he laved the whorl with his tongue before sucking the earlobe into his mouth. The column of Qui-Gon's neck was next and, after a few soft kisses, he couldn't resist sucking a passion mark to the surface of the tender skin. As he slid down to suck on the dark nipples that adorned Qui-Gon's chest, he was thankful for the leggings that provided a barrier between their lower bodies.

Obi-Wan took his time, sucking on each peaked nub before biting it gently and then soothing the hurt with the flat of his tongue. He was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath as he repeated the pattern, biting a little harder this time when Qui-Gon arched into his touch. He continued his meandering path, nuzzling into the fold of Qui-Gon's armpits before licking his way down to his navel. He pushed his tongue into the indentation, thrusting a few times in imitation of what he expected they would be doing soon.

Sliding further down the bed, Obi-Wan hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Qui-Gon's leggings as he pulled them slowly off while his mouth continued to lick and nip at each spot of revealed skin. His mouth watered in anticipation as the rigid cock slipped free of its confinement. He tossed the pants aside and nudged Qui-Gon's legs apart so that he could kneel between them. "I can't wait to taste you," he whispered before leaning forward and running his tongue over the tip. A muffled, "mmm," was the only other sound before he sucked the column of flesh into his mouth.

Using every trick he had ever been taught, Obi-Wan sucked and licked the rigid penis. He brought him to the edge and then backed off a number of times until Qui-Gon was writhing and moaning beneath him. His own leaking penis had created a sizable wet spot on the front of his leggings but he ignored his own arousal in favor of his lover's pleasure.

Finally, when he sensed that Qui-Gon was getting too close, Obi-Wan pulled his mouth away with an audible pop. At Qui-Gon's moan of frustration, he smiled and pushed off his own leggings. "I promise I'll get back to this later, but I want you inside me when you come this first time." He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured an ample measure into his palm. When it had warmed slightly, he wrapped his hand around Qui-Gon's shaft and spread the slippery fluid.

Qui-Gon tried to grab the bottle of lube as Obi-Wan tossed it aside but he twisted it away. "Next time," he said as he reached back and pressed two oiled fingers into his own body. He coated himself quickly before moving to straddle Qui-Gon's groin. "Can't wait anymore," he said as he positioned the erect cock against his anus and impaled himself. "Fuck, yes," echoed in the room as he slid down the large cock until it was fully seated in his body.

Obi-Wan attempted to move but two large hands grabbed his hips and held him in place. "Wait. Stay still for a moment," Qui-Gon groaned, obviously struggling for control. Qui-Gon's fingers dug into Obi-Wan's sides as he closed his eyes and heaved a number of deep breaths. Finally the blue eyes opened and the fingers loosened. "Don't expect me to last long," he mumbled as he arched up into the body above him.

"That's okay, I won't either," Obi-Wan agreed as he lifted up and then pressed back down. "Plus we have all day for repeat performances."

"I think you have too high an opinion of my stamina, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon ground out as he pushed up in counterpoint to his lover's motions.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve if Jedi stamina is not sufficient," Obi-Wan replied before he turned all his attention to riding the cock inside him.

Qui-Gon reached out and grasped Obi-Wan's cock, and it was only a matter of a few more thrusts before both men were coming, cries of each other's names echoing through the bedroom. As the last of the tremors passed through him, Obi-Wan collapsed onto the bed, pulling Qui-Gon's spent cock from his body.

Lying there sprawled on his back and breathing heavily, Obi-Wan turned to look at the man beside him. "If every time is like that, it may be my stamina we have to worry about."

Qui-Gon reached over and ran his fingers through the semen coating Obi-Wan's stomach. "If every time is like that, I'll be lucky to survive until the conclusion of the treaty negotiations."

Mimicking Qui-Gon's motion, Obi-Wan ran his fingers through the splashes of his semen that coated Qui-Gon's chest. "I have faith in your abilities, Master Jinn. And if we need a boost, there's always absinthe."

A hearty laughed filled the room as Qui-Gon reached for the leggings Obi-Wan had tossed on the floor earlier and used them to clean them both. "You are more than enough of an enticement for me, Obi-Wan. But for now this old man needs to rest before he can even consider next time."

"You're not old and I'm certain I could rekindle your interest without too much effort," Obi-Wan said as he snaked one hand down to grasp Qui-Gon's softened penis.

Pushing away the wandering hand, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and held him firmly. "I don't doubt you could probably do just that, but I would like to just lie together for a while and recharge."

Obi-Wan laid his head on the broad chest and snuggled up against his lover. "If you insist. But don't take too long. I have a cycle of sexual frustration to make up for and I expect it'll take most of our day to get through my most frequent fantasies, without even considering some of the lesser ones."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Qui-Gon mumbled into Obi-Wan's hair.

Not bothering to reply, Obi-Wan kissed the skin under his lips and let the sexual satisfaction he was feeling lull him into sleep.

  


* * *

Glancing over at the chrono as he woke, Obi-Wan saw that he had been asleep about two hours. Qui-Gon slept on beside him and he used the time to study his new lover's features. Used to seeing Qui-Gon dealing with the responsibilities of the negotiations, he saw that the man looked younger and more relaxed in the depth of sleep. The laugh lines at the corners of his eyes were less pronounced and the intense look of concentration that normally creased his brow was absent as well. The well-honed warrior's body appeared that of a much younger man and only the silver streaks in the chestnut hair gave any hint of Qui-Gon's true age.

Obi-Wan looked his fill and, when Qui-Gon still slept on, decided that it was past time for his lover to awaken. Starting from the spot where his head had rested, he dropped kisses on the warm flesh, meandering over the broad chest in a random pattern. His mouth was pressed over one dark nipple when a large hand smacked down on his bare ass.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was sleeping," Qui-Gon grumbled when Obi-Wan lifted his head.

"Sleep is overrated," Obi-Wan replied, grabbing the hand that attempted to swat him again. "There are much more pleasant things we can be doing with our free time." He let his free hand creep lower, intending to wrap his fingers around the quiescent penis resting between Qui-Gon's legs.

With a quick twist, Qui-Gon pressed Obi-Wan onto his back and rolled on top of him. Removing the questing hand from his cock, he used the Force to hold Obi-Wan immobile and looked down on him with a wry smile. "Well, since you saw fit to wake me, I think it's my turn to explore to my heart's content."

Fighting a twinge of trepidation over just how long Qui-Gon's heart's content would last, Obi-Wan relaxed back into the bed and wrapped his fingers around the headboard behind him. "A deal is a deal. Explore away," he said with more confidence than he felt.

Qui-Gon didn't hesitate and began his exploration with a probing kiss. His tongue delved into every nook and cranny of Obi-Wan's mouth, tasting and touching as thoroughly as Obi-Wan had earlier. He copied Obi-Wan's path when he moved on, going from his face, to his ears, neck and chest in turn. He spent an inordinate amount of time on the dark nipples until Obi-Wan pushed on his head in frustration.

"Impatient, are we?" Qui-Gon teased as he looked up at Obi-Wan's flushed face.

"I know we have the rest of the day, but I was hoping for multiple orgasms and experiences. Not just one torturously long, drawn-out one," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"All good things come to those who wait," Qui-Gon quipped as he trailed his fingers down the center of Obi-Wan's chest.

"I'd prefer less waiting and more coming, if you don't mind," Obi-Wan shot back.

Qui-Gon let out a long groan. "That was awful. In the interest of self-preservation, I guess I need to render you speechless." Without further hesitation, Qui-Gon slid down and took Obi-Wan's penis into his mouth.

The shrill "yes" that rang through the room was the last coherent word Obi-Wan managed as sweet wetness surrounded his cock. Qui-Gon began sucking in earnest a few seconds later and when two large fingers pushed into his already moist anus, Obi-Wan bucked off the bed and exploded into Qui-Gon's waiting mouth.

Qui-Gon sucked and licked his lover through his orgasm, pulling away only when Obi-Wan's penis had softened completely. He lay down on the bed beside the younger man, watching as he struggled to regain his senses. When the green eyes finally opened, he offered up a bit more teasing. "So was that more in line with what you had in mind, Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah," Obi-Wan replied muzzily. It took him another minute to recapture his faculties but when he did, he rolled over and kissed Qui-Gon deeply. "Definitely," he whispered as he wrapped his fingers around Qui-Gon's still erect cock. "Would you like me to return the favor?"

"Later, maybe. For now I'd rather be inside you again, unless you have some objection?" Qui-Gon replied.

Not bothering with words, Obi-Wan just rolled onto his back and pulled his knees up to his chest. Qui-Gon needed no second invitation and within seconds the thick cock was pressed inside him. Their earlier activities had taken away much of the urgency and Qui-Gon stroked into him in a slow and steady pace. The feeling was exquisite and it didn't take long for Obi-Wan's cock to harden fully.

They kept the slow pace for a number of minutes, moans of "yes", "more" and "so good" fueling their arousal until the need once again became more urgent. Obi-Wan shifted so that his legs were resting against Qui-Gon's chest, the position allowing for a deeper penetration and quicker pace. Stroking harder and faster into Obi-Wan's welcoming body, Qui-Gon wrapped his hand around the cock trapped between them. It only took a handful of pulls before Obi-Wan was coming, and the clenching of his body around Qui-Gon's cock pulled him over the edge a few seconds later.

This time it was Qui-Gon's turn to collapse onto the bed, dual resonance of heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. They remained that way for quite some time, not really sleeping but resting in the comfort of each other's presence. Finally, Qui-Gon broke the silence. "Guess we can have housekeeping remove your sleep cot."

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon for a moment and then looked away as he replied, "Let's just leave it there for now, okay?"

Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan's chin and turned his face towards him. "Why? You never wanted it brought in here in the first place."

"I'd rather not have the change in our relationship become the topic of conversation for the next cycle," Obi-Wan muttered.

Rolling onto his side to look more closely at his lover, Qui-Gon queried, "I'm confused. Why would having the cot removed affect what anyone would be saying about either of us?"

"Never mind. It's not important," Obi-Wan said, trying to pull away.

Holding fast to Obi-Wan's chin, Qui-Gon countered, "It's important if it has you upset." When Obi-Wan didn't reply, he pushed. "Obi-Wan, talk to me. If we have any chance of a relationship, we need to be honest about what we are thinking and feeling. You deflected my questions last night, but I'm going to ask again. Does this have anything to do with why you were so upset at the banquet?"

Heaving a sigh, Obi-Wan took a moment to organize his thoughts before he spoke. "As with every group of people, there are always one or two who are envious of what their counterparts have and look to cause pain and anguish at every opportunity. A couple of the courtesans at my table last night were making comments about exactly how I managed to always get the _plush_ assignments."

"From what I understand, you have more than earned your status among your counterparts, so why would their comments have bothered you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"At first, I ignored it. I've heard it all before," Obi-Wan explained. "But it seems that someone on the housekeeping staff has been gossiping because the subject of the cot came up, which led to the deduction that you have not been availing yourself of the full extent of my services. I tried to make light it and made the mistake of saying that relationships work better if friendship comes before intimacy."

Qui-Gon nodded slowly as understanding seemed to dawn. "And they proceeded to mock your belief that we could create a relationship. That's why you were so hesitant when we talked this morning. Because they made you doubt that I could possibly be interested in you for anything more than your body." Qui-Gon ran his fingers down the length of Obi-Wan's braid. "Does that about cover it?"

"Just about," Obi-Wan admitted.

"Well, I guess that shows how far off the mark your _friends_ were," Qui-Gon declared.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised by the sarcastic comment.

"You put too little stock in your charms, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered with a smile. "If I was the kind of person who was only interested in your body, I would have availed myself of your services from day one. Underneath the Jedi exterior I'm only a man, Obi-Wan, and there aren't too many men who would have turned you away if sex was their only goal."

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks, I think."

"Take it as the compliment it was," Qui-Gon assured. "But we were not meant to be casual partners and, luckily for me, you were persistent and insightful enough to see beneath my surface refusals. As much as I warned that we should not get ahead of ourselves, I too have heard the Force whispering of possibilities. Don't let a few hateful words undermine what could be."

Obi-Wan reached up and ran his fingers along the edge of Qui-Gon's beard. "Are you always so wise, my Liege?"

"If I was truly wise, I would have come to this realization a cycle ago," Qui-Gon replied, leaning into the touch. "I will leave the decision about removing the cot to you, Obi-Wan. Just don't let your fears guide you." He tugged on the braid he still held and pulled Obi-Wan to him for a kiss. When he pulled back, he rolled up to sit on the edge of the bed. "I don't know about you but after that much exertion I could use a shower and some food."

"I could probably live on love at least until tomorrow but since we need you to keep up your strength, I should feed you," Obi-Wan said with a laugh. "But a shower sounds wonderful - especially if we do it together."

"I have no objection to sharing," Qui-Gon said as he stood up and held out his hand. "Just as long as you focus on showering and don't let yourself get sidetracked by other things."

"Spoilsport," Obi-Wan groused even though he knew he would also benefit from a short recovery period. "Guess my fantasy of kneeling at your feet in the shower, my hands on your hips, your hands threaded through my hair as I slowly suck your cock while the water cascades down over us will have to wait for another time." He didn't miss the slight shudder that passed through Qui-Gon at his erotic description. Chuckling softly, he grasped Qui-Gon's hand and followed him into the refresher without another word.

Obi-Wan turned on the water and adjusted it to a comfortable temperature before stepping into the shower enclosure and drawing Qui-Gon in with him. They each sighed in pleasure as the hot water flowed over them and the enclosure quickly filled with steam. They spent a few minutes standing under the spray sharing kisses and gentle caresses, neither man in any hurry to get to the task at hand.

Finally, Obi-Wan directed Qui-Gon to sit on the bench molded into the wall and much to Obi-Wan's surprise he acquiesced without comment. Happy to be allowed to pamper his lover without an argument, he reached for the bottle of shampoo on the shelf. He poured an ample measure of the thick liquid on top of Qui-Gon's head and gently worked the liquid into a rich lather. He washed the long tresses thoroughly, taking extra time to massage the scalp as he worked. When he finished, he pulled Qui-Gon back under the spray, rinsing the hair completely before grabbing a cleansing cloth and starting on the long body. He took his time, each swipe of the soft cloth as much a caress as it was a method of cleaning. Obi-Wan could feel his body reacting to the nearness of his lover, the feel of the soft skin under his hands and the sighs of pleasure that escaped into the air around them. But he did not act on his arousal, letting it hang in the background, just another sensation to add to the pleasure of the moment. After he had covered every inch of skin a number of times, he stepped back and waited as Qui-Gon rinsed all traces of soap from his body.

Luckily for them, hot water in the suite was available in abundance. Even with all the time they had already spent in the shower, Obi-Wan finished washing his hair and body before the water even began to cool. Turning off the tap, he left the shower enclosure. Obi-Wan dried Qui-Gon's hair and body with a fluffy towel, draped the towel over Qui-Gon's shoulders and then dried himself. They headed back into the bedroom and he pulled out clean linens and leggings for Qui-Gon before going into the common room to get his. Returning to the bedroom, he grabbed the brush from the dressing table and motioned Qui-Gon into a chair. He brushed through the long brown hair, gently removing the tangles until it lay over Qui-Gon's shoulders in a sleek mass. After brushing through his own much more quickly, he headed toward the doorway.

"You mentioned wanting food. Any preferences?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just something light unless you have an objection," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan made his way to the cooler, looked inside for a moment before pulling out a couple of containers. "How about cold meat and cheese and maybe some fruit? That will be light and easy." He looked over at Qui-Gon and winked. "And I would rather not lose two hours of our precious downtime for food preparation."

"That's fine with me," Qui-Gon replied.

Already opening the containers and setting an assortment of items on a large plate, Obi-Wan called out, "Why don't you see if you can find something of interest in the bar that we could enjoy with our meal?"

As Qui-Gon headed to the bar, Obi-Wan pulled a few more things from the cooler and added them to the plate. All of the items could be eaten as finger food and he found himself anticipating feeding morsels to his lover. Grabbing napkins and two glasses along with the plate, he reached the couch just as Qui-Gon did. Placing the items on the low table, he took the bottle from Qui-Gon's hands and smiled appreciatively. "Gizer Pale Blue ale. Good choice."

Qui-Gon glanced back at the bar and smiled. "I hadn't really looked at the items on the bar before but it seems that Minister Ney'son spared no expense in stocking these suites. There's even a bottle of Alderaan Ruge in the assortment."

"We'll have to save room for some of that later," Obi-Wan replied. "Now, let's eat. Need to make sure you're reenergized for the rest of our evening."

They ate slowly and talked, learning little things about each other as the hours passed. Banja cake was Obi-Wan's favorite dessert while Qui-Gon preferred the less sweet taste of felbar. Obi-Wan hated blicci, which Qui-Gon liked, and Qui-Gon shuddered as he watched Obi-Wan eat handfuls of cyanoberries. They both liked fried sandhawk chunks and trimpain, though Obi-Wan preferred his trimpain without the miasra sauce. Qui-Gon would eat yarnak fillets every meal if he had the opportunity while Obi-Wan's special indulgence was the exceedingly rare vros fillets. They both loved Adder Moss and had to go back to the cooler for more pieces of the spicy snack when the ones on the plate disappeared almost instantly. They ended their meal feeding each other Cavaellin creams and sharing the sweet taste in a series of sloppy kisses.

They cleaned up from the meal together, the conversation continuing as they worked. When they had finished, Qui-Gon poured them each a small glass of Alderaan Ruge and they walked out onto the balcony. The sun was hovering right above the horizon and slipped down further as they watched, the sky coloring with various shades of oranges, purples and reds as it set. No words were spoken as they shared the view and sipped their liquor, the silence as comfortable as if they had been together for years. When the sun had disappeared completely and the first hints of stars twinkled in the night sky, Obi-Wan spoke. "I think it's time to move this back inside. I still have a long list of fantasies to fulfill."

Finishing the rest of his drink, Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan's waist. "Yes, inside is good, but it's my turn to indulge in a fantasy."

"Far be it from me to deny you a turn, my Liege," Obi-Wan teased with a flourished bow. "Especially since I'm certain that my magnanimous gesture will be suitably rewarded."

Directing them back into the common room, Qui-Gon opened his mouth to reply but whatever he had planned to say was stopped by the sound of the door chime.

Twisting out of Qui-Gon's grasp, Obi-Wan glanced at the door and asked, "Are you expecting anyone, Master Jinn?" When Qui-Gon shook his head, Obi-Wan started towards the door. "Hold that thought while I get rid of whoever it is."

Unheeding of the fact that they were both dressed in only their leggings, Obi-Wan continued his course and triggered the door open. His planned words stuck in his throat when it slid back to reveal Minister Ney'son's assistant. "Good evening, Ser Mulartz," he greeted as he motioned the man inside.

"Good evening," Mulartz replied, seeming to pay no attention to either man's state of dress. He held out a thick packet and continued nervously, "I apologize for interrupting your leisure time, Master Jinn, but this document was delivered to our office by the Lianna delegation a few hours ago. After reading through the treaty addenda it details, Minister Ney'son felt it was imperative that you have time to review the information before tomorrow's session."

Taking the packet from him, Qui-Gon reassured the edgy man. "Attending to duty is never an interruption, Ser Mulartz. Please convey my thanks to Minister Ney'son for ensuring that I am kept up-to-date on any and all additions and revisions."

"Thank you for being so gracious, Master Jinn," Mulartz said. "A datapad containing a download of the information has been included with the original text for your convenience." He handed Qui-Gon a small white card and bowed. "I will be available to you throughout the night if you have any questions or need any further information." With that comment, he turned back towards the door. "I can see myself out."

As the door slid shut, Obi-Wan stifled his sigh of disappointment and turned to Qui-Gon. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Please." Qui-Gon ran the back of his fingers along Obi-Wan's cheek in a gentle caress. "If the size of this envelope is any indication, I expect it will take me quite some time to review the information."

As Obi-Wan made his way into the kitchen, Qui-Gon tossed the packet onto the couch and headed into the bedroom. When he came back out, he had put on a lightweight tunic and had tied his hair back into a loose tail. He walked over to where Obi-Wan was working, scooping tealeaves into the oval holder, and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. Pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan's neck, he whispered, "I'm sorry, love."

"No need to be, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan replied, turning in his lover's arms. "Duty will always take precedence over our personal desires." He kissed him and smiled. "We'll just have to postpone enacting your fantasy to a later time."

"Count on it," Qui-Gon assured him and, after another soft kiss, turned and headed back into the common room.

Pouring the boiling water into the teapot, Obi-Wan set it on the warmer to steep and then went over to where his clothing was stored. He pulled on a soft tunic, grabbed his dataunit and the disc that contained his copy of all of Qui-Gon's prior notes and research and powered it up to set up the connection to the infonet. He set the dataunit on the low table before going back into the kitchen. He filled two mugs with the dark tea, sweetened both with a few drops of honey, filled a plate with an assortment of sweet biscuits and brought them into the common room.

After placing everything within easy reach, Obi-Wan settled on the floor in front of the dataunit. Qui-Gon was already seated in the overstuffed conforming chair, two smaller datapads and a thick sheaf of paper spread over his lap. "If you'd hand me the datapad that came in the packet, I can download it into the master file. You can dictate any notes you want added and when we're through I can update your master file for tomorrow."

"I appreciate the offer, Obi-Wan, but I can manage on my own," Qui-Gon countered. "There is no need for both of us to be up half the night."

"I take my responsibilities as seriously as you do, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan snapped. He was silent for a moment and then continued more calmly. "Even if assisting you with any and all of your needs wasn't my main assignment, I would still want to help you. I meant what I said about wanting us to create a life together and that type of partnership involves more than sexual intimacy. It means being there for each other and helping each other in all things. And it's not like I haven't been filling the role of assistant for you in the past cycle, anyway."

"True enough," Qui-Gon agreed, smiling as he handed the datapad in question to Obi-Wan. "Download it and then convert it into the note-taking format while I start reading through the text."

Both men settled into the tasks with ease, the silence only broken when Qui-Gon dictated notes or referred to the passages that he wanted highlighted in the file. Obi-Wan took it upon himself to do online research on some of the passages in question, relaying the additional information and noting the parts Qui-Gon might find relevant. He brewed more tea and refilled the plate of snacks twice as the hours passed until Qui-Gon finally dropped the piles of papers onto the table and stretched his arms over his head.

"That's enough for tonight," Qui-Gon said, "though I'm sure more things will arise as we resume negotiations tomorrow." He glanced at the chrono and his lips quirked into a rueful smile. "Make that today. Since morning will be here sooner than either of us would like, I suggest trying to get a least a few hours of sleep."

Obi-Wan reached for Qui-Gon's datapad as he answered, "Indeed. It would be a major faux pas if the person arbitrating the negotiations fell asleep at the conference table." He linked Qui-Gon's datapad to the dataunit and began downloading the updated information into it. "I'll join you as soon as I get these things picked up."

The argument Obi-Wan expected never materialized and Qui-Gon disappeared into the bedroom with a soft, "Thank you." It took him a few minutes to complete the download, collect everything Qui-Gon would need to take with him later and clean up, but finally he turned off the lights and headed into the bedroom. He stopped as he passed through the doorway, a wave of love and lust washing over him as he took in the vision of his lover lying on the large bed.

Once again gloriously naked, Qui-Gon had also pulled the tie from his hair and the silken brown mass was spread out over the pillow. The covers were pushed down to the foot of the bed and every inch of his lover's long frame was exposed to him. Although the blue eyes were closed, Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon had sensed his entry. Still, he couldn't resist taking a few moments to drink in the sight. He had been involved with scores of gorgeous beings in his time at the seraglio but none had evoked the reaction that Qui-Gon, even fully clothed, had caused within him at their first meeting. Now that he had come to know the man within that handsome body, Obi-Wan's response had only intensified and he wondered if there would ever come a time when the sight of the man didn't raise his pulse, or other parts of his body for that matter.

After looking a moment longer, Obi-Wan stripped out of his clothing and took a brief detour into the refresher. When he returned, Qui-Gon had rolled onto his side and was watching him walk towards the bed. He could stop neither the smile nor the erection that bloomed as one large hand reached out for him and he regretted the knowledge that anything more than sleep would have to wait for a later time. He settled onto the bed and pressed a gentle kiss to the warm mouth smiling up at him. "Hopefully tomorrow will allow us some time to indulge in that fantasy."

Qui-Gon initiated his own kiss and was smiling when he pulled away. "Force willing. And I find that anticipation can be its own pleasure."

"Yes, I've heard that. Though I've always found timely activities to be much more satisfying than prolonged delays," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm certain that you'll find that patience has its own rewards," Qui-Gon countered. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

"We will see. Sleep well, my Liege," Obi-Wan said as he tucked himself into Qui-Gon's arms. It didn't take long before the day's events took their toll and both men drifted off to sleep.

  


* * *

Morning came all too quickly and they rose reluctantly after indulging in a few kisses. Qui-Gon headed into the refresher first and, after setting out the Jedi master's clothing, Obi-Wan made his way to the kitchen to start on first meal. Since there was no time to create a lavish spread, he brewed tea, cut up some fruit and toasted thick slices of sweet bread. Munching on some fruit and bread while he worked, he had just placed the items on the table when Qui-Gon came into the room. He spared a moment for another kiss and then directed Qui-Gon towards the table. "I'll grab a shower while you eat. I've already arranged for a transport to be waiting at the door in twenty minutes. That will give us plenty of time to reach the conference center well ahead of most of the delegates."

By the time Obi-Wan came out of the refresher, Qui-Gon had finished his meal and was gathering the items he needed to take to the negotiations into a small satchel. He grabbed another piece of sweet bread as he passed the table and then rummaged through his bags for some clothes. It was only a matter of a few minutes until he was fully dressed and standing at Qui-Gon's side. He placed one hand behind Qui-Gon's neck and drew him down for a lengthy kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled. "Figured we could use something to tide us over, since I expect that the sessions will become much more involved. Now that the Solstice celebration is over, I expect that the delegates will become more devoted to working towards completing the treaty negotiations so that they can return to their home worlds and their regular duties."

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan as if surprised by the comment. "After a full cycle of extremely slow progress, I didn't think that there was anything that could get the negotiations to move more quickly. But as you have already so often proved, your knowledge of the Tion Cluster's inhabitants is formidable so I have no doubt that your theory is sound."

"If my speculation is correct, the days of lengthy meal breaks and early recesses are over and you'll be lucky to manage short interludes for meditation between the daily sessions and attending to your body's basic need for food and sleep," Obi-Wan replied.

Grabbing the braid that lay against Obi-Wan's chest, Qui-Gon pulled him closer and initiated another deep kiss. "We'll just have to be more resourceful and, as you suggested earlier, make up in quality what we lack in quantity," he chuckled as he stepped back.

"I have complete faith in your resourcefulness," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. He took a moment to adjust the drape of his suddenly tight leggings before picking up the satchel and looping the strap over his shoulder. He keyed open the door and pointed his companion towards it. "Now we best be going, Master Jinn, or I fear you'll be very late to this morning's proceedings."

Qui-Gon dipped down for another kiss but just as Obi-Wan relaxed into it, he pulled away. "If you insist." Qui-Gon moved into the hallway without another word and Obi-Wan was hard pressed to follow the older man instead of dragging him back into their quarters.

"Are all Jedi this sadistic, Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan growled when the lift doors had closed behind them.

"Only masters who are persistently tempted by beautiful courtesans who need to be educated in the delights of slow-building anticipation," Qui-Gon replied.

Hiding the smile that threatened with an exaggerated pout, Obi-Wan groused, "Blame the victim. Seems rather un-Jedi-like to me."

The lift doors opened into the busy lobby and any further teasing was set aside as both men shouldered the cloaks of duty. The transport Obi-Wan had arranged was waiting in front of the building and they settled into it for the short ride to the conference center.

Ser Mulartz was standing at the entrance to the complex when they arrived and within seconds was plying Qui-Gon with questions about the additional material. Obi-Wan followed them into the building and set to work arranging the datapads and documents at the Jedi's seat at the negotiating table. He was aware of the other groups arriving as he worked but he was too busy to give anyone any more than a cursory nod of greeting. By the time he had everything arranged the way he knew Qui-Gon liked it and had the obligatory mug of tea set at his place, Minister Ney'son was calling everyone to the table.

The day went pretty much as Obi-Wan had expected with all the delegates now seriously focused on the treaty negotiations. As the day progressed, he noticed that his role was now taking a more distinct shift from those of his counterparts. It seemed that the change in their relationship had relaxed something in the Jedi master and he was being assigned more responsibility. By the time the mid-morning break was called, he was functioning as a true assistant to Qui-Gon rather than the errand boy role he had filled previously. Seeing the other courtesans stationed around the room still serving as little more than window dressing, Obi-Wan found that his lingering hint of regret at returning to duty had evaporated fully.

Short breaks had been called throughout the day for meals and the like but even those breaks had been filled with discussions of the treaty's numerous components. Careful not to have his attentions interpreted as favoritism, Qui-Gon made time to talk to any and all parties that approached him. Obi-Wan stayed out of the way during these side conversations but he watched as the delegates reacted to Qui-Gon's words and opinions.

By the time Minister Ney'son called an end to the day's negotiations, it was almost midnight. Obi-Wan was gathering all of Qui-Gon's documents and datapads as the Jedi master said his goodnights when someone behind him jolted him into the table. He turned to see Bruck Chun, dressed in a rather suggestive outfit, sneering at him.

"Still playing the servant, Kenobi?' Chun mocked.

Refusing to be baited by his nemesis, Obi-Wan continued putting the items into the satchel and replied calmly, "I will assume any and all duties required of me. It is our patron's place to decide which tasks are most important, not ours, Bruck."

"At least my patron is interested in availing himself of more than my secretarial talents," Chun said. "Must be tough being around a man like Jinn and being relegated to your right hand for release."

This time it was harder for Obi-Wan to keep it civil but he chose his words very carefully. "Although I don't understand why you'd even care, please rest assured that I am totally content with all of my interactions with Master Jinn."

Before Bruck could ask Obi-Wan to explain his answer, the man in question approached. "Bruck Chun, isn't it?" Qui-Gon asked, his tone rather frosty.

"Yes, it is. It's an honor to officially meet you, Master Jinn. Obi-Wan is fortunate to have the opportunity to be assigned to your service," Bruck said sweetly.

A penetrating gaze accompanied Qui-Gon's reply. "Obi-Wan is a dedicated individual who has continually put aside his own needs and desires to see to mine. I am the fortunate one, Ser Chun."

Obi-Wan stood there open-mouthed, unable to decide if he was more surprised by the unguarded words of praise from Qui-Gon or by the lack of a sarcastic comment from Bruck. The need for him to respond was taken from him as Bruck spoke. "As you say, Master Jinn. Now if you'll excuse me." With a slight bow to Qui-Gon, Bruck continued across the room to join his assigned delegate.

As soon as Bruck was out of earshot, Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. "Am I correct in assuming that Ser Chun was one of those gossiping at the banquet?"

Glancing up at Bruck's retreating form, Obi-Wan nodded. "That would be a safe assumption."

"His resentment towards you was fairly obvious, radiating within the Force," Qui-Gon said. "Has it always been so?"

Obi-Wan couldn't stifle the snort that question evoked. "It's safe to say that snow would fall on Mustafar before Bruck Chun and I would ever become friends."

A large hand covered Obi-Wan's as he picked up a datapad. "His loss," Qui-Gon said softly. Before Obi-Wan could think of a reply for that earnest statement, Qui-Gon asked, "Is there somewhere that we could stop for a meal since it's so late?"

Obi-Wan could almost hear the 'so you won't have to prepare something' that was left off the end of the question and smiled. "During the last break, I commed the restaurant near our quarters and took the liberty of having a meal delivered. It should be waiting for us at the concierge desk."

"Always thinking ahead. You are a wonder, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied with a smile.

"Just a man who's had to settle for stale crackers and dried-out cheese for a late night meal one too many times not to plan ahead," Obi-Wan said as he put the last few items into the satchel.

"My stomach and I commend you for your foresight. Now shall we go?"

Obi-Wan nodded, draped the satchel over his shoulder and followed Qui-Gon out of the conference room. A row of transports was parked along the entrance road and they settled into one and directed the driver to the visitors' complex. The ten-minute drive was spent in discussion of the day's negotiations. Obi-Wan answered Qui-Gon's questions, sharing his insights on each group's reaction to the Lianna delegation's new request.

They detoured to the concierge desk to pick up the food delivery and then headed directly to their quarters. They spent a few minutes eating the food Obi-Wan had ordered, each took a turn in the refresher and within twenty minutes of arriving home were settling into bed for some well-earned rest.

Like the previous night, the number of hours between bedtime and dawn was much less than they would have liked. But tonight both men were more than willing to forego some of their precious sleep for some even more precious physical intimacy.

Words weren't necessary and when Qui-Gon held his arms open, Obi-Wan quickly dove into his embrace. Pressed full length against his lover, he immediately joined their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Obi-Wan's hands twined into Qui-Gon's hair, while Qui-Gon's hands stroked over the smooth skin of Obi-Wan's back and sides. As the kiss deepened, Qui-Gon's hands slipped down to Obi-Wan's ass. Obi-Wan rocked his hips as they continued to kiss, their hard cocks sliding against each other with every motion.

Hours of setting aside personal needs in the name of duty took their toll and when Qui-Gon dipped one hand lower to press against Obi-Wan's opening, that was all it took. Any cry he would have made was swallowed in their kiss as Obi-Wan's release spurted between them. They continued to kiss as the tremors of his climax washed through him. When he became aware enough to realize that Qui-Gon was still hard beneath him, he reached down and spread his semen over Qui-Gon's cock. With a twinge of regret, he broke their kiss but regret turned to elation when he knelt up and impaled himself on the thick shaft.

Qui-Gon cried out in pleasure as his hands slipped from Obi-Wan's ass to his hips, supporting him as Obi-Wan lifted and fell in rapid succession. Throwing his head back, Obi-Wan arched his back to change the angle and his cock filled as Qui-Gon's pushed against the sweet spot inside him. He rode the cock filling him with a frenzy fueled by the moans and groans escaping from Qui-Gon's lips. He knew Qui-Gon was getting close when one hand slid from his hip to his cock and stroked in tandem with his movements. All too soon it was over, Qui-Gon spilling within him as he spurted over the strong hand surrounding him.

Collapsing on the bed beside his lover, Obi-Wan reached for the towel he was glad he'd brought in from the refresher and cleaned them both quickly. After tossing it to the floor, Obi-Wan moved back into Qui-Gon's arms and kissed the skin under his lips. "Get some sleep, Qui-Gon. Tomorrow will be another busy day."

A kiss was pressed against the top of his head. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan lay awake well after Qui-Gon's breathing evened out and he drifted into sleep, just basking in the presence of the Jedi master. Never before had he felt such a connection to a lover. Never had he felt this desire to share his essence with another person. He placed another soft kiss to the skin over Qui-Gon's heart. "I love you, Qui-Gon," he whispered. "And will love you, in all ways and for all time, whether you can love me back or not." Saying it out loud, even if Qui-Gon hadn't heard him, filled Obi-Wan with peace and he drifted off to sleep as well.

  


* * *

For the next two tens the pattern of their days remained the same. They would get up each morning after a few minutes of kissing and cuddling, shower, share a light first meal and then head over to the conference center.

The daily negotiations continued to last from early morning until late night as they worked through the clauses of the treaty. Each of the Cluster's worlds had different points that were a top priority for them so it was slow going. Every small detail was taking hours or days to iron out. Some days they managed to add one or two completed articles to the documents while others ended without any points being resolved.

It was very late by the time they made their way back to their quarters each night, exhaustion weighing heavily on both of them. Obi-Wan continued to have food deliveries waiting for them when they arrived, though many nights they only managed a few bites before falling into bed.

As Obi-Wan became more involved in providing additional research, detailed note-taking and insights into the behavior and decorum of the other delegates, it was easy to imagine himself in a life at Qui-Gon's side. He contemplated the actuality of sharing the Jedi's duties, of assisting him when the opportunity arose and maybe taking a teaching role somewhere to fill his time when mission protocol or Jedi confidentiality meant that he couldn't accompany Qui-Gon.

One afternoon during a short break in the proceedings, Obi-Wan sat on a secluded garden bench and allowed his thoughts to drift to another possibility. He envisioned what his life might have been like if he hadn't been born in the Tion Cluster but on a Republic world that was open to Jedi searches. In that scenario, the standard blood test would have sent him to the Jedi Temple rather than to a preparatory school for potential courtesans and by thirteen into the guardianship of an individual Jedi Knight or Master instead of the hallowed halls of Oaakla Academy.

As the image of the alternate life coalesced in Obi-Wan's mind, he could not be sure if it was just wishful thinking or a true indication from the Force that had his younger self standing two steps behind and to the right of Qui-Gon Jinn. He studied the image, searching for the answer to that question until the bell signaling a return to the negotiations echoed through the garden. With a sigh of regret, he pushed the image and the idea that had spawned it to the back of his mind for later reflection before leaving the garden to attend to his duties.

Finally, after twenty-two days of continual negotiations, the last clause of the treaty was agreed upon. Qui-Gon turned over the massive pile of datapads and handwritten notes, along with his private comm code, to the head of the transcription team and traversed the conference room to commend the delegates on their commitment and effort. When he had shaken the last hand and smiled the last smile, he joined Obi-Wan in the portico.

"It appears that we have the rest of the day free, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon commented with a sly smile. "Have you thought about how you would like to spend it?"

As they headed for one of the available transports, Obi-Wan replied, "Not really, though I would like to stop by my apartment to pick up a few things at some point. We could do that now, unless you have something more pressing that needs immediate attention." The glimmer in Obi-Wan's eyes made it perfectly clear that double entendre had been intentional.

"Nothing that can't wait a few hours," Qui-Gon replied as his fingers traced over Obi-Wan's thigh. "And the detour will give us time to make some firm plans for the remainder of our day."

Though Qui-Gon's hand moved back into his lap, an invisible finger continued up Obi-Wan's leg to his groin and he struggled to keep his voice steady as he replied, "I'm certain that between the two of us we can come up with some way to fill the time."

The phantom touch firmed as Qui-Gon said, "I see that part of you is already up."

"Doesn't take much where you're concerned," Obi-Wan mumbled, torn between pulling away from or arching into the phantom caress.

A soft chuckle echoed through the vehicle before the touch faded. The corners of the blue eyes still crinkled in amusement even as Qui-Gon changed the subject. "And I would like the chance to see your home. How long have you lived there?"

"I purchased it shortly after I left Oaakla and have been there ever since," Obi-Wan replied.

"Should be an enlightening experience," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "Nothing reveals more about a person than his or her living environment."

"I'd better hope the cleaning staff has been by for their weekly visit or all the hours I've spent trying to prove I'm a neat and tidy living companion will be for naught," Obi-Wan said, his mock frown not fully concealing his underlying smile.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Qui-Gon grumbled good-naturedly. "No normal person never leaves socks on the floor or dirty dishes on the counter."

"Another illusion shattered," Obi-Wan sighed. "Guess I just have to make sure that the rest of my faults remain hidden."

Mock horror flashed in Qui-Gon's eyes. "Don't tell me that you drink milk from the container or, worse, leave your nail clippings on the 'fresher floor."

"At least I don't snore," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Jedi masters do not snore," Qui-Gon huffed, but a hint of a smile ruined his indignant frown.

The banter ended as the transport pulled in front of a large residential complex. Obi-Wan dismissed the driver with a nod and directed Qui-Gon towards the entrance.

The elderly gentleman at the door bowed formally before turning to Obi-Wan with a smile. "Good to see you, young Obi-Wan. I was beginning to think that one of your suitors had finally enticed you away to a life of pampered luxury in some tropical paradise."

Ignoring the need to see Qui-Gon's reaction to the teasing comment, Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around the doorman's shoulders. "But then I'd lose the chance to finally beat you at dejarik, Lyndal. Not to mention missing out on those wonderful cinnari crisps that your wife makes."

"I will enjoy your continued attempts," Lyndal replied.

Smiling, Obi-Wan stepped back and motioned Qui-Gon through the door. "Keep the table warmed up for me."

Smiles and friendly hellos greeted Obi-Wan as they made their way through the lobby and to the bank of lifts on the far side. A few people joined them in the lift so they rode in silence, exiting when the doors opened on the top floor. Qui-Gon followed as Obi-Wan moved down the hallway and entered his code into a keypad mounted next to the last door. He gestured expansively as the door slid open. "Home, sweet home. Just do me a favor and don't look too closely into the dusty corners."

"No worries there, Obi-Wan. Housekeeping has never been my strong suit," Qui-Gon replied as the door slid closed behind them. He looked around the large open space that was a combination of common room, dining area and study and smiled. "Must be nice to be one of the elite. My entire quarters could fit in this main area with room to spare."

"A good position does have its advantages," Obi-Wan quipped. "And one must keep up appearances."

Qui-Gon strolled through the room, picking up random items from bookshelves, display cases and tables, examining each one thoroughly before moving on to the next. Artwork, sculptures, collectibles and holos, each item a tiny part of the overall decorating theme of the room.

Obi-Wan watched with a mixture of confusion and concern. Over the past two cycles, he'd seen the Jedi master use that intense focus while working on the negotiations and it was more than a little unsettling to have it turned on his belongings. He was still trying to figure out what the man was looking for when Qui-Gon moved through the door that led from the common room into the main bedroom.

Qui-Gon moved over to the night table, picked up a small bronze sculpture of two men embracing and examined it for a few long minutes before he finally repositioned it on the wooden top and spoke. "Do you use this room to ... entertain?"

The pause left no doubt in Obi-Wan's mind what Qui-Gon was referring to. Hoping that he wasn't making a big mistake, he answered as honestly as decorum would allow. "Many of my clients prefer the anonymity of a private location rather than a more public venue. It's more comfortable coming here than a series of random hotel rooms."

Continuing around the room, Qui-Gon stopped at an ornately sculpted wardrobe and picked up a wooden carving of a bird. "The furnishings are beautiful but don't seem to fit your personality." He studied the carving in his hand, examining it as if it held the secrets to the universe. Finally, he looked up at Obi-Wan, frowning in confusion. "The items here and in the common room contain nothing but the barest sense of your presence, which I find rather odd. It's more like you've been an occasional visitor to the rooms rather than a full-time occupant."

"Very astute, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "These are the rooms that I use when I 'entertain' as you so succinctly put it. I spend very little time in either room otherwise." He held out a hand and pointed Qui-Gon towards the opposite side of the apartment. "Come, let me show you the more private sections."

Qui-Gon followed as Obi-Wan moved back through the common room into the kitchen area. This room looked much more lived in, with copper pots hanging from a beam in the ceiling, cooking utensils in a stand by the cooking surface and a variety of appliances set out on the countertops. The homey display made it obvious that cooking was something that Obi-Wan did more for the sheer pleasure of it than as a tool of his profession. Picking up a slicing tool used to thin cut vegetables or fruit, Qui-Gon laughed. "Cooking with the meager supplies in my quarters must have proven somewhat of a challenge."

"A sharp knife is an adequate substitute for most cutting chores but I must admit that I like using all my gadgets," Obi-Wan chuckled in return. "I'll just have to prepare a meal for you here so you can see how all my toys work."

Putting down the slicer, Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan. "This room is heavy with your presence. It's obvious that you've spent many enjoyable hours in your kitchen."

"As I told you before - cooking is more of a leisure pursuit than a chore, even when I'm combining it with work. Obi-Wan opened the freezer section of the cooling unit, peering inside for a moment before closing the door. "I'm sure I could throw together an acceptable meal later if we're still here. Now let me show you the rest of the apartment."

With a smile and a nod, Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan down a small hall and through the doorway into another room. This room was warm and welcoming, decorated in a mélange of items that were much more indicative of Obi-Wan's personality than the formal décor of the common room and master bedroom suite. Framed holos adorned the walls, shelves and dresser tops, happy poses of friends and family. Some had been obviously taken on the Oaakla Academy grounds while others were taken in front of a large grey house or at various amusement areas. An array of small collectibles, statuettes and carvings were set among the pictures.

A small sofa and a well-worn conforming chair upholstered in soft leather sat at one end of the room in front of a large vid-screen along with a desk holding another computer terminal and communications station. The four post wooden bed standing against the opposite wall was covered with a thick comforter of warm blues and greens and a pile of pillows, while a similar fabric was draped over rods mounted above two large transparisteel windows.

Directly in the center of a low dresser, two bookends carved with the logo of Oaakla harbored three ancient paper texts with special care. Qui-Gon carefully picked up one of the books, his hand gently stroking over the worn leather cover. "This is more how I imagined your quarters would look. This room is infused with your presence, as if your very soul resides in the items filling it."

"That's not a way I would have ever looked at it but I guess it's an accurate description, " Obi-Wan agreed. "This room holds the items that are most precious to me, mementoes of family and friends, of my days at Oaakla."

"Extensive training for any occupation, whether banker or politician, courtesan or Jedi knight, can make individuals temper their outward appearance to fit into the mold of the profession, sometimes causing them to suppress some aspects of their personalities," Qui-Gon said, obviously speaking about himself as much as Obi-Wan.

"Although I don't consider myself as having a distinct work persona, I must admit that there are some things about myself that I keep private, parts of me that I only reveal to my closest friends," Obi-Wan declared.

"We all wear innumerable masks, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon explained. "Depths of ourselves that we choose to reveal or withhold from those around us. It is a truly fortunate individual who finds someone with whom he can reveal the innermost essence of his being."

"I hope you'll be that person for me," Obi-Wan whispered. He walked over to where Qui-Gon was standing, placing his hand over the larger one holding his book. "This is my personal sanctuary. None of my clients are even aware that this portion of the suite exists. Not counting the cleaning staff, I can count on one hand the number of people who know about this room and have been inside. My brother, Owen, my friends Bant and Garen and Master Adiana."

"You've never brought anyone else in here?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Not before today," Obi-Wan admitted. "I've met countless people and have had hundreds of clients in the years since I left Oaakla but I have never felt the slightest desire to share my private side with any of them. Looking back, I realize that from the first moment we met, I saw you as more than just a client. I always thought the idea of 'love at first sight' was a load of bunk created by the matchmakers to drum up business but now I'm not so sure."

"I'd have to say that I still think that," Qui-Gon said, his smile taking away the sting of his frank words. "Love is something that grows between two beings as they spend time together and learn about each other. It doesn't spring up full blown from a look, a touch, a kiss or even from a sexual encounter."

"That may be true but sometimes there is something more in the initial contact between two people," Obi-Wan insisted. "Call it what you will-destiny, fate, love at first sight, will of the Force. The label doesn't matter. Even though neither one of us acknowledged it at the time, from our first handshake there was a connection between us, something drawing us together."

"I won't deny that, Obi-Wan, but that doesn't guarantee that we can create a long-term relationship, make a life together," Qui-Gon argued.

"I know I promised not to push, to allow our relationship to develop naturally," Obi-Wan countered. "But time is running out for us. Soon, the treaty will be signed and you will be on your way back to Coruscant or off on your next mission."

Qui-Gon lifted the hand resting over his and brought it to his lips. "Nothing we will do today will change that."

Ignoring the knot of dread blossoming with Qui-Gon's words, Obi-Wan continued, "We need to discuss our options, to make plans if we want to have any chance of a life together. I'm not willing to leave the future to chance, to do nothing and have you leave Raxus while I..." He let the sentence trail off, not willing to voice his deepest fear.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't discuss the future, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon assured. "But sometimes the path is set without our input. I'm relatively certain that you didn't envision the possibility of giving up your profession and leaving Raxus when you arrived at my landing platform two cycles ago."

Smiling despite himself, Obi-Wan had to agree. "No, what I envisioned that morning dealt with the much more immediate future and definitely included my professional expertise."

"And I didn't expect to meet a young courtesan who would challenge all my preconceived notions of the profession while burrowing through the layers of armor around my heart," Qui-Gon admitted.

"So where do we go from here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We continue as we have been, taking one day at a time, hoping that each day leads us closer to a path that we can tread together." Running his thumb over the top of Obi-Wan's hand, Qui-Gon continued, "In reality, all each and every one of us have for certain is now."

Bringing his other hand over to caress a bearded cheek, Obi-Wan whispered, "And what would you like to do now, my Qui-Gon?"

Replacing the book carefully in its place, Qui-Gon answered, "Live in the moment with me, Obi-Wan. Force willing, the future will take care of itself."

Putting aside his worries, Obi-Wan tugged Qui-Gon towards the bed. Releasing the hand he held, he tossed all the extra pillows on the floor and threw the comforter over the footboard. "I have never shared this bed with anyone. It's fitting that the man who holds my heart will be the only person I ever make love with here."

"It will be a first time for you then," Qui-Gon said as he leaned in for a kiss. "If you are willing, I would like to enact my postponed fantasy and that would be another first for us as well."

"Anything within my power, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan softly vowed before taking another kiss.

"I would like to feel you inside me. To experience the pleasure of having you breach my body as you have breached my heart," Qui-Gon entreated.

"Yes," was all that Obi-Wan could manage for a reply before his mouth was covered in a searing kiss. Hands pulled at clothing as their kiss continued, sometimes his own and sometimes Qui-Gon's, until they were both standing with their leggings bunched over their boot tops.

Obi-Wan pushed Qui-Gon to sit on the bed and then made short work of his boots and leggings before doing the same with his own. He drank in the sight as Qui-Gon lay back on the pristine white sheets, the long body stretched out in offering. He started towards him but suddenly turned back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Qui-Gon called out.

"Be back in a second," Obi-Wan replied as he disappeared momentarily. He ran into the other bedroom, rummaged through the drawer by the bed for a few seconds and then headed back to his room with the small bottles in his hand. "Thought we might need these," he explained, setting the bottles of lube down on the bedside table and climbing into bed beside his lover. "Never bothered keeping any in here."

"Not even for when you masturbated?" Qui-Gon asked in obvious confusion.

A chuff of laughter accompanied Obi-Wan's reply. "Never had a need. In fact, until I started sleeping on the cot in your common room, I hadn't had to take matters into my own hands since my days at Oaakla. And on the rare nights I actually got to sleep in my own bed, all I cared about was sleeping."

Obi-Wan's comment had Qui-Gon laughing as well. "We are definitely polar opposites when it comes to sexual backgrounds. Before we met, the frequency of my sexual release over the past few years could be tallied in single digits if I didn't count taking matters into my own hands."

Obi-Wan rolled over to cover Qui-Gon's body with his own. "Well, you won't need to resort to using your hand again if I have anything to say about it," he growled before diving in for a kiss.

The conversation ended as they gave themselves over to the kiss. Qui-Gon's hands stroked down the length of Obi-Wan's back and Obi-Wan's tangled into the thick brown hair. After a long moment, the urgency of the kiss faded and Obi-Wan's lips moved to Qui-Gon's ear. His eager tongue licked around the whorl and lips nipped at the tender earlobe of one before kissing a path across cheeks and forehead to the other. Qui-Gon's neck was Obi-Wan's next objective and he dropped kisses all over the long column before sucking a passion mark right over his pulse point. His mouth continued his leisurely exploration, kissing, licking and sucking along the skin of Qui-Gon's chest, nipples, and abdomen. By the time his tongue thrust into the shallow cup of his navel, Qui-Gon hands had tangled into Obi-Wan's hair, alternating between pulling him up and pushing him further down.

Obi-Wan lifted his head, blew gently in the direction of the insistent penis and laughed. "Patience, Master Jinn. I thought Jedi were supposed to be stalwarts of patience and restraint."

"Even Jedi have limits, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon growled, "and I've waited long enough."

Obi-Wan rose to his knees between Qui-Gon's spread legs, intent on moving down to take the leaking penis into his mouth and let out a shocked laugh when a bottle of lube flew from the table and slapped into his open hand. "Okay, okay. I can take a hint." He uncapped the bottle, pouring an ample measure onto Qui-Gon's belly and rolled his fingers in the slick liquid. Locking his eyes with his lover, he slid one finger into the welcoming warmth of Qui-Gon's body. He stroked in and out a couple of times, before coating two fingers and continuing. He savored the moans of pleasure that filled the room but when he attempted to return a third time, Qui-Gon redirected Obi-Wan's hand to his own penis.

"Now, love. Please," Qui-Gon begged.

The raw need in Qui-Gon's voice sent a wash of lust through Obi-Wan and he had to draw on all the tricks of his training to keep from exploding as he slicked his cock. He rested one long leg against his chest, positioned himself against the loosened opening and pressed in. "Oh gods," he moaned as he pushed forward, the tight heat molding around his throbbing penis like a glove.

Looking down into Qui-Gon's face when he was fully sheathed, Obi-Wan saw that he wasn't the only one struggling to hold on so he gave up any pretense of drawing things out. Wrapping his oily hand around the penis jutting up from the brown curls, he thrust into Qui-Gon's body at a demanding pace. In less time than he thought possible, they were coming, Qui-Gon falling over the edge first and Obi-Wan following a few seconds behind. As the last tremors washed through him, Obi-Wan collapsed on the bed, his softening penis slipping free.

It took him a few minutes to get his breathing under control but when he did, Obi-Wan leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Qui-Gon's lips. "I knew that my magnanimous gesture would be suitably rewarded," he whispered, repeating his statement from two tens earlier.

"The reality definitely exceeded the fantasy," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan brought his fingers to his mouth, making a show of licking off the semen coating them before sliding down to repeat the process on Qui-Gon's stomach and penis. When that was done, he rubbed the last of the semen into his own belly and then settled back into Qui-Gon's arms. "Any preferences for the rest of the afternoon? We can nap, watch a holovid or play some dejarik." He reached down and ran a fingertip down the flaccid penis. "Or if you're really feeling adventurous, I could get my box of toys from the other room and we could do a little experimenting."

Qui-Gon's penis jumped a little at the idea but he grabbed the wandering hand and placed it on his chest. " What I would really like would be to meditate, if you don't mind. Maybe someplace outdoors, a nearby garden or the like. Over the past two tens, I've been lucky if I managed fifteen minutes every other day."

"Sure we can do that," Obi-Wan replied. "The Oaakla seraglio is only a few blocks from here. It has a beautiful, secluded garden that we could use."

"That would be wonderful," Qui-Gon replied. "I could really use a couple of hours of private meditation."

Ignoring the flash of hurt that the word 'private' caused, Obi-Wan forced a smile. "Though I think you should shower first. The flittabees that live in the garden really like the smell of semen and sweat."

Obi-Wan started to get up from the bed but Qui-Gon pulled him back down. "It's not that I don't want you with me, Obi-Wan. I need time alone, to gather my thoughts for the final round of negotiations and to think about what will happen after the treaty is signed." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "We will talk afterwards, discuss our options and make plans for as much as we are able. I promise."

A little embarrassed that his feelings had been so easily read, Obi-Wan sought to cover. "No problem. I have some friends who keep their apartments in the complex and I could visit while you meditate." Again he started to rise from the bed, this time pulling Qui-Gon with him. "Though you still do need to shower."

"Only if you'll join me," Qui-Gon replied. "And when we get back, we can do that exploration of your toy box and maybe try out that huge tub in the other bedroom."

Relieved that the tension had passed, Obi-Wan led the way to the refresher. "I'll have to make sure we have some waterproof lube for later. Ever done it in a hot tub?"

Their shower went relatively quickly with shared washing morphing into kisses and caresses only a few times. Qui-Gon redressed in the clothes he had worn earlier, while Obi-Wan dressed in a new set from his closet. "Shall I have the laundry deliver the clothing we sent down this morning here instead of to your quarters?" Obi-Wan asked, a bit shyly. "Unless you'd prefer to go back there tonight?"

"Do that. I would like to stay here tonight," Qui-Gon replied. "Might as well complete the list of first times."

"Wonderful." Obi-Wan said as he palmed open the door. "After you, my Liege."

Another round of smiles and hellos greeted them as they made their way from Obi-Wan's apartment to the lobby of the complex. Obi-Wan stopped to talk to Lyndal for a moment to arrange the clothing delivery and then they were on their way. The mid-afternoon weather was sunny and slightly cool, making the short walk very pleasant. Arriving at the seraglio after about twenty minutes, Obi-Wan used his passkey to get them into the private sections of the complex.

Obi-Wan greeted a few people as they walked, crossing through a maze of hallways and rooms to come to the main gateway to the garden. Since it was summertime, the garden was in full bloom, an array of flowering plants, shrubs and trees arranged into a series of small alcoves. Birds and insects flew around the beautiful space and the high hedges on three sides closed the garden off completely from outside access.

"The garden is beautiful, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as he took a deep breath.

"I come here to meditate often," Obi-Wan admitted. "Something about the garden soothes me and helps me to think."

"The Living Force is very strong here," Qui-Gon explained.

"Any preference on where you want to meditate?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Does it matter?" Qui-Gon replied.

"There is a shield I can engage with my keycard once you decide which alcove you want to use," Obi-Wan explained. "It will give you complete privacy and deactivate automatically when you leave the niche."

Qui-Gon looked around the garden and found he was drawn to the back corner, an area filled with beautiful turquoise palometta flowers, blue kewalfi blooms and dark green pokita ferns. "Here, I think."

Obi-Wan smiled as he saw the niche Qui-Gon had chosen. "That's my favorite spot. I always chose this site when I had big decisions to make." He waved Qui-Gon into the alcove. "Comm me when you're ready and I'll meet you back here." Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan slid his keycard into the slot hidden behind a rock and then headed back down the path without another word.

As Obi-Wan got closer to the main gateway, he contemplated finding an alcove of his own to meditate in but finally decided that he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He went into the complex, intent on finding one of his friends to pass the time with but came face to face with his former advisor. "Master Adiana. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Obi-Wan," the woman replied with a warm smile. "I'm here for my monthly meeting with my students from last year's graduating class. I still like to keep up with the new staff, see how they're settling in and help them through any rough spots."

"Yes, those meetings were a godsend to me in my first year here," Obi-Wan replied. "Sometimes it's good to have someone removed from the situation to talk things through with."

"Are we talking about then or now, Obi-Wan?" Adiana said. "And you never answered my other question."

Ignoring the new question, Obi-Wan answered the first one. "The negotiations are in recess and Master Jinn was looking for a place to meditate so I brought him here. He's back in the Kewalfi niche as we speak. I expect he'll be there for a while."

"Wonderful. That will give us a chance to get caught up." Adiana grasped Obi-Wan's arm and turned him in the direction she had been going. "I was just heading to the kitchen to grab some tea and a snack before tackling my mounds of paperwork. Come with me and then we can head over to my office to visit."

Falling into step beside his former teacher, Obi-Wan couldn't help but tease. "You just want an excuse to get out of doing paperwork."

The woman laughed, the corners of her brown eyes crinkling. "Some things never change, Obi-Wan, and paperwork and I will never be more than peaceful enemies. Plus, I want to hear all about Master Jinn and everything you two have been up to for the last two cycles. And if there is time left, I'll fill you in on the gossip from the Academy."

It took them no time at all to get tea and snacks from the familiar kitchen and within minutes they had crossed the complex and were seated across from each other in the teaching master's office. One bite of her sweet roll and a sip of tea and Master Adiana spoke. "You are a lot less tense than the last time I saw you, Obi-Wan. Have things improved between you and Master Jinn?"

"Yes, they have," Obi-Wan replied. "I have become a true working partner to him. He is relying on me for more complex research and seeks my opinion about the delegates much more often."

"And?" Adiana prodded, obviously aware that he was intentionally skirting the intimacy issue.

"Our friendship is flourishing as we have gotten to know one another better," Obi-Wan evaded. But at the stern look from the normally caring woman, he revealed, "We have become intimate."

Brown eyes bore into his as Adiana spoke. "You've never been shy before when it came to discussing your relationship with a patron. Is there something different with Master Jinn?"

Leave it to his former teacher to see past all his evasions and get right to the point. "Master Adiana, what would you say if I told you I was considering resigning my position?"

She stared at Obi-Wan for a long moment and then replied. "I would be surprised that you are considering such a choice at this point in time. I always considered you my best and brightest and I expected it to be years before you were looking to retire from active service. It is because of Master Jinn?"

"When we're together, he makes me feel something I've never felt with another person before," Obi-Wan explained. "I need to find out if we can have more."

"You've fallen in love with him." It was a statement, not a question. "Does he return your feelings?"

"I know that he cares for me and if he let himself he would love me but..." Obi-Wan let the sentence trail off.

Adiana picked it up in midstream. "He fears that your backgrounds are too different to make a life together. It's a valid concern, Obi-Wan, whether you want to admit it or not." She gentled her tone and continued. "Most worlds view our profession with great disdain. To them we are nothing more than common whores, selling our bodies to the highest bidder because we have no other alternatives. Outside of the Tion Cluster, the prestige and acceptance you find for your position will vanish like fog under the midsummer sun."

"I understand that," Obi-Wan argued.

"Intellectually maybe but I'm not so sure you truly realize what the reality would encompass," Adiana countered. "For all that you are a highly sought after pleasure worker, you have led a very sheltered life. You have a family that loves you, grew up in the loving and supportive environment of Oaakla and have pretty much been able to pick and choose your assignments almost from day one."

Obi-Wan blew out a heavy sigh and struggled to put his feelings into words. "I've never been ashamed of what I do and I don't plan on letting anyone make me feel that I should be. I trained hard in a profession that brings joy and pleasure to countless beings and I do not regret one minute of the time I spent at Oaakla or working for the seraglio. But until I met Qui-Gon, sex was a pleasurable but transient experience, and I never felt a loss when a long-time client ended our association or if someone I really connected with never came back for a second time."

"And with Master Jinn?" Adiana asked, when Obi-Wan stopped speaking.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan took a couple of deep breaths to collect his thoughts. "With Qui-Gon there is a connection, a sense that we belong together. He completes me. Fills a place inside me that I didn't know was empty until he came into my life."

"So you would leave your life, your family, your home, to follow him to Coruscant? You do realize that a Jedi's life flows from one mission to the next, with only brief stops along the way," Adiana stated.

"I do know that. I hope we are able to make a life together, to create a partnership where I could sometimes assist him on his missions and, if that is not possible, to get a job teaching or as a political assistant and be waiting for him when he returns," Obi-Wan explained, relieved to put his hopes into words. "But even if things don't work out for us, I know that I cannot go back to my life as it was before I met him. I know what sex is like with someone you love. Going back to casual encounters - random sex where the only goal is mutual pleasure - would break off little pieces of my heart until there was nothing left but an empty husk."

"Sounds like you've spent quite a bit of time thinking about this, Obi-Wan," Adiana replied.

"Honestly, I thought about it even before we made love the first time," Obi-Wan admitted softly. "Please don't take this the wrong way. You know I loved my years at Oaakla. But I have even found myself wondering what my life would have been like if I had been born elsewhere - if the Jedi seekers had found me and taken me to the Temple. Would I have met Qui-Gon? Would we have been drawn together then as we are now? Would he have chosen me to become his apprentice? Could I have spent the last fifteen years of my life at his side?"

Adiana set her mug on the table and reached out to take one of Obi-Wan's hands. "Speculating on what could have been leads to nothing but pain and heartache, Obi-Wan. Fate or the Force brought you together at this juncture in your lives. You can only move forward from here."

"I know, but it's hard not to wonder. Part of me is terrified to leave the only life I've ever known but I know that it's what I am meant to do." Obi-Wan took a long sip of his cooled tea and then continued, "I need to try to create a life with Qui-Gon, to do whatever it takes to be with him. If I don't at least try to see what we can have together, I'll spend the rest of my life living with the regrets."

"It won't be an easy transition to make," Adiana said, her voice heavy with concern. "But you've always been more than up to any challenge. If there's anything I can do to help, you know I'll be there for you."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied, but anything more he might have said was cut off when his commlink chimed. "That's Qui-Gon. I must be going."

Adiana rose from her chair when Obi-Wan did and accompanied him to the door. "Take care of yourself, Obi-Wan, and keep me apprised of your plans."

"I will." Obi-Wan started through the door and then turned back towards his old teacher. "Do you think you could put together a file with my education history and a list of positions that I would be qualified for?"

"Certainly," Adiana agreed. "I'll even get some letters of recommendation from some faculty at Oaakla and a list of potential contacts on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan stepped forward and pulled the woman into a quick hug. "I think I will miss you most of all if I leave here. You have always been there for me, even to the point of making me see things that I'd rather not face. Thank you, Master Adiana."

"You're welcome, Obi-Wan. And I will expect long, rambling letters with every detail of your life and the occasional holonet call." She winked and amended, "Well, maybe not every detail. Now go. Master Jinn is waiting."

Obi-Wan released his hold on Master Adiana and headed back to the garden. He had barely made it through the gateway when Qui-Gon appeared at his side. "How was your meditation?"

"Refreshing. It was good to set all my concerns aside and just commune with the Force for a little while," Qui-Gon replied and then asked his own question. "And what did you do with your rare free time?"

"I spent it visiting with Master Adiana," Obi-Wan answered. "I ran into her right after I left the garden."

Qui-Gon's brow wrinkled in obvious confusion. "Does she work here as well as teaching at Oaakla?"

"No, she was here for her monthly counseling sessions with the recent graduates," Obi-Wan explained. "I always looked forward to those sessions during my first year here. And it was nice to sit and chat with her. She always offers alternate perspectives."

That comment seemed to strike a chord in Qui-Gon. "Was there something about the conversation that upset you?"

The question caught Obi-Wan by surprise but he answered honestly if somewhat vaguely. "We were just talking about my options for the future. Why?"

"I sensed something from you while I was meditating," Qui-Gon said. "It was very indistinct, almost like a wisp of frustration or distress trickling over the Force."

"How is that possible? I know you're a Jedi master but we were over five hundred meters apart and you were in a shielded space," Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon replied. "But that's a topic for another time. Ser Mulartz commed a few minutes ago. The transcription team has a few questions about my notes. He transmitted the questions to my private comm but they'll need clarification before they can continue."

"Okay, let's head back to my apartment," Obi-Wan agreed. "You can use my data unit to retrieve and look over the information while I throw together something for a meal."

They headed out of the seraglio without further delay. The need for speed kept them from walking and Obi-Wan hailed a transport to take them back. It took less than ten minutes for them to arrive at the residential complex, collect Qui-Gon's clean laundry from the porter and make their way to Obi-Wan's suite. They both pulled off their boots and Qui-Gon removed his belt, stola, obi, sash and outer tunic, keeping just the more comfortable inner tunic and leggings. Obi-Wan gathered those items and the clean laundry and headed into his bedroom to change while Qui-Gon settled at the data unit in the common room to retrieve the information.

After changing into faded blue leggings and a soft white tunic, Obi-Wan left Qui-Gon to review the information and made his way to the kitchen. He pulled a few items from the freezer unit and a few more from the cupboards and began to put together a meal. The work was familiar enough to be comforting and Obi-Wan let his mind drift while his hands worked. He thought about his conversation with Master Adiana, contemplated her comments and suggestions and started planning for his future discussion with Qui-Gon.

The half hour it took to make dinner passed quickly and Obi-Wan set the last of the items on the smaller table in the kitchen and went to find Qui-Gon. Taking in the pile of paper sitting in the printer tray as well as the smaller piles strewn over the desk, he quickly came to the realization that the transcription team had more than a few questions. "Do you want to break for late-meal or would you prefer I bring the food to you?"

"I'd rather keep working but I'm not sure I could find room enough amidst this chaos for a tea mug, never mind a plate," Qui-Gon replied with a half smile.

Nodding his head in the direction of the formal dining table, Obi-Wan picked up the pile from the printer. "Why don't we move everything over there. That way you can spread out and still have room for food. "

When Qui-Gon looked up it was easy to read the disappointment in his eyes. "So much for having the rest of the evening to ourselves."

Obi-Wan's eyes held the same hint of disappointment but he made light of it. "Best get to work then. Quicker started, quicker finished, as my mum used to say." He set the pile on the glossy tabletop and moved back into the kitchen. "I think I'll put the wine back into the cooler. We can have it later on as a reward for a job completed rather than with our meal. Maybe even while we soak in the tub."

"Something to look forward to," Qui-Gon replied, arranging his piles of paper in alternating directions. He left the data unit connected, set it on audible to announce any new downloads and moved over to the table.

Obi-Wan brought in everything from the other table and within minutes they were seated side by side along the longer edge of the table, food on either side and the piles of paper arranged between them. "What can I do to help?" Obi-Wan asked after taking a couple of bites from his plate.

"I would say the same process we used while working through the Liannan addendum," Qui-Gon replied. "I've already looked through the information in the small piles, setting them in order of priority, but if you could do the same for the pile you took off the printer that would be greatly appreciated."

And so they worked comfortably side by side, the only conversation relating to the information before them or refills of tea or food. Qui-Gon made notes on each document in turn and Obi-Wan typed in and transmitted the revisions. Some items went back and forth a few times and with a number of trips to the printer for new downloads adding to their piles, the sky was bright with stars by the time they finished.

With the last of the clarifications and corrections transmitted back to the transcription team, Qui-Gon rose from his seat. "No matter how many times I direct treaty negotiations, I am always amazed at the amount of conciliation needed to create the document phraseology among people who speak the same language."

Obi-Wan glanced over from the computer terminal, smiling as he replied, "Words are power. That phrase, or some other version of the same concept, serves as the foundation of almost every cultural philosophy text I have ever read. Is really surprising that every participant wants some of the recorded words ascribed to either their personal or cultural ideals?"

A matching smile curved Qui-Gon's lips. "Surprising? No. But it doesn't keep me from hoping that someday individual politicians will be more concerned about the welfare of their people than about their own ten microns of fame."

A snort of laughter escaped from Obi-Wan. "Who would have thought that such a pragmatic Jedi master could also be a dreamer? You continue to surprise me, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I could say the same for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon replied. He leaned forward and pressed his palms to the floor, stretching muscles stiff from too many hours of sitting. When he straightened, he looked over at Obi-Wan. "I really could use that soak. How long does it take for that tub to fill?"

"About thirty minutes, with another sixty minutes or so to heat the water to the correct temperature." Seeing Qui-Gon's frown, Obi-Wan continued quickly, "Good thing for you that I planned ahead. I filled it and turned the heater on while I was making dinner."

"You're a godsend, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon reached out and ran his palm suggestively down Obi-Wan's chest. "Can I assume that you found the waterproof lube as well?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan took hold of Qui-Gon's hand and kissed his palm. "We can organize these papers in the morning. I think we've earned some downtime. Just give me a second to get the wine and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Releasing the hand he held, Obi-Wan detoured into the kitchen and then followed Qui-Gon into the larger bedroom with the wine bottle and two glasses. He placed the items on the platform of the tub and turned to face Qui-Gon. Grasping the bottom of his lover's tunic, he pulled the fabric slowly over Qui-Gon's head and tossed it aside. Hands came up to copy his motions but he gently pushed them back to Qui-Gon's sides. When his lover started to voice his objection, a fingertip to those enticing lips silenced him. "Be still," Obi-Wan ordered as he took two steps back and raked his gaze over the half-naked body before him. "Let me take care of you."

Crossing his hands behind his back in acquiescence, Qui-Gon widened his stance and waited.

Satisfied by his lover's compliance, Obi-Wan moved forward and undid the ties holding the leggings in place. He slid them very slowly down Qui-Gon's hips until he released the firming penis from the confines of the fabric. He stared at his prize for a moment, then continued to push the fabric down until it pooled at his lover's ankles. Sliding down to his knees, he ran his tongue along the length of one muscular thigh before bringing his lips to the enticing column of flesh jutting out from those dark curls. He ran his tongue slowly over the purple head and felt the flesh leap at his touch. He continued his teasing caresses for a few minutes, relishing the tension in the taut thighs as Qui-Gon struggled to follow his imperative. He pulled the swelling shaft between his lips and sucked gently before releasing it.

A groan of frustration echoed through the room as cool air replaced the warmth of Obi-Wan's mouth. Stepping out of the fabric draped over his feet, Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan stripped out of his tunic and leggings.

When he was fully naked, Obi-Wan grasped Qui-Gon's hand and led him into the sunken tub. Hand in hand, they lowered themselves into the almost scalding water and sat, side by side, on the wide shelf that ringed the tub. A contented sigh escaped both of them as their bodies acclimated to the temperature and they settled into the scorching heat. The water was high enough to reach partway up Obi-Wan's neck while it lapped at Qui-Gon's collarbones and being surrounded by its warmth was very relaxing.

Obi-Wan turned in his seat so that he was facing Qui-Gon, placed a hand into the heavy mass of brown hair and drew his lover's lips to his. He lost track of how long they kissed, soft, fleeting kisses giving way to more passionate, in-depth probing as the minutes passed. Duty no longer demanded their attention and they were content to drift in the pleasure of this slow pace. Mouths finally parted, taking turns tasting ears, necks and shoulders until their slowly building arousal crested in a wave too strong for them to continue to deny.

Obi-Wan extended a hand behind him on the platform, easily reaching the tube he had placed there. He moved to his knees, shifting until he was straddling Qui-Gon's hips. He opened the tube and squeezed an ample amount of the gel into his lover's palm. He shifted from his knees to his feet, the position putting his groin area a little above Qui-Gon's head but easily within his reach. After directing Qui-Gon's hand between his spread legs, he placed one hand against the wall for balance and waited.

Qui-Gon complied with the silent directive, coating his fingers liberally with the gel and bringing them to the opening of Obi-Wan's body. Placing his other hand on Obi-Wan's ass, he pressed past that first ring of muscle as he placed his mouth against the sensitive skin of the inner thigh before him and sucked.

A thrum of pleasure washed through Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon sucked a passion mark to the surface of his skin while he coated his anus with the thick gel. One finger became two and he braced harder against the wall to keep steady. By the time three gelled fingers were inside him, he could no longer hold back his whimpers and moans. When those probing fingers disappeared from his body, Obi-Wan looked down to see Qui-Gon lifting his hips out of the water and transferring the rest of the lube from his fingers onto his cock.

Once Qui-Gon had settled back onto the ledge, Obi-Wan slipped down into the water and positioned himself with his knees astride Qui-Gon. His lover's penis was nudging insistently against the cleft of his ass, so Obi-Wan steadied the shaft with his fingers and slowly took it within his body. Leaning forward carefully, he pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. When he straightened, Obi-Wan braced his arms on the edge of the tub and began to move in languid strokes.

Their position left Qui-Gon with no leverage, so Obi-Wan was in complete control. He continued the slow pace, just enjoying the feeling of his lover inside him. Each time he felt himself getting close, Obi-Wan would still for moment, moving again only when the intensity had lessened.

Finally, the long minutes of slow build-up took their toll. Obi-Wan braced his arms on the edge of the tub and increased the speed of his movements. Qui-Gon reached down and wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan's cock, stroking in rhythm with his motions.

When a callused thumb brushed over the tip, Obi-Wan could hold back no longer. His orgasm exploded from him with a cry as his release pulsed over Qui-Gon's hand. A low groan escaped from his lover and he felt the corresponding wetness flowing into him.

When he had come back to himself, Obi-Wan lifted enough to allow the spent flesh to slip from his body. When Qui-Gon had shifted into a sitting position, Obi-Wan settled in his lap and said softly. "Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that things could be like this."

"Nor I, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered. "And now that I have experienced this with you, giving it up will be torture."

The soft admission gave Obi-Wan the opening he needed to re-open their earlier discussion. "You don't have to. I've spent a lot of time thinking about what will happen when the treaty is signed and I think it's time for us to put aside living in the moment and discuss the prospects of the future."

Before Qui-Gon could answer, Obi-Wan pressed a soft kiss to his lips and stood up. "Since this is most likely going to be an extended conversation, I think we should dry off, take our wine and move to someplace more comfortable, like my bed."

"That's probably a good idea. We'll both be rather wrinkled if we stay in here too much longer," Qui-Gon agreed as he rose.

They took a few minutes to towel off, Obi-Wan using a second towel to squeeze the excess water from both his and Qui-Gon's hair. He brushed through his hair quickly and took a few minutes longer to brush and plait back Qui-Gon's longer locks. He grabbed the wine and glasses while Qui-Gon picked up their discarded clothing and they headed back to his private bedroom. He turned back the covers, propped a bunch of pillows against the headboard and poured them each a glass of wine. He waited until Qui-Gon was resting comfortably against the pillows, handed him a glass and then settled himself on the bed beside him. Picking up his glass, he took a long sip, waiting while Qui-Gon collected his thoughts.

"As a concept, making a life together sounds simple but in reality it will be difficult," Qui-Gon said after a long moment. "I have spent more than forty years leading this somewhat nomadic life, traveling from place to place as the Council and the Force dictate, with only brief stopovers in the place I consider home." He reached over and ran his fingers along the length of Obi-Wan's braid. "You have spent your whole life in the Tion Cluster, living among family and friends and excelling in a profession that is both respected and prominent. How can I ask you to sacrifice all of that, especially when we have no way of knowing how much time we would actually get to spend together?"

"You're not asking me to sacrifice anything," Obi-Wan retorted. "I'm fully aware that any life we create together on Coruscant will be radically different from the life I have here. But what I feel for you and what I believe you feel for me is so deep, so powerful, that it's worth the risk to see where it will lead." A stab of fear flashed through Obi-Wan and he found he had to look away. "Unless you no longer share my belief that this is the right path for us."

"You know that's not the case," Qui-Gon said. "I'd like to think that our love would overcome the obstacles but the experiences of my life tell me that is seldom the case. We must go into this fully aware of all the adjustments we'll need to make to create a relationship. And since you will be making the majority of the changes, I need to be sure that you are walking into this with your eyes wide open."

"As I said before, I've spent a lot of time thinking about this. I even went so far as to discuss the possibility of resigning my position with Master Adiana," Obi-Wan admitted.

"That's what you were doing when I sensed your distress during my meditation," Qui-Gon remarked.

"Yes. Master Adiana has been my advisor since my first year at Oaakla." Obi-Wan reached over and trailed his fingertips over Qui-Gon's cheek. "You weren't ready to talk about it and I needed someone who could look at the situation objectively and offer me an unbiased opinion."

"Do you mind if I ask you what she said?" Qui-Gon asked.

"She was surprised, at first. She knows how much I enjoy my position and she believed it would be many years before I'd be looking to retire from active service," Obi-Wan stated. "But once I explained all the reasons behind my decision, she offered to provide contacts and references for me when I'm ready to look for employment on Coruscant."

A frown appeared on Qui-Gon's face and he looked concerned. "All your reasons?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, steeling his resolve as he searched for the right words. Shading the truth wouldn't do either of them any good and total honesty would be needed if their relationship was to succeed. "I've made no secret of the fact that I've fallen in love with you and want us to make a life together. But even if the permanent partnership I've been dreaming of is not meant to be, I cannot continue as a courtesan." The fingers stroking Qui-Gon's cheek slipped downward until Obi-Wan pressed his palm firmly against Qui-Gon's heart. "Now that I've savored intimacy within the confines of real love, I know that I can never go back to sex without that connection."

After setting his empty glass on the table, Qui-Gon placed his hand in an identical position on Obi-Wan's chest. "Most people go through life taking pleasure where they can find it and never experience the depth of real love."

Another pang of fear passed through Obi-Wan and he swallowed heavily. "Are you concerned that what we share will prove to be transitory?"

"I believe that what we feel for one another is genuine," Qui-Gon assured. "My biggest concern is the one that has plagued me since the day we met. Will love be enough to overcome all of the obstacles that both our backgrounds will throw in our path?"

"We'll never know unless we try," Obi-Wan replied. "Nothing worth having comes easily in this life, Qui-Gon. I'm certain that any difficulties we encounter will be more than offset by the happiness of being together."

Looking steadily into Obi-Wan's eyes, Qui-Gon nodded. "Okay, let's say for the moment that you come back to Coruscant with me when I leave here. Having a bonded partner will not change what is expected of me as a Jedi field operative and I can't see you sitting in our quarters all day watching holovids. What would you do to fill your time?"

"In a perfect world, I'd like to serve as your assistant, to help with research and whatever else you need so that I can accompany you on missions and not be apart from you so often," Obi-Wan admitted. "If that's not allowed by the Council or not feasible in certain instances, I think I'd like to teach, preferably children in the twelve to eighteen year old age group. Being able to give back some of what I've learned at Oaakla would be highly rewarding."

"I see you've given this a lot of thought," Qui-Gon acknowledged.

"I have. My years at the seraglio have been kind to me financially and I could support us both comfortably for many years on the funds I've accumulated," Obi-Wan explained. "But as you say, I wouldn't be truly happy unless I could be a productive part of whatever community I reside in. So whether we make our home within the Jedi Temple or in Coruscant at large, I would want to serve a useful function." As he said it, a new thought came to Obi-Wan. "Would I be allowed to live with you in the Temple or, if not, would you be allowed to live outside of it?"

"As I said earlier, partnerships between Jedi and non-Jedi are not common but they do exist," Qui-Gon explained. "Most are the result of cultural mores or racial needs, such as the Cerean mandate that all Cerean males must marry and father children to help replenish their devastated populations. But a few have been partnerships like ours based on love and the desire of two people to share all aspects of their lives together."

"And how do these couples integrate the duties of the Jedi partner with their personal lives?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly curious about those others.

"In the case of those doing it to procreate, the non-Jedi partner usually takes on the role of primary caregiver for the offspring." Qui-Gon twined their hands together and stroked his thumb over the top of Obi-Wan's hand. "As for the others, there has only been one at the main Temple in my lifetime and it was when I was still a padawan. Knight Neeja Santor was bonded to a man ten years his junior that he met while taking a class at the Coruscant College of Law. Alric Aabe became a barrister and used his expertise to help Knight Santor complete some of the most complex treaty negotiations of the time. They were instrumental in the creation of the Treaty of Trammis and the DeMardo Accord, among others."

"Those are some rather prestigious negotiations. Were they bonded partners? Did they reside in the Temple proper or have a residence elsewhere? Did the Council sanction their work partnership?" Obi-Wan asked, the questions coming fast and furious.

"One question at a time, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon chuckled even as he answered the queries. "Like you, Alric was a Force-sensitive but his midi-chlorian count was not high enough to qualify him for Jedi training. They were bonded partners and Master Yoda himself blessed their partnership. They made their home in the section of the Temple reserved for family units and Alric had a small office in the research wing. He assisted Knight Santor and numerous other Jedi with points of law on countless negotiations and mediations. Between assignments or when Neeja was assigned a mission that involved _aggressive negotiations_ , he would teach various classes and seminars about treaty language and law or do legal work for the Chancellor's office."

" _Aggressive negotiations_?" Obi-Wan asked.

A smile bloomed on Qui-Gon's face. "That's what my second padawan, Xanatos, called missions where we would broker an accord using our lightsabers rather than our negotiating skills."

The comments about training brought a whole new set of questions to Obi-Wan's mind. "How many padawans have you trained?"

"Two. My first padawan was Jo'Ara Noab, a Mirialan woman whose master was killed in the line of duty," Qui-Gon explained. "She was a senior padawan that I had tutored in one of my teaching rotations and Master Yoda paired us together for her to complete the final segment of her training. We were together a little over three years."

"And Xanatos?"

Qui-Gon's eyes shone with fondness. "I found Xani on a mission to Telos when he was five years old. His family was very wealthy and at first his father, Crion, was opposed to Xanatos coming to Coruscant. Finally he agreed and I brought Xan to Temple. He trained with the initiate clans until he turned ten when I took him as my second padawan. Xan remembered his early life of privilege and found it difficult at first to adjust to the ascetic life of a Jedi. It took him many years to tame his temper and control his inclination to anger." The light in his eyes dimmed a little. "The Council did not believe that Xanatos had managed to overcome his anger so, as the final step before his trials, they sent us on a mission to his homeworld of Telos. The planet was in turmoil and Crion tried to recruit Xan into his plans to attack a neighboring planet. It was touch and go for a time, but in the end Xanatos stayed true to his Jedi training, thwarted Crion's plans and turned his father over to the Telosian authorities. He underwent his formal trials upon our return from Telos and was Knighted two cycles later."

"There is so much about you that I don't know," Obi-Wan confessed.

"And there's just as much I don't know about you," Qui-Gon retorted. "We've both had full lives before we met. Part of the fun of a burgeoning relationship is learning things about one another."

"And I look forward to learning all the little details of your fifty-plus years. Do you see your former padawans often?" Obi-Wan queried.

"Jo'Ara is currently on a long-term posting to Eriadu so I haven't seen her in about ten years but we keep in touch through the Temple's infonet system," Qui-Gon explained. "Xan is also an active field operative so he returns to the Temple between missions. We make a point to get together whenever we're both at Temple. I had dinner with him the night before I left for Raxus."

The smile was back and Obi-Wan could see that the memory was a happy one. "I hope I get the opportunity to meet him."

"If I had any sense, I'd insure that the two of you never meet," Qui-Gon retorted. "Xan never failed to keep me on my toes. You'll get along famously and, with the two of you ganging up on me, I won't stand a chance."

"Now, I'm really intrigued," Obi-Wan quipped. "Maybe I should send a message to Xanatos, introduce myself and make plans for us to get together when we arrive on Coruscant."

"Force help me," Qui-Gon laughed and Obi-Wan laughed right along with him.

When their laughter ebbed, Obi-Wan took the opportunity to go back to the original topic.  
"Do you think the Council would allow us to enter into a similar collaboration?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask," Qui-Gon declared. "Let's just say that the Council and I very seldom see eye to eye."

The laughter Obi-Wan had just quelled bubbled back out. "That couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're stubborn and hate to be told that you could possibly be wrong about anything."

An exaggerated pout appeared on Qui-Gon's face. "Did you contact Xan while I wasn't looking?"

More laughter echoed through the room and for a moment Obi-Wan wondered if he'd ever be able to stop. "So where do we go from here?" he asked when he finally got his laughter under control.

"We finish the negotiations, get the treaty signed, head to Coruscant and see where life and the Force lead us," Qui-Gon replied sincerely.

After so many conversations where Qui-Gon had put him off, at first Obi-Wan thought he had misunderstood. When he realized he hadn't, he dove into Qui-Gon's arms. "We'll make it work, Qui-Gon. I love you."

"I love you too, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around his lover, pulled him closer and slid down until they were lying on the bed. "Now I think we should try to get some sleep. Morning and another long day at the negotiating table are not that far away."

  


* * *

Morning came much sooner than either man would have liked but Obi-Wan started the day with a lighter heart. After they showered and dressed, Obi-Wan put together a quick first-meal while Qui-Gon went through the pile of papers from the night before. Since they had transmitted all the changes, they didn't need to keep their working copies but the information was too important just to dispose of in the trash. Feeding them in ten sheets at a time, Qui-Gon ran all the pages through the shredder and then went into the kitchen.

Muffins, fruit and tea were shared amid discussions of the upcoming negotiating session; talk of the future set aside for duty. They had made all the changes requested by each faction and a few other wording changes that Qui-Gon felt would make the document more readily acceptable. He would present the new version to the delegates this morning and if all went well, he might get the representatives of the six worlds of the Tion Cluster to ratify the final draft by the end of the day.

Datapads in hand, they made their way to the front of the building and settled into the transport Obi-Wan had arranged. The trip to the conference center was spent in silence, Qui-Gon reading through the revisions and Obi-Wan not wishing to disturb the Jedi master.

Ser Mulartz was waiting at the curb when the vehicle came to a stop. "Good morning, Master Jinn," he said as the Jedi emerged. Glancing down at the datapad in the master's hand, he asked, "Are there any issues we need to address before the session begins?"

"No, everything appears to be in order," Qui-Gon replied. "What is the atmosphere in the conference room?"

"Very optimistic," Mulartz said. "I had a summary of the latest revisions given to the delegates as they arrived and, from the discussion going on, the changes are being well-received."

"That's a good sign," Qui-Gon said as he motioned towards the entryway. "Might as well get to it then."

Ser Mulartz led the way into the conference center and within a few minutes everyone had taken their places and the negotiations were once again underway. Even though the delegates were in favor of the changes, every facet of the revised document was discussed in excruciating detail. Things moved forward slowly but steadily and by mid-day the delegates had ratified the first five segments of the treaty. Mid-meal was served as the discussions continued, as no one wanted to lose the momentum they had gained.

The pace slowed a bit as the afternoon moved on but they managed to come to an agreement on three additional sections before Qui-Gon suggested the talks be adjourned until morning. A few of the delegates felt they should continue but finally agreed when they realized there were still four more segments to approve.

Even though the official talks were suspended for the night, Qui-Gon made himself available to the delegates for questions and it was well past dusk when he and Obi-Wan arrived at Qui-Gon's assigned quarters. Obi-Wan had once again arranged for food to be delivered and they settled to their meal without delay. They talked about the day's negotiations, Qui-Gon extremely pleased with the progress that had been made.

"I need to send a status report to the Council. Unless we run into some type of snag, we should be able to get the remaining segments of the treaty approved in tomorrow's session," Qui-Gon said as he pushed his plate away.

"I think you're right," Obi-Wan agreed. "If that's the case, the treaty signing will be scheduled for sunrise the following day and the obligatory banquet will take place that evening."

"Which would have the Council expecting me to schedule transport back to Coruscant in three days time," Qui-Gon said. "Will that give you enough time to settle your affairs or should I request a few days of personal leave at the end of the mission?"

Obi-Wan looked up, a flutter of anticipation coiling in his belly. Now that Qui-Gon had consented to moving forward, he was going full speed. "I could be ready to leave in three days if necessary, but if the Council would grant you a few days leave that would be better. I'd like to visit the family estate before we leave and introduce you to my parents and my brother."

From the expression on Qui-Gon's face, the thought of being included as part of Obi-Wan's leave-taking had not crossed his mind. "Barring a full-fledged Republic crisis, I have enough accumulated leave-time that my request should be honored. But since it could be quite some time before you come back to Raxus, wouldn't you prefer a private visit with your loved ones?"

Looking intently at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan tried to decide whether the offer was being made from concern or discomfort. Finally, he just asked. "I would prefer that you accompany me, unless you have some objection?"

"No objection at all," Qui-Gon assured. "I would be honored to go along with you. I just thought you'd prefer to spend your last few days here alone with your family."

"Force willing, I'll be spending the rest of my life at your side so I would very much like for you to meet and get to know my family and for my family to meet and get to know you," Obi-Wan countered. "Plus I'd like to be able to show you the place where I was born and spent my early childhood. I have very fond memories of the family homestead and I would like to share those memories with you."

"I would love to see the places you played as a child and meet the people who helped to mold you into such a caring and compassionate man." Qui-Gon reached over and took hold of Obi-Wan's hand. "I've studied the history and culture of my homeworld and have even had the opportunity to visit there on one occasion but I have no memory of the time before I came to the Temple. The crèche masters were good to us and I never lacked for playmates, but it wasn't the same as being part of a family."

"I can't imagine what that would be like," Obi-Wan admitted. "Even during the years I lived in the dormitories at Oaakla, I would talk to my parents and my brother all the time and go home for at least a few days every cycle or two, longer on holidays and school vacations."

"Over the years, I've met families that have run the gauntlet from the wealthiest royalty to the poorest slaves and, with only the rare exceptions, I've been astounded by the devotion and allegiance among them," Qui-Gon said. "Even when they stood on opposite sides of an issue, their commitment to one another never faltered and they would set aside their differences in an instant if one of their relatives was in need." He stroked the top of Obi-Wan's hand with his thumb and asked, "Have you and your brother always gotten along?"

"Force, no," Obi-Wan laughed. "There were times that we couldn't stand the sight of each other. It was especially bad when Owen was fifteen and I was ten. I'd come home from Oaakla and pester him to take me along when he went out with his friends. I couldn't understand why he didn't want me around. I remember sitting on the window seat, crying as I watched Owen and his friends playing hessa-ball in the yard. My granpap came over, sat down next to me and told me not to cry. I've never forgotten his words that day. He said over the years friends would come and go but brothers were forever. It was my duty and Owen's to make sure that nothing and no one ever came between us because only family would be there for you always, in good and bad, to support and comfort, to applaud and rejoice, to hold your hand or lift you to your feet."

"Your grandfather sounds like a wise man," Qui-Gon said.

"He was," Obi-Wan replied with a sad smile. "He passed away two months later and when I came home for the funeral, Owen told me that granpap had sat him down when I went back to school after vacation. He basically told him the same thing he told me and made Owen promise that he would always remember. We still had a few rough spots as I grew up but for the most part we both took granpap's words to heart and became much closer." He clasped Qui-Gon's hand between his own and continued. "For years, Owen has been there for me even though I know that he was never truly comfortable with my vocation."

"In what way?" Qui-Gon asked in obvious surprise.

"Owen is bonded to his childhood sweetheart and I don't think he has ever had another lover besides Beru, so he found it difficult to reconcile the promiscuity of my profession," Ben explained. "Even brought up on Raxus and with a brother who is a courtesan, Owen truly believes that love and sex are interdependent and meant to be experienced in unity."

"Definitely an unusual belief for someone born and raised in the Tion Cluster, based on what I've seen," Qui-Gon said.

"Undeniably a minority position, to say the least," Obi-Wan agreed. "Owen and I are as different as night and day. He is as shy as I am outgoing and prefers his quiet family life to living in the limelight as I do. He has only ever shown a sexual interest in women while, even though I have experiences with both, I prefer men if given the choice. He is devoted to his two children and hopes to have three or four more while the idea of begetting progeny has never appealed to me. "

A crease appeared between Qui-Gon's brows as Obi-Wan spoke. "But you have remained close in spite of your differences?"

"Maybe in part because of them," Obi-Wan answered. "Because we held such dissimilar beliefs, I think we were more willing to see each other's point-of-view and not have our conversations denigrate into becoming judgmental. Our visits became more infrequent as we got older, so we focused on just spending time together." He looked up at Qui-Gon with a smile. "My parents and Owen will be overjoyed when we show up on the doorstep, especially with this kind of news. I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't bring you with me to meet them."

"Then, it's settled," Qui-Gon said with an answering smile. He rose from the table and made his way over to the communication console. "Just let me contact the Council and we can call it a night."

Obi-Wan gathered up the remnants of their meal and made quick work of disposing of the trash and stacking the dishes in the cleaner. He glanced over at the desk as he headed towards the bedroom. "Don't be too long, Qui-Gon. I have plans for you for the next hour or so that have little to do with sleeping." Qui-Gon's face was a mask of composure as the connection to Coruscant was established but the slight shudder that washed through the long body was enough for Obi-Wan to know that his comment had been heard. He closed the door behind him to give the Jedi master privacy for his call, his mind already turning with plans for when his lover joined him.

  


* * *

The next few days passed as expected. After another full day of talks, the last points of the treaty were agreed upon and the final version of the treaty was drafted. The official signing occurred at dawn of the next day, the traditional pomp and circumstance of the Cluster's culture very much in evidence at the ceremony. All the delegates were present along with officials from each world's governing body. With all the flourishes and fanfare that accompanied every signature, it was well into midmorning by the time the group made their way from Raxian capital rotunda to the gardens where the informal first-meal had been set up.

Midmorning turned to late afternoon as individual delegates sought out Qui-Gon to discuss various points of the treaty. Aware that these post-negotiation discussions were in some ways as important as the negotiations themselves, Qui-Gon made himself available to each and every person for as long as they desired. Obi-Wan continued in his support role, furnishing everything from research documents to refills of the ever-present tea mug in front of Qui-Gon. It was only when there was barely enough time left to prepare for the evening's festivities that Qui-Gon finally had to turn the delegates away.

It was customary for everyone to be dressed in the traditional formal costumes of their homeworlds for this type of formal banquet. Qui-Gon had worn his Jedi dress blacks for the signing ceremony and that attire would have been acceptable but Qui-Gon had wanted to honor his host planet so Obi-Wan had arranged to have an outfit tailored for him.

They arrived back at Qui-Gon's quarters and, as they entered, the concierge handed Obi-Wan a hanging clothing bag.

"So do I dare ask what you have for me to wear tonight?" Qui-Gon teased as they rode the lift.

"I'll be wearing an identical outfit," Obi-Wan answered evasively.

"That doesn't inspire me with much confidence, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon retorted. "Some of the clothing you've worn since my arrival has left nothing to the imagination."

Obi-Wan laughed as they made their way down the hall. "Don't worry. I have no wish to share your assets with the multitudes."

Nothing more was said as they entered the room. Noting that they had less than an hour to get to the banquet facility, Obi-Wan directed Qui-Gon towards the bedroom. "You can take the first shower while I set out the clothing and I can shower afterwards."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement and headed into the bedroom. They didn't have time to partake in any intimacies but Obi-Wan wasn't going to deny himself the view. He watched as Qui-Gon undressed, enjoying the play of muscles in his arms and legs as he pulled off his tunics and leaned over to unbuckle his boots. Qui-Gon must have sensed the attention because he was almost preening, drawing out his movements as he pushed down his leggings and smallclothes and stepped out of them. The actions had their intended effect and Obi-Wan was sporting a sizable erection by the time Qui-Gon made his way into the refresher.

Obi-Wan shrugged and opened the clothing bag. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about Qui-Gon using all the hot water since he would need to take a cold shower anyway. He arranged the items on the bed, spent a couple of minutes cleaning the dust off Qui-Gon's boots and then walked over to the closet. Anticipating this occasion, he had picked up his formal clothing the night they spent at his apartment so he placed his clothing on the bed beside Qui-Gon's and then undressed. He had just finished folding up their soiled clothing when Qui-Gon came out of the shower.

Toweling his hair as he went, Qui-Gon walked over to the bed and looked between the clothing laid out there and Obi-Wan. A number of items were set out on the bed, and although it was obvious that the clothing was sized for two different people, the pieces were identical. There were two short black jackets, two black vests, two long-sleeved stiff-collared white shirts, two white sateen bowties, two sets of long black socks and two red, green and white plaid kilts along with belts, pins, and other accessories.

Turning to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon smiled. "The lack of smallclothes would suggest that even in this day and age it's traditional to go without?"

"To the same advantage, providing instant access," Obi-Wan retorted as he sauntered off into the refresher. Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to struggle to quell an erection.

Five minutes later, Obi-Wan emerged from the refresher to find Qui-Gon sitting on the edge of the bed brushing his hair, still naked. "Figured I'd better wait for you to make sure I put on everything correctly," he said without looking up.

Pleased to be given an excuse to help Qui-Gon even though he was fairly certain that help wasn't really needed, Obi-Wan tossed aside his towel and walked over to the bed. Picking up the larger of the two shirts, he bowed before the seated man and fell into the role he had played all those tens ago. "It is my honor and pleasure to assist you in any way necessary, my Liege." He straightened, pulled Qui-Gon to his feet and trailed one hand lightly down the broad chest. "And the side benefits are incalculable."

Qui-Gon copied Obi-Wan gesture, but didn't stop until his fingers reached the coarse hair framing Obi-Wan's penis. "Definitely incalculable, especially if my Squire remains in his current state."

"I live to serve," Obi-Wan replied, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he nudged Qui-Gon's hand lower. He held the shirt open and Qui-Gon pushed his left hand into the sleeve. He pulled the fabric up to Qui-Gon's shoulder then sighed as he had to step back from Qui-Gon's touch. He walked around and then held out the right sleeve. When Qui-Gon had placed his arm into the fabric Obi-Wan moved back to stand in front of him and began fastening the tiny buttons.

"Putting on this shirt is a bit more work than the leine I wore before," Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan's fingers struggled with the button at his collar.

"And less comfortable too," Obi-Wan replied as the button finally slipped into the tiny hole. "I for one prefer the open collar and flowing sleeves of the traditional leine and wear it when a more casual kilt is acceptable. But since formal is expected tonight, we'll both have to suffer through the binding collar and even more binding tie." He inserted silver cufflinks into both cuffs and then ran his hand down to the tail of the shirt that covered Qui-Gon's nether regions. "Though there is something to be said for the ceremony of vesting and removing the multiple layers."

Qui-Gon reached back and picked up the other shirt lying on the bed. He held the fabric open for Obi-Wan with a smirk. "There is indeed."

Obi-Wan slipped into the shirt easily and stood still as Qui-Gon fastened the buttons from the bottom of the garment upwards. Larger fingers and lack of familiarity with the tiny buttons made it slower going but Obi-Wan relished the attention. Only when the fingers straining to fasten the collar pinched his neck for the third time did Obi-Wan take over.

After dealing with the errant button, Obi-Wan reached for the larger kilt and wrapped the pleated fabric around Qui-Gon's waist. His fingers teased the soft skin of Qui-Gon's thighs as he secured the inner closures, the slight quiver of flesh a sign that his touches were both welcome and affecting. He moved on to the outer closures, finishing with a silver pin to secure the outer flap.

Qui-Gon looked down at the red plaid and then looked back up at Obi-Wan. "Is there a significance to the different plaid of this kilt from the one I wore before?"

"This specific pattern of red, green and white is the tartan of my family," Obi-Wan explained. "The Kenobi family are direct descendants of Clan McGrey'gor so, even though we don't bear the name, we are entitled to wear the McGrey'gor tartan. By extension, we can offer that honor to a non-native whose relationship grants acceptance into the family unit." He reached up and ran his fingertips down Qui-Gon's cheek to rest against his lips. "I believe our relationship definitely qualifies."

"I am honored," Qui-Gon whispered as he kissed the fingers pressing against his lips. "But won't that be tantamount to publicly acknowledging that there is more to our association than a professional one? I thought you wanted to keep that portion of our connection private."

"Now that the negotiations are completed, there is no longer a need for such discretion," Obi-Wan replied. "And when the documents declaring my official resignation are delivered to the seraglio tomorrow morning, rumors about the reason for it will run rampant. What better way to thwart the rumormongers than to provide them with an obvious explanation?"

"Are you sure you weren't a diplomat in a previous life?" Qui-Gon teased as he had all those tens ago.

"Diplomacy takes on many forms, my Liege," Obi-Wan replied. "In my case, those forms are just much less traditional."

They continued in that vein with one article at a time, Obi-Wan helping Qui-Gon don each item and then Qui-Gon returning the favor. Socks, garter flashes, belts, chains, sporrans, vests, bow ties and boots were all put on in turn and then Obi-Wan directed Qui-Gon to sit on the chair by the dressing table. "How would you like to wear your hair? You could tie it back as you do normally or I could braid it."

"I'll leave that to your preference, my Squire," Qui-Gon replied.

Picking up the brush, Obi-Wan moved behind Qui-Gon. He worked silently, weaving an intricate six-stranded braid on each side of Qui-Gon's head. He secured the two sections with a silver clasp at the back of his head and left the remaining hair flowing loose over Qui-Gon's shoulders and back. When he was finished, he faced the mirror and twined the long strands of his braid into the same six-stranded pattern he had used for Qui-Gon. He secured his braid with a small red band before brushing the rest of his hair.

That task finished, Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon back to his feet and picked up the black jacket. He held it up for Qui-Gon to slip into and then attached the tartan fly to the shoulder with the silver brooch. He slid the Sgian Dubh into the cuff of Qui-Gon's right sock, handed the man his lightsaber, took a step back and whistled suggestively. "You're one sexy bloke in that get-up. It's a good thing you're wearing the McGrey'gor tartan or I might have to do something drastic to keep the vultures away."

"You're more than a little biased, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's pleasure at the compliment was obvious in spite of his words but he also appeared confused. "But why would anyone approach me tonight when they haven't for the last two cycles?"

"The negotiations are over and, with tonight's banquet, everyone's assignments will be finished," Obi-Wan explained. "I've seen the way people have been looking at you, lust and yearning gleaming from their eyes. I expect that courtesans and delegates alike have been waiting for this day to make a move." At Qui-Gon's headshake of denial, Obi-Wan laughed. "You have no clue to your own appeal, do you, Master Jinn?

Qui-Gon stepped forward and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. "There's only one person who holds any interest for me and he's right here." He kissed Obi-Wan passionately and then ran his fingers over the soft skin under Obi-Wan's kilt. "And if my attire isn't enough to send the message, we can always resort to that easy access you've been advocating."

Obi-Wan stepped back and looked at Qui-Gon with an expression of incredulity. "You're proposing public sex? Who are you and what have you done with Qui-Gon Jinn?" Qui-Gon silenced him with another probing kiss and when he pulled back, they were both half-hard and panting.

Qui-Gon picked up the other black jacket from the bed and held it out. "I think I'd better leave you to finish getting dressed alone, Obi-Wan, or we are going to be very late for the banquet." When Obi-Wan took the jacket from him, Qui-Gon leaned forward for a quick kiss and left the bedroom without another word.

Obi-Wan pushed his arms into the black fabric and then turned towards the mirror to position the tartan fly on his shoulder. The blush coloring his cheeks did nothing to obscure the love that shone in Obi-Wan's eyes as he looked at the silver pin he was fastening through the layers of fabric. The knotted design of the brooches, kilt pins, cufflinks and belt buckles that he and Qui-Gon wore had a significance all their own. Created centuries ago by a silversmith of the McGrey'gor clan, the linked motif represented the ties of love that bound two people together.

As dictated by tradition, Obi-Wan's parents had presented the items to him on the day he reached the age of majority, to be held until he found love. His father wore a set on his kilt for every formal occasion and Obi-Wan had placed identical items on Owen's kilt on the days of his betrothal and bonding. But with his profession, Obi-Wan had feared that his own set would remain in their case until he was placed on his pyre.

Obi-Wan slid his Sgian Dubh into the cuff of his sock and then studied his reflection in the mirror, searching for a visible sign of the profound changes within him. Outwardly he looked the same. Only those who knew him best would be able to see the extra gleam of happiness in his eyes. But meeting and falling in love with Qui-Gon had changed him. Gone was the man who felt that the joy of sex was only in the physical pleasure and who was able to connect with total strangers to facilitate that pleasure. Gone was the man who lived only for duty, who settled for rare visits with family and friends when time allowed, never looking for more for himself.

From the common room, Qui-Gon called out to him, "Are you almost ready, love?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Obi-Wan replied, voice choked with emotion at the endearment. Love was something that happened to other people, something that he had all but given up on ever experiencing. But Qui-Gon Jinn had stepped off a Republic transport and touched his heart in a way that he would never have thought possible. He brushed his fingers over the cool metal of his brooch. He knew it wouldn't be easy, leaving his home and adapting to a life so different from what he was used to. But no matter the hardships, he would find a way. Because now that Qui-Gon had opened and filled that empty space inside him with such love and joy, he knew that no matter the price, he was willing to pay it.

Obi-Wan left the bedroom and took his place at his lover's side. "Lead on, my Liege." As the door opened and they stepped into the hallway, the Raxian words of bonding sprang up in his heart. He looked into Qui-Gon's eyes and whispered the words he had never thought to speak. "From this day forward, from this life into the next, wherever you go I will follow. Love will be my sustenance, laughter my succor, as we savor the joys of life and endure its hardships. I will hold your heart and trust you to hold mine as we travel our path together." He leaned forward and kissed Qui-Gon's lips to stop the question he could see in his lover's eyes. Who knew if they would ever speak the words officially, stand in ceremony before gods and family to bond to one another? But it didn't matter. His pledge was made, his heart was given, and even without the words spoken, the Force told him Qui-Gon felt the same. Buoyed with that knowledge, Obi-Wan was certain that he could handle whatever this brand-new life sent his way.

The end.


End file.
